I Desire He Who Is Repellent
by WileWa
Summary: Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters - 214; David, is not your average vehicon. He's very far from the word 'average'. His unexplained function with emotions causes him to live a fairly sad life as someone he shouldn't ever have been. The only thing keeping him going is his undying love for his scientific commander. (Slash -Now Rated M- David (Vehicon) x Shockwave. More info inside.)
1. Number 214 AKA David

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hello guys! Well, straight to the point. This isn't the first fanfic that I've written but it's the first I'm going to publish, so I ask for all of the advice and feedback you're willing to give me, it would be very much appreciated! **

**Now; I'm sure you're all aware of the non-canon vehicon 'Steve', of whom you just can't help but adore! Well, I've read some stories about him and some didn't always involve him being in love with his general fascination, that fascination being Starscream. I read of him holding an interest in Soundwave as well, and this strangely inspired me. I truly feel as though Shockwave should get some love from a vehicon troop, and that's exactly what this fanfic is going to focus on, along with this vehicon's personal life but his personal life ****_mainly_**** involves his infatuation with Shockwave, so it's kind of unavoidable. If you're not interested, you might want to stop reading now. **

**So, I made up a vehicon named 'David' (Whoever figures out why I decided to call him that gets a cookie!~) and he's somewhat like Steve, that depending on how he is to me, but really, David is his own character. Anyway, if you wish to know more, read on!**

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit. **

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is ****fan made****. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons Hasbro so I find it best not to.) **

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**I will try to update this ****_at least _****weekly, I am currently very busy so please do spare me patience. I apologise in advance ****_if _****I am late with updates. Also, future chapters ****_will not _****have ''Author's Notes' as long as this, this is simply to give you all a basis of my story. I apologise for that also. **

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~ **

* * *

**- Number 214. AKA David -**

It certainly isn't easy being a defective vehicon soldier. But of course, only I; 214 AKA David, am aware of this difficulty. I have to hide practically _everything _from my fellow vehicons and commanding officers, and really, it's slowly killing me on the inside.

I'm pretty sure I'm the only vehicon troop that is glitched. I've made my observations, I truly do have my reasons to think this. My comrades don't tremble uncontrollably like me when a commanding officer approaches. Their visors don't suddenly glow brightly when they are struck emotionally, such as mine does. They don't turn their heads to the side when completely distracted by the most simplistic thing whilst on guard duty, as I tend to do.

There are simply so many things that they don't do _at all_ that I do _all of the time;_ sitting up late every night as they recharge, sneaking outside to areas of nature on this organic planet, visiting the wash racks a lot more than necessary in vehicon terms, etc. So if there _was_ another malfunctioned vehicon or two on this warship, they were either hiding their situation _really really _well, which I highly doubt, or they don't harbour emotions like me. They're malfunctioned for 'other' reasons. Reasons of which I really do not wish to know of...

In general; a Decepticon vehicon is loyal, obedient and desires what any other Decepticon should: The end of the Autobots and complete domination of Cybertron and Earth. Domination as slaves, might I add.

That was it really, but I really don't want any of that nor do I hold any interest in it. I've always been like this, an emotional vehicon, since my existence. It simply took a while to realise I was _different. _But anyway, I truly could care less about what happens to the Autobots. Well actually, I did at one stage care slightly but that was because I wished to join them in their cause. I can't lie to myself anymore, I _am not_ a Decepticon at spark, so I felt as though that maybe I should join them, but there's so many reasons why I can't!

Firstly, I'm a Decepticon drone. The idea of me approaching the Autobots and saying: "Hey! I'm a completely fragged up vehicon that doesn't know what he's doing with his functionality! Can I join you guys so that I may have peace within my sad and miserable life?"

Yeah, because the Autobots _really_ are going to believe that a lone Decepticon soldier that is considered to be emotionless and undoubtedly loyal to his master Megatron wants to be morally good and fight for the benefit of all. They'd probably think that my processor was overridden under Megatron's orders for spying purposes, and honestly, I have _no idea _what the Autobots are like.

They may seem like the goody-goodies but for all I know, they would probably kill me on sight the moment I make my way to their base! Yeah, you know? The base that _no Decepticon _knows the location of. It's a frightening risk that I really do not want to take, both searching for their base (Which is practically impossible to achieve) and approaching it. My hopes of being an Autobot are now nonexistent, but that's mainly because my hopes lie _elsewhere. _

The second reason, _the main reason_, why I would prefer to remain with the Decepticons is truly the one that keeps me here. _He_ keeps me here. He keeps me hoping, he keeps me happy. He makes me want to live longer, just so I can see him, just to faintly hear his deep voice upon the platform in the main control room as I remain on the lower ground, remaining_ completely still, _doing _absolutely nothing_. Just to hear his voice, that remarkably intoxicating voice that sends cold shivers through my frame.

I always have to refrain from suddenly hushing the busy vehicons beside me just to hear him further, but that would cause a lot trouble for me, so I really have to hold my glossa as best as I can and try to focus on not becoming suspicious. Though it was extremely difficult when Commander Shockwave would begin talking about an entire project's plan, that's when he wouldn't be interrupted, that's when my spark beats rapidly within its chamber and my frame begins to tremble.

I remember I dropped a datapad and broke it once, it was within the complete silence of the room and it was _beyond_ embarrassing. Though it was actually the most amazing and best day of my life. That was the first time he ever looked at me! As did everyone else in the room before brushing the incident off and returning to their duties, but I didn't care about them.

It was his gaze.

I looked at him as he looked at me with his beautifully bright crimson red optic before shakily kneeling down, still staring at him as I picked up the cracked datapad within my servo. I just couldn't bring myself to look away from him. He then averted his stare away and returned to speaking to Megatron, that's when I looked downward immediately and stood up, running out of the room with the datapad still in my servo. My cooling fans had kicked in due to embarrassment, but mainly due to that moment. That amazing moment that I'll never forget. I always wished that he would look at me again, but it never happened.

Day in and day out, I just can't stop. I just can't stop my processor from drifting to him, to his dark purple armour with light pink illuminations on it. To the consistent shifting of his silver antennae and bright red glow of his reflective optic with black linings marking it. His long and intricate hose attached to his back, where his six remarkably proud fins stood tall, and is traced to connect with his incredibly impressive cannon.

He has so many _beautiful curves_, his arm, his waist and his _thighs. Oh, _they were my favourite. He doesn't even notice how unbearably enticing his hips are with each step he makes. That was one of my favourite attributes about him. He's nothing like Knockout, that medic always tries to look good as best as he can, and he does. I do consider him attractive, but he doesn't compare to that scientist. The purple mech who has absolutely _no interest_ in his looks whatsoever, and yet he is positively perfect looking to me.

When he's talking, his body language? None. Usually, he is completely still. Rarely he would wave a servo. But generally, he's just standing there, explaining his scientific theories to Lord Megatron before making a steady departure. _So much control._ I've always dreamed of being the one to break that control, to take down that calm demeanor to a flustered and aroused one. The thought of seeing him, of hearing him like that made my spark ache with longing, I cannot begin to express _how much_ I want this mech. 

After Commander Shockwave left the main control room, that was it, that was the only time I ever got to see him.

Once a week, my shift in the main control room is when Commander Shockwave could go to our master and discuss his progress, and every time when he was finished I could hear Megatron say: "Excellent work, Shockwave." or "Most impressive, my most prized scientist." and I can never help my spark from skipping a beat, I always felt a sense of pride every time he said those words to him, though it tended to irk me when he would say "My scientist" or "My engineer". He wasn't _Megatron's! _Megatron had absolutely no right to proclaim Commander Shockwave as his in any sense! Though nor did I, as much as I wanted to, I never could. Still, when Megatron was impressed with his work, I always felt happy that he was working hard and doing what he does best.

I do not think I could bare watching Megatron attack Commander Shockwave for doing something incompetent, as if he ever would, but the thought of it made me very ill. Seeing Megatron assault Starscream tends to terrify me, for Commander Shockwave's sake, not mine! But I'm certain he wouldn't dare do anything to Commander Shockwave. Commander Shockwave is very hard working and loyal, and that's why I wish to stay with the Decepticons. Because he is staying. If Shockwave left then I'd be gone in a sparkbeat! I would serve Commander Shockwave, I would call him _'My Lord'_, not Megatron.

Within my spark, Commander Shockwave is my lord. My Lord Shockwave. I would do anything for him, and if the chance is ever given, I will. But in the end, it's hopeless. I have no hope of even standing near him, let alone have the honour of serving him or pleasing him. It does upset me quite often. Yes, behind my mask and visor a leak of coolant may seep from my optic as I remain alone in one of the dorms for the vehicons, my dorm being labelled 'Quarter 200-220'. Where another 19 vehicons would recharge at night along with me, but I generally don't. Being much too caught up in my thoughts, recharge is quite a hard thing to do.

I don't necessarily work hard on this warship, unless it was a duty for Commander Shockwave that is. If not, then my interest is lacking as my tolerance for the work grows thin, especially when that seeker is around and is nagging consistently. It truly gets so annoying having to listen to his screeching voice. I'm surprised his vocalizer has not yet broke due to the scraping of his voice against his vocal chords. I try my best to ignore Starscream, he can be rather frightening when he wishes but I know his game, and I know he is a coward.

I don't usually waste my time thinking of others though, Commander Shockwave is always the centre of every thought within my mind. It's always quite startling when I wake up from a dream about him, my spike pulsating within its casing and my spark thumping rapidly, my cooling fans roaring loudly. I always have to leave the dorm as soon as possible as to not wake anyone and swiftly make my way to the wash racks to clean myself up. I'm sure it's understandable why I now visit them more often than others.

I'm not in any sense ashamed of my attraction to Commander Shockwave. I love him. I'm proud of my love and I will do anything for him. I'll live my life happily so long as he content, and I know it won't get any better for me. As long as I get to see him, then I'm perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**First chapter is complete! It's just a prologue really, just to give you an idea on David and who he is. And clearly, he ****_really_**** loves his 'Commander Shockwave'. He feels inclined to call him that, even in his mind because he respects him so much. He would call him 'Lord Shockwave' but he doesn't want to develop bad habits. He's quite smart, but even the thought of Shockwave tends to deter him away from common sense. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you stayed tuned.~**

**Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!~**


	2. Changing My 'Best Day List'

**-Author's Notes- **

**Hello once again!~ I'm updating so soon because prologue's are short, and because I really couldn't bring myself from ****_not _****writing this some more. I'm enjoying it so much! Anyway, this is where David's story really begins, so read on and do enjoy! **

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**I will try to update this ****_at least _****weekly, I am currently very busy so please do spare me patience. I apologise in advance ****_if _****I am late with updates. **

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

This was nice. This was very nice. Just calmly sitting on a hard and coarse thing that humans call a 'rock' whilst watching the sunset. I never thought much of things such as this until I decided to do some research on humans. I'm not very fond of them, but despite my disliking for them I simply cannot help but be fascinated by their ways. They're so _primitive._

But still, were it not for a paragraph of a story I read by one of them, of which was on this 'World Wide Web' database I managed to hack into on one of my _own_ computer consoles, that suggested that watching the sunset was calming and beautiful, I wouldn't be out here enjoying it. So for that, I am glad.

I truly like how the sun glazes my armour, it makes my purple and silver plating look prettier than before. Not that I'm a mech for looks, but I strangely can't help but acknowledge that in a gratifying way. The way I can feel the massive star's energy so close to my mask is also satisfying, it's _so_ far away but it certainly doesn't feel that way. I tend to stroke my faceplate to feel that immense heat, only to notice that it's on my servo as well. My entire frame is affected by the heat of the sun, and I really love how it feels.

This is the third time I managed to come out here, to bathe in the last light of day as I try find some peace. I can only come out here once a week, this is when I'm not on duty and when Soundwave is busy with his weekly evaluation of surveillance. I'm sure Soundwave wouldn't really mind me coming out here anyway, it is when my shift _is over,_ so a subtle break like this shouldn't be harmful.

The problem was that he would get suspicious of me, I'm certain that the moment my situation is figured out; I'm dead. A 'defective'. That's what I am. I'll be offlined in moments I'm sure. I simply can't take any risks, I have to be careful.

I sigh quietly as I avert my gaze away from the sun, or more so the sun averts its gaze away from me, because it's gone. It has now set and it's now dusk, that last shade of pink on the horizon slowly disappearing as blue begins to darken and envelope the sky. Twinkling stars steadily start to show themselves and the moon finally finds it right to shine bright. Yeah, more like steal the light from the sun. What would it be without the sun? Practically nothing. Without the sun no one would be able to see it, it would be nothing, no one would know it was there.

It always reminds me of Megatron. Yes, he started the rebellion of the Decepticons and the idea of a new and better age, but where would he be without his soldiers? His officers? He would be nothing. Without us, _he is nothing._ We are the shining stars that reflects of off his dark and meaningless surface. Like the moon, he seems big, but in reality, it's the stars that are bigger. Some stars are bigger and brighter than others.

A low and deep hum of longing and desire escapes my vocalizer as I bring myself to hugging my knees. _Commander Shockwave._ He is Megatron's most remarkable and brightest star. In my optics he is, anyway.

I'm very much aware of the fact that every Decepticon plays an important part within this army, but really, without Commander Shockwave, Megatron would have _nothing. _In terms of technology and engineering; the spacebridge, groundbridge, his notorious cortical psychic patch? What would have happened if Commander Shockwave never joined the Decepticons and provided these amazing inventions? Not to mention all of the other astounding creations he has made. The predacon? We would not have had a hope of finding the Autobots without that.

Commander Shockwave has played too many important parts to not be important, and I know Megatron knows this. Everyone knows this! I simply wish Commander Shockwave would get more praise, he really deserves it. Much more than Megatron, Megatron would receive praise if he began taking a walk around the ship! Everyone's judgement on this warship is despicable. Ridiculous. I'm just happy my optics are open, I know who the real masterminds are.

I all of a sudden jump, my visor brightening as I receive a comlink from one of my vehcion comrades.

[_214. Your shift started five kliks ago. Resume your duties and return to your post.]_

_Five klicks?! Primus! _I quickly stand up and jump off of the relatively large rock, not wasting any time to transforming into my vehicle mode, the standard vehicon car that most of us use. I spin my wheels and they screech as I swiftly make my way to The Nemesis, leaving a few trails of black tire marks and smoke. This is one of the first times I've been late! This is _bad_. This is _really bad. _

The revving of my engine is extremely loud, I have to make it to the ship before it's declared that I am to be in big trouble the moment I arrive. It isn't too long before I arrive at the ship, that long, bright yellow cylinder we use as a elevator still there. _Phew! _It was still there for the vehicon troops of which were working in the mines, I'm sure I'll get away with this now.

I can see a few other vehicons waiting there, holding their weapons proudly as they watch me transform and quickly enter the elevator with them. I try to suppress that loud sigh of relief as I stand with them, fumbling to find my weapon as the elevator closes and begins to steadily make its way upward.

I finally obtain the cannon within my servos and hold it just like the others, standing properly as my visor glows brightly. Surely they could hear my spark racing? I shake those thoughts away and try to remain calm as the elevator finally stops moving and the door slides open, the troops making their way out of the lift along with myself.

Once I leave the elevator, I make my own way to my next shift. Guard duty. The usual. It's nothing special, simply standing at a door and guarding it. Who knew, right?

Today I have to stand guard at the storage room, and for this I am oddly thankful. Although I find it absolutely _terrifying _to know that Airachnid is locked up, completely frozen, in that room, it's still peaceful and it's a one-mech job. No need for others to be around, so I don't have to stand there and be as calm and composed as usual. I can actually be myself.

With steady but fast strides I walk around the required turns and whatnot to the storage room of The Nemesis, it's not too hard to find, though I do tend to get lost on some occasions, but that's mainly because I'm a daydreamer and I'm easy to amuse or distract. I then take an elevator to the lower levels of the ship, this is where it all gets a 'tad' bit darker.

And scarier.

This is where the Insecticons decide to linger, and by Primus they scare me senseless! Their over-sized denta and massive build; I shudder, shaking the thoughts away.

With constant shifting of my helm from side to side, I finally arrive at the door. I stand at my post of the door and... Do nothing.

The moment I realise how bored I'm going to be, I sigh grudgingly. I truly would rather be outside once again than having to stand here for two joors and do nothing. I do enjoy peace, but it's still less boring when there are others around, even if they're just vehicons. I send a quick transmission to the vehicon currently in charge of all of our work stations to inform him that I am here, he then will send this information to Soundwave and everything will be fine. I just hope he spares me and does not tell Soundwave that I was late, that could start a few problems for me.

I stood back slightly the moment I heard a cry of an Insecticon within this area, they were always so loud and making random noises, and yet, I can't ever stop myself from jumping in surprise or stumbling on the spot. And yes, it does look as stupid as it sounds.

My grip on my cannon grows tighter as I tense, I simply hope that they don't come to this area. Two of them came once whilst I was on duty here. They didn't do anything, they were simply crawling on the ceiling as usual and passed by, but that didn't stop my knees shaking and my spark from beating faster. My phobia of them is simply something I can't prevent, I just try to deal with it.

* * *

One joor has passed, and I finally brought myself to sitting down on the cold metallic floor. I'm just toying with my gun as I frustratingly wait for this shift to finally _end! _The boredom is painful, I lightly scrape at the ground with my sharp talons as I wait. And wait.

...Waiting...

I shoot up off of the ground, standing properly once again as I hear faint voices arriving to this area, clearly whoever it was took the elevator. I can't exactly tell who it is, I know that there's at least two or more vehicons. Their pedes are loud as they walk and it becomes clear to me that they're making their way here.

I remain as still possible, my only movement is the shifting of my helm as I look down the hall that they will soon appear in. I listen carefully, so far I can simply hear the vibrations of their voices but it's gradually getting louder. I increase my efforts of listening, two voices sounded similar, it was blatantly obvious to me that they were vehicons because their voices resembled mine. I then managed to make the distinction of another voice, a much deeper voice but a voice of the same emotionless tone as vehicons.

I immediately looked forward and stiffened, completely frozen by the fact that I knew who it was. It was _him!_

_Commander Shockwave! _

What was he doing down here?! Oh Primus, by the Allspark what am I to do?! Is he going to come this way? Is he going to turn down the other corridor perhaps? I'm not too certain what I want him to do. A part of me would be relieved that he would go another way, I wouldn't have an emotional breakdown in front of him, but another part would be so happy to be _that _close to him. I've never been closer than I was when in the main control room, which is a pretty fair distance, might I say.

I feel my spark thump hard within its chamber, my frame is already trembling.

"...Stop it..." I whisper unconsciously to myself, trying everything within my power to calm down. But I simply can't. I can tell they were merely a few steps from entering this corridor and I was already a shaking mess, my visor's light was heating my faceplates, not too mention my faceplates were already warm enough due to this occurrence!

"Be steady, there is no requirement to rush."

I gasp and bite my lip plates. I've never heard his voice _so close_ before. I can't prevent myself from turning my helm to look in their direction. Once I did, I saw two vehicons holding a relatively large metal box. They're just turning the corner and holding the load together. But my attention wasn't on them. It was on _him. _

There he was, helm facing downward as he looked to be reading a datapad within his servo. I watched, starstruck, as he used his thumb to flick through the datapad's contents. His single servo must be skilled, having only to use that one servo due to the fact he had _only one_. I could see the bright pink markings on his servo and digits, their sharp precision as they gently gripped the datapad.

As usual, his hips swung proudly as he walked with such a calm composure down the corridor. I nearly dropped my gun as I stared. I bit my lip plates harder, I'm nearly certain it was dripping energon now, as I watched his antennae flick occasionally. I always wondered how sensitive they were. I always wanted to gently grasp one, stroke it tenderly and please him. I'm certain that it would please him. I also wouldn't mind tasting one, tasting him. I can always imagine the sound he would make as I took the antennae within my derma, licking and sucking it affectionately, still grasping it within the sharp digits of my servo.

My mind began to grown dizzy as I felt my thoughts run rampant within my processor, an unintentional but quiet groan escaping me. Damn! Stop it, stop it! I just can't help it, everything about him is just so perfect. I fidgeted with my cannon as they made their way closer to me, my optics didn't know where to look.

_Standard protocol David.._

I tried to remain completely still as they approached, standing at attention as I saluted Commander Shockwave respectfully (And lovingly.) "Commander Shockwave! S-Sir!" I stated with all of the love in my spark, my servo trembling as it rested beside my helm in a frozen salute. I felt like hitting myself for stuttering, but I just could not prevent it. I was certain that I was going to do something much worse in a moment.

The three mechs stood at the door and Commander Shockwave looked to me, his optic blazing brightly as his antennae twitched upward.

My spark just stopped.

"We are simply leaving a few of my older projects within the storage room. Here." He spoke with an emotion deprived voice as he handed the datapad withing his servo to me. I stood there. Still staring at him in awe as my trembling continued to ensue, but he, or the others, didn't seem to notice.

He was so beautiful. His paint job always looked so pristine and immaculate, the way he stood so tall and proud has always impressed me greatly. I could feel my spark melt within its chamber, even where he stood I'm sure he could feel the heat radiating off of my frame.

I randomly looked at his chest, the black glass was perfectly clean and reflected any other lights that hit off of it. What I would give to see his spark. I'm certain its beauty could not be compared to by any other, I'm certain everything about his spark would be bright and gorgeous, despite the fact he was emotionless. I declared to myself quite long ago that I would be 100% willing to sparkbond with him.

His armour was so intricate and detailed, his frame was so unique compared to others. All of the illuminations, the mass and the linings; details and curves. Oh _sweet _perfection.

"I believe it would be logical of you to take it now..."

_Frag! _I jumped slightly and looked at the datapad he was _still_ holding within his servo. He moved it a little forward to indicate what he meant, but for Primus' sake I knew what he meant! I'm such a fool! "Y-Yes sir! Apologies!" Another stutter... Wonderful. He nodded at me as I extended my servo and attempted to delicately grasped the datapad within my own. Only to realise how _close _my servo was to his. I stopped for a moment, and done something I never thought I could ever bring myself to do.

I deliberately placed my servo over the length of the datapad, a length that was more than necessary, giving me the capability to gently brush my servo off of his. I gripped the datapad and shuddered as I felt the metal of his perfectly shaped servo brush off of my mine. I allowed the subtle touch to linger but he soon retracted his servo away once I had the datapad perfectly within my grasp. He looked away from me and I quickly allowed my servo to press the datapad to my chest plate, holding it firmly as to not drop it, still trembling. I am so surprised that he hasn't noticed my extremely peculiar demeanor, but I am glad he hasn't.

He approached the control panel at the side of the door to unlock it and I stood a side, only for my optics to widen slightly behind my visor as I realised I had an absolute perfect view of his aft. _Oh my sweet- ._

My optics didn't go anywhere, they were locked firmly on that gorgeously rounded area of metal that was clearly distinct due to it's silver paint job instead of purple, like the majority of his frame. The desire, the temptation, the insane urge to reach forward and tightly grab it and explore was too intense for words. I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if I did that, but once again; I assume I would be dead.

My gaze was broken once he unlocked and opened the door to the room, the two vehicon soldiers quickly entering with the large metal box of projects still in their servos. Clearly the weight was growing too much for them. Then the object of my desires turned around to look at me once again, his optic dimming slightly.

"Once your shift is complete, give that datapad to Lord Megatron. You need not explain details, he will know what it is once he retrieves it from you. Understood?" His voice was blank but commanding, I could practically feel the vibration coming from it and envelop my frame. I was _still_ continuing to tremble and my spark was consistent in its racing, but I nodded and saluted him once again. "Perfectly si-ir! I shall not fail you, Commander Shockwave." I was then on the verge of hitting myself as I said the last part, I could tell that his antennae was raising high in confusion.

A "Yes Sir!" would have been fine. But I was simply too infatuated by him, I just had to tell him that no matter what it is he wishes for me to do, I will do so perfectly and I _will not _fail him. His optic and my own optics were locked, it seemed as though he was about it say something but he didn't, his gaze was drawn to the two vehicons that left the room and stood beside him. They nodded at Commander Shockwave as he looked at me for the last time. "Excellent, ensure that you do not." He then finally turned around, as did the two vehicons, and made a steady depart.

I felt my shoulders drop as I watched him leave, admiring him from behind as I quietly sighed, feeling love struck. I strangely felt upset as he left, well of course, that was understandable. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, seeing him leave is something I don't necessarily enjoy.

I then looked to the datapad within my servo, feeling it's warmth from being left online. I then realised that Commander Shockwave had _touched_ this! He _touched me_!

Well... _I_ touched him, but still, it was positively astonishing! I nearly felt inclined to _not_ give Megatron this datapad. I'll just keep it for myself.

It then became clear that I actually _could_ keep it. I can simply make my way back to my dorm and exchange this information on this one and transfer it onto another datapad, it would only take a moment!

With a large smile, I burst with excitement and quickly left my post, not caring that I could get into a deep plight for leaving. I took another route back up to the higher levels of the ship so not to run into Commander Shockwave (Even thought that would be _amazing!)_ I simply couldn't for I would face severe consequences. And said consequences would be given to me by him, which would make me want to literally kill myself on the spot. The sad part is that that's not a hyperbole.

I rushed out of the elevator and tried to prevent myself from running, I didn't want to receive any weird glances from the soldiers around me. I finally arrived at my dorm and was very glad to see that no others were here. I approached the desk with datapads and picked up a memory-free one and swiftly connected the two with their cables, starting the tranfer. I was shocked that the day I dropped the datapad in the main control room was now the second best day of my life.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this so much, wow... I genuinely couldn't stop laughing at some parts! Well, I just hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Please leave a review and stay tuned!~**


	3. My Dream Job

**-Author's Notes-**

**Greetings once again! New chapter! It's longer yet again, which pleases me so I hope it pleases you. I'm just going to stop typing now and let you (hopefully) indulge yourself!~**

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is ****fan made****. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

My visor dimmed in boredom as I flicked through the contents of the main computer console within the energon bay. It certainly wasn't an amusing job having to search through a computer that has a screen of which displays nothing but boring words that you hold no interest in. I was standing quietly on one spot as I continued what I was doing, gradually growing more irritated. I wasn't alone, a few other vehicons; approximately five or six, were in here with me. I then began to hunch forward, trying to ignore the 'clinks' and 'whatangs' of the equipment my comrades were whacking and pounding around the place. They were giving me a genuine helm ache...

All of us were currently working on repairs, the machinery that was used to organise and store the energon cubes had broken down. Just wonderful. I gladly volunteered on trying to fix the main computer, it saves me the trouble of partaking in the heavy lifting duties. I simply don't have the concentration to do that. To be honest, I don't have the concentration to do anything whatsoever at the moment.

It has been a good three earth days since that amazing occurrence I had with Commander Shockwave, my very first interaction with him. I had not seen him since then, but that spark-stopping moment has never left my processor, nor do I think it will. My work has been much worse than it was previously due to this. Pfft, because _I care_, but I do have to be careful not to be _too_ laid-back, or I will end up in major trouble. But in all honesty, I wasn't being laid-back! I was simply a little 'distracted'_..._

Okay; I was _very _distracted.

That remarkable touch I shared with my beloved Commander Shockwave; I could _still_ feel it. The smooth metal of his servo was somewhat warm, I could even _feel _its diversity, let alone see it. I always have to keep telling myself that he didn't care that we even touched, because he truly didn't, but by the Allspark I wanted him to care _so badly_. If Commander Shockwave ever looked at me the way I looked at him, with lingering looks and loving optics, or 'optic' in his case, then my life would be complete. I wanted much _much_ more than a subtle touch of his servo, even though that was a stunning transpiration I had with him that I will never ever forget.

I wanted to embrace and feel his entire frame, to keep him as close as possible to me and hold him, to recharge beside him _every single_ night. My immense desire to be with him just keeps getting stronger and stronger, and I am certain that these desires will continue to grow. There's absolutely no hope I'll move onto loving someone else. I fell desperately in love with him the moment I saw him.

I then slowed my typing on the keyboard as I recalled when I first laid my optics on Commander Shockwave. It was when Starscream, myself and a few other vehicons along with two Autobot prisoners; Arcee and Cliffjumper, were making our way to one of his laboratories on Cybertron. It was to decode an encrypted Autobot message the prisoners had both received from Optimus Prime himself, and at first, I was _very_ afraid of seeing Commander Shockwave. _Oh_, I simply had no idea.

I had heard so much about him, so many frightening rumours that made my energon run cold. I'm pretty certain that most of these rumours are true as well. I also heard that he was a remarkable scientist; that was also enough to petrify me. Scientists, doctors etc; yeah, they _terrify _me. The thought of being held captive as an experiment... Slowly being dissected and stuck into by _needles._ I simply shudder at the thought.

But once I saw him; when my optics landed on him, my entire frame just decided to stop functioning, as though my entire processor was simply focusing its attention on the functioning of my optics, to observe and analyse every nook and cranny of the purple mech's luscious frame. I simply couldn't help but stare, he was walking with such a collected stride, two vehicons right beside him, and my mouth just went agape behind my mask as my optics widened.

I remember it distinctly. I was at the main entrance of the lab, he was a good distance away from me, but I knew I was in love the moment he was within my sight. The rumours of him, be they true or not, didn't matter to me anymore.

My faceplates heated up as my optics sucked up every last detail of his frame before he had walked into the room of which Starscream, Arcee and Cliffjumper had entered. I waited a short while before I hearing minor shouts, it was obvious that they were mainly emitting from Cliffjumper.

_"Arcee?! Arcee?! I'll scrap you both!" _

But I honestly didn't care about those Autobots, I just wanted to see that unbearably attractive mech again. But Cliffjumper's shouts was when I realised that Shockwave had clearly achieved what we came here for. I was so very impressed by this, the rumours of him being an amazing scientist were clearly true.

Shortly afterward, he steadily exited the room again, the very same vehicons following him, and then he was gone. He had entered the room he came from, clearly going back to whatever scientific duties he had been working on beforehand. I gazed at the door in a complete love-daze, my arms drooped to my side as I tilted my helm sideways slightly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of the vehicons that were privileged to actually be beside and walk with Commander Shockwave. I would love my work within the Decepticons _so much more_ if that was what I got to do.

"214!"

"Huh?! What?!"

I was suddenly brought out of my daydream, I swiftly turned around and looked at the vehicon that called my 'name'. He, and the rest of the vehicons, were looking at me. They were all complete with their repairs and they simply stood there. Waiting. Why must I be such an easily distracted mech?

"I asked; Are you complete with the repairs on the computer?" The same vehicon questioned again as he continued to look at me. I felt my spark sink and I turned to look at the computer again, fumbling with my servos as I began typing on the keyboard again, increasing my efforts on repairing the console. "N-not yet, uh, almost done!" I said a little too quickly, trying to rush as I could practically feel their optics burning into me.

After awhile, I finally completed the repairs, the sound of machinery turning online and moving around soon following as I did so. The vehicons immediately left the room as they became certain of the successful repairs, it was obvious to me that I had worn out their patience. I sighed slightly as I watched them leave, my visor dimming more than before as I too left the room.

I was now going to return to the job I had been doing before I was randomly comlinked to participate in the repairs of the energon bay's systems. This job being patrol duty. I enjoy patrol duty the most out of all my jobs because I was constantly walking, even something as simplistic as that is enough to keep me happily occupied. It was much less boring than guard duty, just standing there and doing nothing. Bleh!

Whereas patrol duty, I could get a small insight on what everyone was doing on the ship. Sometimes something interesting would happen, I remember when Knockout was having a panic attack because there was a scratch on his finish. I approached and stood outside of the medical bay once I heard him, trying to contain my laughter as I listened to him.

_"Look. At. It. Look at it! It's huge!" _

_"My buffer?! Has anyone seen my- Where is my buffer?! For Primus' sake!" _

_"Agh! This scratch! It's burning into my very __soul__!"_

Once the red medic said that, I ran away as I started to burst out laughing, he was such a prissy femme.

So yes, patrol duty certainly can be fun, and I'm excited about it this time because I'll be patrolling the sector of the ship where the laboratory is located! Where Commander Shockwave is!

I completely ignored the quiet yet high-pitched squeal that escaped my vocalizer as I began to rush to said sector, not too long before arriving. I took out my black-coloured cannon and held it firmly within the pointed digits of my servo, carefully looking around the quiet area before I took the patrol route around the sector.

On usual patrol duties, I would occasionally pass a vehicon, who would nod at me as I nodded at him in acknowledgment. Sometimes I would pass an officer, which would frighten me if they were in a bad mood, but generally they walked pass as I saluted them with professional respect. This respect being very minimum. I simply did it to keep myself safe, no need to cause any unwanted trouble.

I practically jump out of my armour when Megatron would be strolling the halls, a rare occasion for me, but it has happened. He never did anything as he passed by, but really, who wouldn't be afraid of The Dark Lord? I always hope that he simply doesn't roam the halls when I am, I just pray to Primus that I'm lucky.

I then 'hmphed' as I realised that Commander Shockwave and I _never _met within the corridors of the warship, and this sudden realisation immediately made me quite upset. Why? Why of _all_ Decepticons did he have to be the only one that I couldn't run into at least once? That alone would keep me content, but yet I know I would crave more. But still, I would be that one bit happier if I could be that close to him from time to time, I could nearly make a schedule out of it! But no, I'm just unlucky.

Another sigh emitted from my vocalizer, but it was much louder and more frustrated than my last. I looked around in slight curiosity as I continued my patrolling, and it soon became clear that I was approaching Commander Shockwave's lab. My spark began racing and I slowed my movements, looking to the door of his laboratory down the hallway. I stared at the large metal door, very well aware that the mech I wished to have as my own was behind it.

I continued my slow steps, eventually arriving right in front of the door. I then stopped, no reason behind my halt, I simply did it, and stared at the laboratory's door, listening carefully. How wonderful would it be if I could just waltz in and hug him from behind? To be able to lovingly kiss his helm as he began to nuzzle into me. I closed my optics slowly and sighed quietly, dropping my shoulders at the thought.

I couldn't hear anything all too well as I listened, I couldn't hear anything at all actually. The lab had more soundproof efficient walls due to the intense and loud work that ensued within the room on most occasions, so it was only _logical,_ as Commander Shockwave would say. I leaned forward slightly, pressing my audio receptor against the frame of the metal door to try and listen further. Perhaps I could try and make out even a subtle sound? It was better than nothing.

But still, nothing could be heard as I listened. These walls were much more soundproof efficient than I thought. I huffed slightly and still tried to listen, pressing against the door frame even further as I desperately tried to hear what Commander Shockwave was doing. I was really surprised by how well the sound was being blocked out, but it really annoyed me. Why did all of the unlucky things such as this happen to me?

I then blinked as I realised I wasn't touching anything anymore. The touch of the door had suddenly disappeared. I also realised I was falling forward, having leaned on the door too hard that I depended my own weight on it.

"Oof!"

I cringed as I expected to fall flat onto the ground, but instead I fell into something and dropped my cannon onto the ground. Once I hit it I grasped onto it tightly to prevent my fall, wrapping my servos right around the unknown mass. I then felt the object I was holding move backwards slightly, it was then I realised that I had not fallen into something. But _someone. _

In the corner of my optic, I could see a flash of purple. My spark skipped a beat as I slowly looked up to see who it was, my optics catching quick glimpses of the details and features of this person's frame as I shifted my helm upwards. _I know this body..._ Then finally, my optics were suddenly met by a bright red one.

This has got to be a sick nightmare or an amazing dream.

"Co-om-mander S-Sh-Shockwave..." I started with an extremely shaky voice, it even glitched slightly as I said it. He stared at me, somewhat wavered by what had happened and tilted his helm to the side. "What are you doing?" He asked bluntly, staring down at me with curiosity as his antennae flicked. He had opened the lab door whilst I was leaning on it; causing me to fall onto him. I was mortified but delighted at the same time. The chances of this happening were _how low? _

I stared at my obsession, completely frozen before I began to suddenly tremble, it got more hysteric as each moment passed.

My spark was beating hard in my chest, I'm sure he could both hear and feel it. My optics shook as my visor brightened, my lip plates trembling nervously. I'm holding him. _I'm holding him! _My entire frame, not just my faceplates, began to heat up immensely, if this continues my cooling fans were surely to kick in soon.

"I... I..." My processor was locked on that one word, not knowing what else to say to him. He shifted slightly, clearly growing uncomfortable by my tight grasp on him as he rested his servo on my shoulder to push me off. It then became clear to me that I had both my arms tightly wrapped around his hips, my servos latched onto his aft, my face right into his crotch plating...

"Oh my Primus..." I whispered as I suddenly let him go and fell onto the ground, aft thumping loudly on the floor. I was already growing extremely aroused by simply _touching_ him; let alone actually having the opportunity to touch the areas I've dreamed of touching for _so long, _but my embarrassment was enough to make me focus on apologizing. "Sir, I... I am_ so so sorry. _I-I didn't mean to - I was just, I eh..." I fumbled with my words as I covered my face with my servo and stood up. I then peeped at him through my digits and began walking backwards. He watched me, even though he had no face, I could tell he was _extremely _confused.

"I'm j-just going to go back to my duties. E-Excuse me, Commander Shockwave." I spoke quickly as I swiftly saluted him and picked up my gun and turned around to leave, but my departure was left short as I suddenly felt a servo grab my shoulder and pull me back. I turned to look at him and began to shake again as he started to speak. _He _was touching _me?! _

"It is quite alright, it would be illogical to linger on the matter. Now, I was about to leave here to find assistance from Knockout or one of the troops, but considering you are here, that will not be necessary." He finished as he let me go and motioned for me to follow him. _  
_

Is he serious?.. Is this... Is this a dream?! I simply gawked at him, not knowing what to do. Never did I ever think I would get to do this _for real! _This moment; I've dreamed of it at night, I wished for it to come true _everyday_! I tried to prevent myself from hitting my face, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming. But by Primus I hope I'm not!

I then hugged my cannon in excitement as he had his back turned to me. I'm with _Commander Shockwave, alone,_ in the laboratory! I bit on my lip plates and prevented a squeal and entered the room further, following him like a hungry scraplet. The lab door closed as I entered the room further, it was then I realised I had Commander Shockwave all to myself. Just him and I, no one else.

Perfection.

I approached him from behind as he stood at his lab table, I was still nervous about all of this, but for some peculiar reason, I felt so at ease the longer I was around him. I observed him from behind, taking in all of his features with starving optics. I could take him right here and now.

The purple mech then turned to look at me and I suddenly began to tremble again. His optic was so intimidatingly gorgeous, I could never tell what he was truly thinking as I looked at it. "Come here." He asked as he averted his gaze back to what he had been doing. His voice sent a jolt through my frame and I practically felt myself melt. I could only imagine how beautiful his deep voice would be as he moaned. I shivered slightly at the enticing thought and quickly did as he said and stood right beside him.

My spark was bouncing in my chamber, tossing and turning, flipping and twisting. Well, that it was what it felt like. I was having a very hard time trying to comprehend what was happening right now. It was my forbidden dream come true. It would seem my excessive whining of not being able to be around Commander Shockwave had been acknowledged by Primus. Finally.

I then looked to what he was doing, he seemed to be working on a experiment for 'Project Predacon' or something. He had a few of their bones on the table, along with four large test tubes with a bundle of wires connected to them. I gazed at them before looking to Commander Shockwave once again. I wanted to ask what it was he wanted me to do, but I would not _dare _to pester him by constantly asking questions, so I refrained from doing so. I decided to simply bathe myself in his presence. I directed my visor towards what he was doing, but in reality, my optics were sideways and firmly locked on his frame. It didn't matter how long I stared at him for, he just always remained fascinating.

After a short time, he looked at me and pointed a sharp digit at the test tubes before speaking. "This experiment is simple and basic, you need no expertise in this so do not expect it to be complicated, rest assured." He started, his voice never failing to cause my optics to dim.

"I merely require you to observe these tubes whilst I electrically charge them with my computers. Use this datapad to note the results, you also may want to stand back slightly, for safety reasons. And _do not_ interfere with the experiment, no matter what happens. Do you understand?" He finished solemnly as he picked up the datapad he was referring to from the table and handed it to me. This time I tried to not get distracted by him and focus my attention on doing my _absolute best_ for him.

I quickly took it from his servo and nodded with determination. "Yes, of course sir!" I stood back as he insisted, I was trying my best to impress him, showing him that I was interested in what he was doing and that I was willing to do my part to the best of my ability. But I could tell he didn't particularly care...

He nodded and made his way over to the computers at the far end of the room. I now understood why he needed extra help, he couldn't really make an accurate observation when being that far away, not to mention he needed to keep the computers on for a certain amount of time, so running up and down the lab wasn't going to be very efficient. He simply couldn't do it alone, and I was _perfectly _happy with assisting him.

I stared at him as he walked. He clearly had a reason for doing this experiment, but he knew that telling a simple-minded vehicon about it was completely pointless. I did want to know, but though I'm not like other vehicons, I'm still not the smartest person around. He simply needed me to do this and then I would have to leave, I was beyond dreading that moment.

I then watched him as he approached and configured with the computers, I could not believe how many opportunities I was receiving here to just _stare_ at him, to observe and analyse his entire frame from the front and behind. It was then I realised how much more vivid my 'dreams' were going to be. I suddenly shook those thoughts away and growled quietly too myself. _Focus! _

I simply cannot fail Commander Shockwave!

"Are you ready?" He called from afar and I jumped slightly at his voice. "O-Oh uhm, yes! Yes sir!" I cried back, looking to the datapad in my servo. I then read through it, it had a list.

"1.

2.

3.

4."

Well, a blank list, but it became clear to me that I had to write down whatever happens to the test tubes. I looked to the tubes and noticed that each one was also labelled with an individual number from one to four. Yeah, this was going to be easy, I can do this.

I then heard Commander Shockwave turn on the computers, sudden yellow electrical sparks shot through the tubes, causing me to flinch slightly and stand back further. But my love for Commander Shockwave was much too deep for me to be afraid of things such as that, I am much too determined to succeed. If only to impress him.

The first test tube began to boil, and it seemed that that's all it was going to do, so I quickly typed that into the first space labelled for test tube number one. I made sure to keep an optic on it though as I moved on. Test tube number two wasn't reacting. At all. So I made a quick note of that and continued with my observations.

Test tube number three was... Changing colour? All the tubes were yellow formally, but this tube was changing from yellow to blue? Well, I am certain Commander Shockwave knows the logic behind this, so I simply typed this reaction into the datapad.

Test tube number four was scaring the living frag out of me! It was boiling like a terrorcon and changing different colours consistently. I stood back as this occurred and noted this within the datapad, remembering that Commander Shockwave had ordered me not to interfere with the experiment no matter what, so I certainly wasn't going to.

These reactions continued to ensue before Commander Shockwave finally shut down the computers and made his way over to me. I began to add every little detail to everything I wrote according to the experiment, wishing to impress Commander Shockwave _even slightly_. I had to my absolute best. He approached me and extended his servo, clearly awaiting for me to give him the datapad. I handed it to him and watched as he read through it, looking from the datapad to the test tubes.

"Hmm," I fidgeted with my servo as he read through it, not feeling certain by what he meant by that sound. Oh it's obvious; he hates it. I knew it. He hate- "This is excellent, I was not expecting you to explain this so vividly. Even Knockout does not dwell so accurately on these matters." He looked up at me, his antennae twitching as I stared at him in shock. Not only did I do well, but I exceeded his expectation! In other words; _I impressed him! _He's actually pleased with what I did!

"R-Really Commander Shockwave?.." I asked out of complete surprise, my excitement couldn't be held much longer. "Indeed. This is most impressive. Not to mention I was observing you as you made the analysis. You were very quick and sharp with what you wrote, you were clearly making sure to insert the data with absolute precision and accuracy. Which is exactly what you did. Have you ever worked with scientific endeavors before?" He asked as he placed the datapad onto the lab table and looked at me intently. He was _watching_ me?I could not help but feel both honoured and flattered by that. I simply shook my helm at his question, my face plates heating up from his compliment.

"I see. Then you must hold some form of an interest in it, perhaps you do your own research in your own time?" He continued to question me, clearly what I wrote really surprised him. He just has no idea how happy he is making me right now. "An i-interest? Well, I do like science but I... Wouldn't say I have read anything too scientific before. My interest really is j-just..." You. That's what I wanted to say to him, but I simply rubbed my helm and shrugged. I've never been so thankful for this visor and mask.

He tilted his helm to the side, I could oddly tell that he was still curious but he brushed it off and nodded at me. "I understand I suppose. Excuse my excessive questioning but would you be willing to join me with my experiments? I can relinquish you from your usual duties and you may assist me in the lab everyday. Knockout is my assistant, but he hardly comes pass being an adequate one, not to mention he has work to do as a medic. You seem to have the skill, so long... As I..." He slowed his words before stopping completely, he obviously couldn't continue when I had just fainted and passed out on the floor.

* * *

**Oh David... *Facepalm.* Well, his dream finally came true!~ Well, part of it anyway! **

**A big thank you to those who have reviewed, I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far! **

**Please stay updated and leave a review! Thanks for reading!~**


	4. My New And Unlikely 'Acquaintance'

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hello my friends! Another chapter!~ I really can't stop writing, but I have exams soon so my writing may decrease, unfortunately. But dare not think that I am _not _continuing this, I will continue and finish this fanfic, do not fret!~ **

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is ****fan made****. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

Have you ever wanted someone so much that it _hurts?_

_It was a tight grasp, two completely different shapes of warm metal wrapped around each other, expressing a remarkable sensation that only the two owners of said metal could see. Could feel. _

_His servo was being held in mine, our arms brushed occasionally as did our chest plates. I simply chuckled, I was standing on the tips of my pedes due to my smaller height. In respect for this he slowly bent down, giving me the opportunity to press my helm gently against his own. I hummed in joy, he tightened the grip of our servos and I merely squeezed back affectionately. These subtle movements were nothing but emphases of pure love. _

_The large mask that covered my entire face along with the red visor had been removed, allowing me to press my lip plates to the side of his purple-plated helm. His silver and thin antennae drooped low at this, a slight nudge of his helm causing it to move further into my loving touch. I smiled and slowly kissed from the side of his helm to his glowing optic. _

_I was so happy._

_His optic blazed brighter at the touch of my lip plates before I slowly pulled away, staring directly at him. He wrapped his arm with his single servo around me, causing me to shudder at his touch, a touch of which I desired so badly. I then returned the gesture with both of my own arms, wrapping them tightly around him. I then pressed our helms together once again._

_"I'll never let you go." _

_I whispered with a small smile as I looked at him. He remained quiet, pulling me closer to him as his armour began to gradually lose its brilliant colour, fading away. My spark began to race as I gazed at him in confusion, my optics growing wide. "Shockwave?.." _

_I began to shake and grip him tighter, it was then I realised that my servos were passing through him, as though he wasn't even there. He was now transparent and it was becoming worse._

_"Shockwave!" _

_I cried and tried to hug him again, falling to my knees as I passed through him. He wasn't answering me. I lifted my servos from the ground and lifted my body up from where I had fallen but remained on my knees, desperately looking around._

_He was gone. _

_Coolant began to drip from my optics as I continued to search around for him, standing up on my pedes once again as the area surrounding me began growing darker and darker. I was alone._

_"...I'll never let you go..." I wheezed out as I clasped my optics shut, gritting my denta as I looked down._

_He was never mine to begin with. _

My vision was fuzzy as I steadily opened my optics, a white light shining brightly in my sight as I tried to sit upwards. I was lying down on an askew surface, presumably a berth.

A flash of red began to appear in my blurry vision as my sight began to improve. Where was I? How did I get here? I felt a wave of confusion wash over me. What had happened?

I suddenly felt that I was trembling hysterically, my spark beating fast as I began to grow more aware of my surroundings, I could feel the streaks of coolant that seeped from my optics run down my face plate, but I was wearing my mask with my visor so it could not be seen by anyone.

Another dream. That's all it was. I have experienced that one _many_ times before. I would be holding him and loving him, my Commander Shockwave, and he would happily return the affectionate gestures. He would return the love. It was always so _amazing_.

But then; he disappears, and I would be left alone without him. Without anyone. Completely alone. I would always wake up with tears of coolant in my optics, my spark completely broken. It always felt so _real. _This pain. This sparkbreak, it was consistent, I always relived it and it just wouldn't stop.

I closed my optics and covered my face plate with my servos, my visor dimming as I sadly shook my helm. "Why?.. Why must I endure this?.." I spoke aloud, speaking to no one as I began to sigh. I then removed my servos from my face plate and looked around the area I was in, only to realise that I was in the medical bay, Knockout staring at me from the side of the berth of where he stood, his optics wide and his derma parted slightly.

My face plate suddenly dropped and heated up in embarrassment as I gazed at him. _Oh frag... _

He immediately noticed that I had realized he was looking at me, a small and devious smile plastering his face plate as he shook his helm. It was easy to hide my emotional anxiety from Commander Shockwave due to his incapability to understand emotions or detect them, but I have absolutely _no hope_ with a flirtatious mech like Knockout.

"Well, well, well. I've never had a vehicon patient like _you _before. That must have been some intense dream you had." He chuckled darkly and placed one of his servos on his hip plating, that sarcastic smile only becoming larger. I simply remained still, not uttering a word as I continued to watch him in complete terror.

" 'Shockwave, Shockwave, Shockwave', that's all you kept on saying. I'm curious; what was your dream about?" He smirked and rested his servo on the berth, leaning forward as he stared at me intently. I simply felt my lip plates shake and my spark thump within its chamber. He knew of my functionality with emotions, he knew my secret. I'm dead; I'm a dead mech!

This was what I always tried to avoid! I always tried to avoid battle or always be extremely careful so that I would _never _end up in the medical bay, the chances of my secret being found out were so much higher then. But this was it, I screwed up too much this time.

I heaved heavily and quickly jumped off of the berth, ignoring his question completely and kneeling both of my knees onto the cold floor as I gripped his leg plates in some form of a hug, causing him gasp. "Please, please, _please _do not tell anyone about this sir! I beg of you, I will do anything you want! I-I'll help you buff yourself! I'll give you my daily ration of energon! I-I'll clean the medical bay! Oh, sir, please I am so sorry. No one must know!"

I embraced his legs tighter before he growled and pushed me away, immediately wiping his legs in a frisky manner as I fell to the floor at his pedes. He really never put anything before his finish.

"Firstly; Do _not_ touch me like that. This paint job is very expensive and it is buffed absolutely everyday, I do not want some lower ranked soldier that has been doing Primus knows what with his servos to touch me like that, I already have an idea of what you've been doing with _yours_ after your little 'performance' while you were recharging. Ewwugh!" He said as he cringed and shook his helm vigorously.

He then stood back a little and looked to me again. "Secondly; don't tell anyone about what? That you just had a sexual dream about your beloved Commander Shockwave?" He smirked again and began to laugh, causing me to lower my head bashfully before shaking it. As I thought, I really couldn't hide my emotions from this mech.

"S-Sir, you misunderstand, I didn't have a dream such as that about Commander Shockwave, I-It was about, uhm..." I slowly trailed off and looked away, practically ready to jump off of this warship. What was I going to _do? _Not only did Knockout know of my emotional state, but he saw me experience one of my dreams about Commander Shockwave! Along with getting the completely wrong idea of what it was about. How humiliating...

I really couldn't just say: 'Oh, I just had a dream about Commander Shockwave disappearing right in front of me after we shared loving gestures and affectionate actions, my spark's just broken into _tiny little pieces_, that's all.'

Really. He'd consider me less sad if I was lusting after Commander Shockwave rather than loving him, he considers me a Primus damned Decepticon! Decepticons don't _love. _The last thing I need is for him to insult me even further.

I then shook those thoughts away and bit my lip plates as Knockout stared at me, waiting patiently as he then crossed his arms.

"It was _about_?.." He continued to smile, his smartaft nature always annoyed me, but it had _never_ been directed at _me_ before, so I was much more afraid of it this time. I could not annoy him because he was an officer, one wrong move and I'll be finished. That is, if I already wasn't.

I simply frowned and sighed. "Sir, please; may you forget about what has just happened? I kindly request you do not inform anyone of my emotional state. Please..." I begged him, looking to the ground as his smile was slowly wiped away. I then brought myself to looking back up at him, noticing that his facial expression was very serious and thoughtful. Strange, he almost looked considerate in an oddly compassionate way, certainly not the Knockout I've come to know.

He simply sighed and nodded. "You're no fun; but I will not tell anyone of this. I won't gain anything from it anyway..." He said with a bored tone before I swiftly stood up and clasped my servos together in a praying manner. "Thank you so much sir! You have no idea of how happy you have just made me!" I smiled behind my mask and sighed in relief, looking at the red medic as he simply flaunted his servo. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Though I am pretty curious... How did you gain your emotions? Are you the only vehicon like this?" He asked me with a curious sparkle in his optics. I simply shrugged and rubbed my helm, even _I _didn't know the answer to that.

"I've always been like this, and as far as I know; there are no other vehicon troops like me." I concluded with an unsure tone, watching the flashy sports car as he nodded in understanding. "I see. So you're the only one?" I began to think for a moment before nodding, he grinned wildly at this.

"Heh, finally, someone I can talk to properly _and _boss around." He chuckled cheekily as my shoulders dropped low. That didn't sound very pleasant, I really didn't want Knockout calling me here just so he could nag at me and then tell me to scrub the floor. That would be that little quantity of freedom I had just _gone! _I'd be better off being offline...

Knockout continued to laugh and shook his helm. "I'm _just_ kidding, though I might ask for your presence here every once in awhile. Without Breakdown, I really don't have someone to talk to. Except maybe Starscream, but he's very... Ehh." He looked away with uncertainty, but I simply stepped forward and laughed a little, nodding my helm. "I know _exactly _what you mean." He averted his stare back to me and smiled a little.

"So, _would_ you be willing to join me every now and then? I wouldn't mind the company, and the assistance of course." He asked as I titled my helm to the side. He was being serious about this? He truly must have been lonely behind that narcissistic personality of his. I began to ponder for a moment. Since Knockout and I started talking moments ago, I strangely felt a sense of ease. He's still that cocky and boastful mech, but he's not as bad as I thought he was.

If I went to help him every now and then, or even see him just to talk, _my _life would be much less lonely as well and much more interesting. I could be excused from my duties to help an officer, it would be much better than guard duty!

I decided to stop debating with myself and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes of course! I would like that very much." I smiled more behind my mask and he nodded. "Alright, I was examining you awhile ago. 214, is it? You'll need to-" "David." I suddenly interrupted him and he stopped.

"David? What's 'David'?" He asked in complete confusion, raising an optic ridge. "David's my name. Well, to myself that is. You have no idea how horrible it is to be considered a number all of the time..." I said sadly as he tilted his helm to the side.

"What kind of a name is 'David'? I've never heard of it on Cybertron." He stated, he still looked very confused. I simply shook my helm before speaking again. "That's because it's not Cybertronian. It's a name humans use. Once I decided I wanted a proper name for myself, I couldn't think of any Cybertronian name that suited me. At all. When I hacked into this 'World Wide Web' database these humans have, I found an endless list of human names, and I found this one and that was it; I named myself David." I finished proudly, receiving a chuckle from the red mech.

"It sounds really strange, 'Day-vid', 'Dave-id'. Humans, sheesh, their names are really peculiar." He shook his helm as I chuckled a little, still feeling weird of talking to an officer like this, but he was clearly used to talking to vehicons, whether they were listening or not. It was also clear that he had wanted someone to listen to him all along, rather than them not. I suppose I really didn't mind that, so long as he wasn't boasting about himself all of the time.

"Now _David_," He started, bringing me back into the world of reality. "Commander Shockwave brought you here, he said if you were in-" "_What?!_" I clamored in complete shock, causing the medic to sink his helm into his neck a little. I stood back and grabbed the side of my helm with both of my servos, becoming frantic by what Knockout had just told me.

"Okay... You _really _need to stop interrupting me." He said blankly as he looked somewhat irritated. I ignored him and began walking in circles like a lost drone. "W-What do you mean _'Commander Shockwave brought me here'?!_" I cried again, causing Knockout to sigh and place a sharp digit on the middle of his forehelm.

"I mean; He carried you here because you randomly passed out while he was talking to you." He closed his optics in annoyance as I stopped dead in my tracks. "...Co-Commander Shockwave... _Carried me?.."_

Knockout tilted his helm slightly, clearly perplexed by my reaction to all of this. How could I _not_ react to this?! _Commander Shockwave __carried me! _He carried me! "I think I'm going to purge my tanks..." I dimmed my visor and planted myself onto the floor, trembling immensely as I stared at the medical bay's floor.

Knockout was still quite baffled by all of this, he closed his optics and waved his servos in front of himself. "Wait, wait, wait... Do you hate Commander Shockwave or something? Did he do something to you?" He asked, causing me shoot my gaze at him rapidly. "What?! Me?! Hate Commander Shockwave?! Never!" I practically exploded, standing up quickly as I began glaring at Knockout, causing him to stand back slightly.

I suddenly realized what I did and began shaking again. "Ooh sir, I am _so sorry. _I really didn't mean to shout at you like that." I covered my face with my servos and shook my helm. I just had an emotional outburst at an _officer. _I'm nothing but an emotionless wreck, this is the first time I've _ever_ talked to someone while freely expressing how I felt. I never knew I was this _bad_.

Knockout simply raised an optic ridge, still trying to figure out what was going on. "So you _do_ like him?" He questioned again, causing me to nod slowly. "Oh, I don't just _like him _sir. It's so much stronger than that..."

I admitted shyly, causing him to blink multiple times. "Wow... I meet a vehicon soldier who harbours emotions and is in love with Commander Shockwave. I really wasn't expecting that to happen today." He grinned sheepishly and I frowned in embarrassment behind my mask, rubbed the side of my arm gently.

"I-I just can't help it... What did he say to you when he brought me here?.." I felt my spark flutter at the though of him carrying me , I was _in _his arms. He certainly must have had a good reason for it.

"Well," Knockout started, tapping his digit on his chin as he looked to the side. "He said he wanted you to return to him once you awoke, he wants you to assist him with his work. He wanted me to examine you first though, he was too busy to do it himself and he was pretty confused by why you suddenly went unconscious." The red medic began to chuckle and rested both of his servos on his hips. "Now I know why."

I ignored his smart remark and began pressing my digits together. "He-He still wants me to help h-him?" My optics began to shake a little as I brought my gaze to the floor. Knockout simply nodded and crossed his servos. "Mmmhm. He does, so you better go back when you can. Will you try and get a schedule off of him for when you're working, so you can come tell me and I'll try figure out when you can come and assist me?"

I looked to him and snorted. "Yeah, 'assist' you." I know Knockout's an officer, but the more I talked to him the more I felt inclined to be myself. He chuckled at what I said and this only made me feel more comfortable, I was actually approaching the point of calling him a _friend,_ but it was much too soon and Knockout was very unpredictable, and a _Decepticon. _I couldn't do something stupid and become attached, I had to be careful. I'll simply consider him an acquaintance for now.

"Oh, it won't be that bad." He laughed, walking over to the medical table as he picked up a datapad. "Look, you just go back to your _true love_ and do whatever it is you need to do, I don't want to get into trouble for keeping you here." He said as he flicked through the contents of the datapad with his index digit. I nodded at him and smiled a little. "Thank you sir, I will come back when I can." I stated before I made my way to medical bay's door.

"Knockout." He called to me, causing me to look over my shoulder. "Huh?" I stared at him as he looked up from the datapad and back to me.

"Call me Knockout, not 'sir'. Peh, that title doesn't even suit me anyway." He grinned, averting his gaze to the datapad once more before I smiled wider and nodded. "Of course, Knockout." I finished before approaching the door, it opened as I neared it.

"Oh, and Knockout, you don't need to pretend that you're reading that." I snickered and left as he shot his helm upward. "What?! _Pretending _to read it?!" He was about to continue with his furious outburst but he could hear that I had ran off down the hall, still snickering a little.

I turned a corner and began to laugh once I was certain I was alone. I felt so glad right now, I've never shared a proper conversation with someone before. And for it to be _Knockout, _of all bots! And not only that, but Commander Shockwave wants me to return to him! He truly wanted me to be his assistant, and I was more than happy to!

I squealed in excitement and began to make my way to the laboratory once again. I was rushing but slowly becoming more nervous, remembering I had passed out randomly in front of Commander Shockwave. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I shook my helm at the thought, I was surprised he still wanted me as an assistant, but very very happy nonetheless. I was simply so honoured by it, it simply made me more determined to impress him even further.

I now held no regrets for leaning on that lab door now; when I was trying to listen to what he had been doing. Even if I fell onto Commander Shockwave like a complete _idiot_. If I had not have done that at that exact time, none of this would have ever happened. My life was finally growing more interesting, I was finally able to be around the one I loved more than anyone and anything.

If I also had not have passed out, I wouldn't have became something close to a friend with Knockout. And he seems very happy with continuing our little meetings together to simply talk. We were both very lonely and we both needed someone to talk to, even though Commander Shockwave was absolutely perfect enough for me to use as someone to talk to.

The idea of just sitting there and listening to him murmur equations made my spark go for a spin! He's so intelligent and tall and masculine and gorgeousand_ logical_... Every time he says that word, my head virtually spins around twice and blows up!

I suddenly giggled like a femme as I arrived at the sector where the laboratory was located. I was still trying to think of what I was going to say to Commander Shockwave, he might want to know why I had went unconscious.

I could just say it was a little malfunctioning glitch or something in my processor? He seems to never dwell on matters too often, so long as he understands the logic behind it, then that's it. He leaves it be. Which I am strangely thankful for, he didn't seem to really care when I fell right into his interface panel and grabbed his aft.

I suddenly felt my face plates heat up at that thought, the fact I actually had the opportunity to touch him was amazing enough, let alone touch _that _part of his body. I remember how well my warms swerved around his perfectly shaped hips, my servos gripped his aft in such a harmonized manner. That bulge in hist crotch was _right_ _in front of me._

I immediately smacked my self, shaking my helm vigorously. The last thing I need to do is get aroused whilst going back to the one I dream of! How stupid can I actually be? I'll dwell on those thoughts later...

I saw the lab door at the end of the hall and stopped, my spark pounding loudly. I waited a short moment before walking again, eventually arriving in front of the door. I stared at it in awe, once again; nothing could be heard. I really need to try and not get so worked up when being around Commander Shockwave, but he's too remarkable to _not _have a nervous breakdown in front of. He should be used to it!

I bit my lip plates before lifting my servo and knocking three times, placing and clasping my servos behind my back and waiting patiently for Commander Shockwave to answer. I knew I was never going to get used to doing this, but that's what made it all the more amazing.

* * *

**You called Knockout a 'prissy femme' David? You're worse! 'Giggling like a femme' and 'squealing'. The frag is wrong with you? **

**Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed, all of your positive feedback simply keeps motivating me to write more and more!~  
**

**Please review and stay tuned, thanks for reading!~**


	5. Maybe It Was A Little Bit 'Obvious'

**-Author's Notes-**

**Greetings! New chapter!~ I'm very surprised I managed to write this up so soon, but very glad nonetheless! I just hope you all turn out as glad as I have, so anyway, read onward! **

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is ****fan made****. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

"Now, hold the cannon very steadily. If this moves so much as an inch whilst I am connecting the wires to their units, it could prove to be very hazardous to both you and I." Commander Shockwave spoke solemnly with an (obviously) unreadable stare. Even though he had only one optic and practically no face, I always attempted to try and read what he was thinking; judging by his body language, his optic's level of brightness and the movements of his antennae. But generally, it was to no avail that I could tell.

It had been four earth days of doing nothing but working with Commander Shockwave in his lab, and never had I felt so happy in my entire life! I wasn't stuck doing boring and repetitive jobs, and most importantly, I actually get to be around Commander Shockwave! I was simply so joyous about this! Even though I had passed out a few days ago, he still felt insistent on allowing me to become his assistant. That was flattering beyond compare, I was close to going unconscious yet again by just knowing that fact.

Commander Shockwave still considered me worthy enough to remain as his helpful assistant, even though I've been nothing but a clumsy dolt every now and then. This knowledge only motivated me to be even more determined to impress him and keep him satisfied, if only to be around him or near him, to know how he was doing, then by Primus; I would remain very happy.

Returning to the matter at hand, I very well knew that when Commander Shockwave said 'hazardous', he meant that death was a factor of the consequences of _not _holding the weapon steady. I kept my firm holding position of the large cannon in tack and nodded in understanding, trying to force every single thought that was loving, and somewhat perverted, towards My Commander out of my processor, aware that failing him simply _was not _an option nor will it ever be.

It was a very difficult task though, every klik I spent with Commander Shockwave was extremely overwhelming with intensifying emotions, I constantly felt jolts of ecstasy shoot through me with each passing moment. So keeping my composure together was indeed; very difficult. But I had to do my best, if I wanted to see Commander Shockwave nearly everyday then I simply must.

Currently, Commander Shockwave and I were working on designing and creating a very dangerous weapon, he told me that he would have me _killed_ by his _own_ servos if I dare told anyone about it. That to be honest, scared me quite a lot, but Commander Shockwave is _very_ unaware of my immense loyalty to him and him alone. I was very honest with the nod and salute I gave him when I swore with genuineness that I would not tell a soul about his current project.

I also understood exactly why he threatened me so harshly, because if I was to tell anyone of this weapon, then a lot of trouble may ensue, and not just for me but for all Decepticons, Autobots and Earth. My trust was an absolute necessity.

Luckily, he took my word for it, telling me that he wasn't planning anything rebellious or treacherous towards the Decepticon cause, it was mainly for safety reasons, _very serious _safety reasons. He too was aware of Megatron's mentality and his obsessive desire for power. If Megatron knew of this weapon, he would use it for reasons that Commander Shockwave would deem pointless and illogical, along with being very dangerous. Commander Shockwave was someone that I trusted beyond compare, if he thought something was wrong; then it was. Simple as that.

Besides, Megatron getting a hold of a dangerous weapon? That reason alone is enough to shut me up, let alone the fact that my derma was mainly sealed for Commander Shockwave's sake. I would die in a sparkbeat even if it meant keeping him simply out of trouble, I would truly do anything for him.

The weapon that Commander Shockwave and I were working on was to make a gaseous version of the extremely dangerous 'Tox-En', this information was also enough for me to realize how truly dangerous this cannon was, the fact that Commander Shockwave was making it really confused me. I simply assumed that it was for when things got _extremely _desperate in battle, to the point that there was nearly no hope of the Decepticons winning.

This cannon was enough to strike down a whole army, but it could also prove to be very harmful towards Decepticons as well. Not only on the battlefield but once the Decepticons know of its existence, many forms of treason may just occur. Many Decepticons would try to steal it and use it against us and the Autobots, starting conflict that would only hinder the Decepticons plans. This weapon was mainly to be used for a situation where we simply held no choice in the matter.

Commander Shockwave's choice of not informing anyone but I, was definitely the logical course of action. And even though he didn't know it, I was the most perfect vehicon to tell out of them all, I wouldn't dare do anything that would put Commander Shockwave in the slightest bit of trouble or danger. I would do absolutely everything in my power to keep him safe, no matter what. My life was no question, I would suffer Unicron's most intense wrath for Commander Shockwave.

I then brought myself away from my work-hindering thoughts and focused my attention on what was currently happening. The massive gun was currently being pressed firmly against the lab table with both of my servos whilst Commander Shockwave started the process of connecting the delicate wiring to their appropriate destinations.

Chances of us being killed _were _low, but it could still happen. The main problem would be if he and I were to be neutralized, only to be found out by a Decepticon officer or troop, therefore exposing the gun's secret to the army, which must be avoided at all costs in Commander Shockwave's case.

Although my mind was unbelievably focused on keeping the weapon secure in place, I couldn't stop my constantly curious optics from roaming over to Commander Shockwave. I kept my visor directed at the gun, but my optics became locked onto Commander Shockwave. I was always very appreciative of the advantages of this visor and mask.

I simply stared at him in complete awe and loving admiration, looking at how perfectly precise each and every movement he made with connecting the wires were. He was so calm and collected, such a perfectionist so he was, I could really tell. He surely might as well be one, it wouldn't take him too long to do something absolutely perfect. Why, it was simply in his nature to be perfect.

I felt a strong and sharp shiver run through my frame as I gaze at his digits of his single servo, seeing how deft they were as they accurately connected each wire slowly and steadily, there was absolutely no desire for any mistakes from that servo. What I would give to see that servo work with other experiences that didn't necessarily relate to science...

My spark began to suddenly make a weird ringing noise, it always did that when I was around him for a certain amount of time. The first time it did that I nearly had a spark attack, I thought he could hear it but I soon figured that he couldn't, considering he never questioned it or even noticed it. It took me time to adjust but I soon did.

The noise was actually quite beautiful, it was in some form of a rhythm. I soon found out that it was my spark practically calling for his own, a request to sparkbond, but always left unanswered. I knew he couldn't actually feel it calling because this was just my spark being peculiar, it was more so telling _me_ that it was absolutely certain of who it wanted to sparkbond with. A sense of complete trust, more like it.

But I didn't need my spark telling me all of this! I was already very much aware! I'll admit, it _i__s_ quite nice having that bit more sense of certainty. Not that it mattered, as if I had a chance of actually _sparkbonding _with Commander Shockwave? Only in my most desired dreams shall I experience that. Though it broke my spark, I could live with it. I think...

I continued to stare at his digits, noticing the electrical sparks that jolted into the air occasionally, reflecting off of his purple armour and making it glow every now and then. It was a gorgeous sight, seeing his antennae twitch and move at every sound he heard or every movement he sensed. The reflective glow in his shining optic, a circular chasm of which I wanted to get lost in forever.

I could feel that marvellous flutter in my spark attack it every time those electrical sparks reflected off of his armour, it made me lean forward _just a little _and gaze at him further.

"Beautiful..." I muttered, completely starstruck by the mech.

He froze and stopped what he was doing, tilting his helm upward to look at me. "What?" He questioned, causing me to stiffen and stare at him in complete embarrassment. _Scrap, scrap, scrap! __Why_ the _frag _did I say that out loud?! What should I say?!

"...Uhm..." I was left in a peril, shifting my optics around the area as he stared at me, clearly awaiting an answer from me. I then looked to the cannon and quickly hatched an idea.

"T-The weapon, i-it's beautiful. Your creations are always so impressive, Commander Shockwave. I n-never have gotten the time to praise you for that, eh, I commend you for your amazing work..." I finished with a clumsy voice, his antennae flicking upward as he eventually nodded slowly.

"I see. Your admiration is appreciated. I do not think much of praise, I simply create what is most necessary for our cause, but oddly enough I am quite fond of the occasional compliment I would receive. I put a lot of work into my scientific endeavors." He concluded as he returned to what he had been doing, I could tell he was approaching completion.

I held back a large sigh of relief, a small smile behind my mask appearing as I felt something urge me to keep talking. With a blink of my optics, I finally brought myself to speak again. "Well... I'm quite surprised to hear that. W-With everything you've accomplished, you should be receiving praise _all of the time_. I mean, r-really, y-you're the most remarkable scientist Cybertron has ever seen." I felt my face plates begin to warm up, I've never tried to engage in a somewhat normal conversation with him before, I just hope that I don't end up annoying him.

He began to speak but continued what he was doing, still keeping his accuracy at top notch. As expected. "You believe so? It may be because many fear me, and I do not blame them for that." I frowned slightly at what he said, still holding the weapon steady as he continued to work.

This statement really annoyed me quite a good bit, I understood why people feared him but they based their beliefs off of foolish rumours! Well, most of them were rumours. But they were not even giving him a chance! But then again, it would be more so Commander Shockwave not giving _them_ a chance to give _him_ a chance, so it was all quite a messed up conundrum, not that he really cared, and if he doesn't care then nor should I.

Either way, the irritation I felt was something I really couldn't prevent. I was very overprotective of Commander Shockwave, and I wasn't going to stop that overprotective side to me anytime soon either.

I waited a short moment before bringing myself to finally speaking again. "Well, I d-don't fear you Commander Shockwave..." He stopped what he was doing yet again and averted his gaze to me. I sank my helm into my shoulders as I stared at him, maybe I said that wrong...

"I-I mean... I respect you more so than fear you. I-I'm very much aware that you are capable of inducing consequences of torture and death onto me if you deemed it...Logical." I concluded awkwardly, keeping my visor directed at him but my optics to the floor. I simply could not control myself when he was watching me like that.

His stare was constant, and I simply remained completely still, trying to prevent myself from trembling as I usually tend to do. He then went back to what he was doing once again, my shoulders dropping low in relief as I figured that he wasn't going to dwell too long on the matter.

"These reasons are precisely why I chose you to become my assistant. Your mind is logically calculative and structured, you would have made a fine scientist or mathematician." He said with a blank tone, my face plates heating up immensely by his compliment. It wasn't really compliments he was giving me, simply honesty. I tried to keep my composure in check as I was still keeping the weapon completely still, my processor trying to think of what to say as a reply.

He actually _said that _to _me?.. _When Commander Shockwave says or does something, you know it's because it is logical and serves reason. He doesn't just say it to be nice. This simply made his statement so much more meaningful to me, he really had no idea.

"T-Thank you sir. I am really glad that you chose me to assist you, it is an honour working alongside a mech such as you." I stared at him as he worked, he simply nodded after I said this. It truly felt so strange with each statement I said, every time a conversation ensued, it gradually became more deeper and well, _normal. _

We tended to speak as though we were close friends, but that might just be my imagination. Commander Shockwave simply does what needs to be done, and that's it. But still, I really felt inclined to increase my consistency of giving him compliments and increasing their meaning, just so long as I was certain that he didn't mind me saying it.

"I'm not so certain why," He randomly started, my stare remaining constant as I gradually became nervous of what he was going to say. "but I receive a strange sense of difference from you. I've already concluded awhile ago that you are not like other vehicons." He said with an unreadable tone, and my spark just sank.

What did he mean by that?! _I've already concluded awhile ago that you are not like other vehicons. _Does he... Know? How could he know?! That's impossible! Well, maybe not impossible but still! Did I do something to give myself away? I began to ponder for a moment, realizing that maybe I stuttered and stammered, daydreamed and fumbled, froze and trembled _once_ too many.

Frag.

He has now done nothing but left me confused here. My curiosity and worry began to overpower me as I decided to question him further on this matter. "Uhm... W-What do you mean by that, sir? If you do not mind my asking..." I spoke with utmost respect, awaiting for his reply.

He closed the panel that was used to cover the wiring units on the weapon, clearly showing that he was finished with what he had been doing. He then looked at me, his attention firmly locked on me. I felt as though he was taking a millenia to reply, my paranoia of being discovered was too great to simply look at this as a misunderstanding. I already felt certain of what he was going to say to me anyway.

"I am the one who invented and created the models and systems of the vehicon troops, I am familiar with their programming and idiosyncrasies. _You _are _nothing _like those unintentionally obedient and practical drones; as I had created them to be, as you should have been. Your behavior alone indicates this." He concluded, picking up a datapad from the side of the lab table, averting his gaze from me to the datapad as he began to presumably type up a report on our current progress with the weapon.

I stood there, completely dumbfounded. He had known all this time?.. He truly had figured it all out. I wasn't certain whether to be scared or... Or... I'm not even certain. I was so petrified that the person I was _so very_ in love with could simply offline me right now, with pure reason and permission. He had all the right to, and I was not sure what to be prepared for.

"...Sir I... I'm-" He raised his single servo up to me halt my words, shaking his helm a little. I clamped my derma shut and stared at him with frozen optics, my spark felt as though it was in my throat.

"I can already see you are afraid. You are concerned for your well-being. Rest assured; no one shall know of your functionality. You are much too useful to me to be offlined, not to mention that there is no logical reason for killing you, even if you are functioned by emotions... That is correct, is it not? You harbour emotions?" He asked me, I knew he was double-checking because he wasn't the brightest when it came to understanding emotions. The fact he had already made this conclusion still baffled me, his extremely high IQ level was enough to still see past my emotional personality. Or maybe it was just obvious, and I was too blind to see that.

My lip plates trembled and I steadily nodded, I was so relieved that he wasn't going to tell anyone about my current state. That nervous breakdown I was just about to have for when he found out about my emotional state was now being transferred into unbearably powerful emotions, causing my system's engines to churn.

I was actually becoming so rapidly overwhelmed with emotions because he, the mech I loved more than anyone, still accepted me for who I was, for who am. Even though he more so wanted me for his scientific duties, he still considered it illogical to kill me even if I wasn't useful to him. I couldn't express my joy, my absolute delight; I simply dimmed my visor and covered my mask with both of my servos.

He looked at me as I did this, tilting his helm to the side a little as his antennae twitched. "Are you bothered by this? You need not fret, though I consider emotions a weakness, it strangely acts as an advantage in your case." I began trembling, this time not holding back my uncontrollable actions. He stood completely still, awaiting for some form of a reply from me, he wasn't certain how to react to my reaction.

I suddenly felt a very large wave of courage build up inside me and decided to begin to unlatch the mask attached to my face plate, removing it once I did so. He was still staring at me as I revealed my face plates to him, coolant seeping from my optics as I brought myself to look at him, wiping the liquid from my optics away with a digit.

"F-Forgive me sir... I am aware that you do not consider emotions in any sense a strength, but you have no idea how long I've wanted to simply be... Free." I never removed my gaze from him as I continued to speak, my voice full of emotion, unlike his own. "I am willing to continue working with the Decepticons, even with my emotions. But it's like being in a container when I cannot express them, I-I am more than happy to continue working with you sir, but would it bother you if could simply... Be myself? In a professional sense, that is, but I am sure you understand what I mean."

I ended my request, my voice hitching as his optic brightened a little at my statement. Even now, my spark was racing and my optics were still flickering due to the coolant that had emitted from them, but I felt confident. I knew that I simply had to ask now, of all moments, if he knew of my emotional functionality and wasn't bound to killing me, then what was the harm? I could then truly see how useful he found me, judging by his answer.

He put the datapad he had been holding back onto the lab table and stared at me a moment longer before nodding, turning around and walking away from me with a calm stride. "I see no logic behind your desire, but of course, that is expected from me. So be it, you may express your emotions in a professional sense." He made his way to the computers within the room of the lab, and I really had to prevent that stupid squeal I tended to make when I was excited from escaping my vocalizer.

I grinned wildly, my optics growing wide in joy and brightening before I wiped my undoubtedly stupid expression away and replaced it with a more professional and firm one. "Yes sir, thank you very much sir! This truly means a lot to me. It is very much appreciated." I was very happy that Commander Shockwave was the kind of mech that you could truly reason with to a very large extent, even if it went against what he believed in, so long as it didn't affect him, then it wouldn't bother him too much.

He didn't reply as he began to type up something on the computer console he was standing at, and once I was certain that I wasn't going to shed another tear, I put my mask back onto my face plate and locked it firmly into place, adjusting the visor a little to make sure everything was working appropriately. I was so shocked that I became so confident around _Commander Shockwave. _I actually showed some of my own personality to him, something I never imagined myself to be able to do. It was such a huge step, I felt positively amazing after doing it.

I wasn't certain whether it was right to think this, but my life was just getting better and better everyday. A week or so ago, I had been the most miserable Decepticon known to existence. But now? I'm most likely the happiest of them all. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to approach Commander Shockwave from behind and hug him tightly.

I chuckled quietly at the thought and shook my helm. As if! If I keep asking for too much, well, I might get a little bit more than I bargained for, in a very bad sense that is. I've never received such luck in my entire life so I really can't start shoving the idea that once I want something that I'm all of a sudden going to get it now, because my life, of all lives, does not work like that. I'm simply going to cherish every amazing moment I can whilst I have it, and not waste one ounce of time. I know it could all change at any moment.

"214, is there something wrong?" Commander Shockwave called to me, causing me to wake from my thoughts and look toward him quickly. "E-Excuse me sir, I was simply lost in thought." I grew shy once again as I began walking over to him, standing directly beside him as he watched me.

"Indeed, quite a deep thought you must have been lost in, I called you twice before I managed to catch your attention." I frowned at myself for being so stupid, slouching a little lower. "A-Apologies, sir..." I murmured, fidgeting with my servos a little as he turned to the computer console again and began typing.

I watched him and clasped my servos behind my back, trying to ignore the remarkable quantity of feelings running rampant within my systems. It was becoming a quotidian now, but then again, I highly doubt I could ever get used to such a quotidian, no matter how long it lasted.

* * *

**David, David, David... Wow. Even Shockwave noticed your emotional side! It certainly was obvious!~**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As usual, it was so much fun to write! Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming, every word is a large ounce of motivation towards me writing this fic! It truly does mean a lot to me.~**

**Please leave a review and stay tuned! Thank you for reading!~ **


	6. I Should Have Thought Things Through

**-Author's Notes-**

**Howdy once again! Chapter six is here!~ I _really _enjoyed writing this one, it was very fun to so, and oh David, you seriously _fail. _Read on if you want to know what I am talking about.~ Enjoy!~**

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

Appreciation.

Yeah, I very well know what 'appreciation' is, unlike most. I both recognize and enjoy positively everything that is_ worth_ recognizing and enjoying. Even then, I still try to appreciate the not-so-enjoyable things given to me as well.

Though of course, that is expected of a mech such as I; I've practically been living a life of complete and utter solitude, maybe not physically, but definitely mentally. Having absolutely no one to have a normal conversation with, no one to turn to when sad or angry, talking to myself all of the time and becoming distracted by simplicity. A constant yearning for someone I know I'll never have.

That's loneliness.

And it's painful, _really _painful. I'm surprised I managed to function through it all without at least losing a screw or two within my helm. Thankfully I didn't, and when I was suffering through those times I wouldn't be saying 'thankfully', but more so 'unfortunately'. But now? It's all _slowly _starting to change.

The loneliness? It's starting to gradually fade away, my processor feels as though it's finally getting a rest because my emotions are finally being released from their cage, bit by bit. I've made someone of the sort that is close to being a 'friend' to me. Over the past while Knockout and I have been meeting with each other every now and then, and each time it becomes better and better, even when we're working or cleaning.

We talk and discuss how our day was or about things that have happened recently, he even gave my armour a repaint. It's the exact same colour and whatnot as it once was, simply more cleaner and pristine. I look much shinier compared to the other vehicon soldiers, I'm just glad that no one noticed it, but Knockout said my dull plating was driving him insane so I allowed him to do it.

He's even trying to help me become something _closer _to the love of my life, but he must be quite the fool if he thinks I dare have a chance, even if his plans seem perfect, they simply _will not _work with the person I'm in love with.

It surprises me though, Knockout having an interest and considerations for someone other than himself? That's unexpected, but I have to keep reminding myself that the Knockout I 'supposedly' know isn't who Knockout truly is, deep down, he may be someone completely different. Maybe.

I've also practically gotten a promotion in my 'job', if one were to put it simply.

I'm no longer partaking in guard duty or patrol, I am now working in the science department with Commander Shockwave. Some may say: 'That's even more _boring._' or maybe: 'He's a _creep. _Who'd want to work with _him?_'

Well to them, I say: 'Bleh!' Fools. They don't see paradise when it's staring at them right in their face plates! Working with Commander Shockwave is now the number one best thing that has ever happened to me, and nothing comes close to beating it. I do hold an interest in science, but the majority of my interest lies with him, my sweet and perfect Commander.

Spending time with him is simply the most amazing thing, it puts the expression 'Love makes the ordinary _extraordinary_' into play. Love truly makes those usually boring and uninteresting things become the most magnificent and interesting, and it's all because you're with that person that makes your spark turn upside down by just a subtle glance from them.

That's why love is so amazing, it makes you appreciate everything more, and by Primus I am appreciating every last moment with Commander Shockwave, cherishing each kilik, I shall not take all of this for granted because it may just be taken away from me. Even though I pray every day to Primus that it does not, it still could happen.

Although I am beyond ecstatic to be with Commander Shockwave every day; my spark, my body, they want so much more than to be in his presence. As remarkable as that is, it simply teases me and makes me desire so much more, and I didn't think my desires being exceeded was even possible.

I have to try and hold back my urges though, because now I am currently making my way to Commander Shockwave's lab for duty, the last thing I need to do is to hop on top of him upon the moment I see him. Yeah, he'll _really _appreciate that.

With slow steps I approach the metal door to his lab, and as usual, my spark is racing and my derma runs dry. As I thought; I was _never _going to get used to seeing Commander Shockwave everyday and soon consider it normal. The day that happens I'll immediately know that I am no longer in love, because love isn't _normal. _It never should be.

I vent slowly and knock three times, slowly and somewhat gently but not too gentle, I need him to at least _hear_ me knocking on the door. After a short moment the door opens and there he is, proudly standing at the control panel of the door to the side. His gaze fixes on me and I feel a shudder shoot from the bottom of my frame all the way to the top, causing my visor to brighten a little.

He nods once and turns around, making his way over to where I assumed he had been previously before I knocked. "214," He begins as I enter the lab further and begin to follow him. I hope one day he'll call me 'David', it'll feel so much better to hear him refer to me as my name instead of that damned number, that number I've really learned to resent over time.

Not to mention that when he's moaning my name in my dreams, it'll sound more accurate and clear of how he says it if he says it in reality to me, it'll truly help me imagine his voice saying it better then.

_Primus damn it David! No_ _perverted thoughts whilst on duty! _

I mentally hit myself in the face plate and tried to focus on the matter at hand, watching Commander Shockwave as he rooted through a relatively small pile of datapads on the lab table once he approached it. I stood behind him, trying to keep my optics from drifting to areas of his frame that I had to forbid myself from looking at while I was with him, knowing that very bad outcomes will occur.

He eventually picked up a datapad and turned around, handing it to me slowly. I immediately took it from his servo gently and stared at it in curiosity before averting my gaze to him once again. "It contains the pin codes to the door to the lab and the lab's storage room, you need not knock anymore." His statement caused my derma to part slightly in surprise, I blinked a few times as I tried to speak.

"S-Sir... You really trust me with these?" I asked, feeling extremely baffled that he was willing to allow me to know the codes. I hated asking stupid questions, to Commander Shockwave particularly. I knew he disliked it when people asked questions that they very well knew the answer to, it was pointless to ask it then, therefore; _illogical_.

I was simply glad that he tolerated me so much, I actually felt special sometimes, but I knew that was ridiculous to think. But hey, a mech can dream can't he? It's simply because Commander Shockwave is very tolerating. Ah yes, another _wonderful_ trait about him.

He simply waved his servo in dismissal and began searching through the datapads once again. "It's not something to be surprised by, I should have given them to you from the start, but I did not think of it as being logical because I was not expecting to keep you as my assistant for this long, but now I am certain that you shall be helping me for as long as it deems necessary." If that's the case then I hope it remains necessary forever, I was so glad to hear that I was so useful to him, how could I not feel special by hearing him say that to me directly?

I smiled brightly behind my mask, my face plates heating up as I gripped the datapad tightly. "Yes, of course sir, I understand. Thank you kindly, Commander Shockwave." I tended to exaggerate my praises towards Commander Shockwave, my spark dictating that he deserved every last word of praise that I could give. But honestly, if I was given the opportunity to praise Commander Shockwave for as long as I wished, well then my worship would last forever and that is _no_ hyperbole.

He suddenly hummed once, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and bite my lip plates a little. There were times when Commander Shockwave would make a random noise; a hum of contemplation or a murmur of equations; which simply sounded like fumbling whispers.

They were too cute for words, and fragging hot as a smelting pit. They made me want to emit a high-pitched squeal from my vocalizer and randomly hug him tightly. Once again, urges _needed _to be contained. I merely bit my lip plates harder and imagined myself doing it, trying to bury my overwhelming desires within my thoughts rather than in preferable reality.

Commander Shockwave turned to look at me and I quickly stood at attention, placing the datapad in the confinements of my armour as I finally brought my two red optics to stare into his singe large one. His sleek antennae moved slightly before he finally began to speak. "We're going to try something different today rather than the usual scientific projects we tend to partake in, but it will all depend on what you would prefer to do."

Once he said that I unconsciously tilted my helm to the side a little. My preference? What was it that he wanted to do that could affect me to the point that I _wouldn't_ want to partake in it? "Of course sir, I shall participate, even if it exceeds my desires." I said with a solemn tone, I couldn't care what it was that Commander Shockwave wanted me to do, I'll do it with all my spark and well-being. I wouldn't dare fuss over what I wanted when it came to Commander Shockwave's desires.

He nodded as he began to talk once again. "Indeed, you say that now, but what it is I wish to study today is _you. _As you already know, _I _created the vehicons, I am the mind behind their programming and functions. It still baffles me that you are what you are, a vehicon that harbours emotions. Considering I am the one that created you, it makes me feel as though I've done something wrong when you were created, I want to dwell into your mind and possibly see what it is exactly that caused you to become like this. I wish to see the logic behind it, so that it will not happen again."

I nodded every now and then as he spoke, my curiosity growing large. The thought of him focusing his attention on me made me really bashful, much more bashful than usual. I too wanted to know _why _I was like this, but there was one thing that bothered me about this. "I will gladly partake in this experiment sir, but if you do find out why I have emotions... Y-You're not going to take them away, are you?.."

I stared at him with pleading optics, even though he could not see them because of my visor and mask. Not that it mattered, their pleading look wouldn't work anyway, he was _completely _deprived of emotion. I highly doubt he'd become sympathetic once he saw me making a stupid face.

I sighed in relief when he shook his helm. "Of course not, as I have stated before, it is your emotional state that makes you such an excellent assistant." He finished as he turned around and made his way over to the lab's main berth. I watched him with a small smile, my spark beating at a very happy rate within its chamber, practically purring as I stared at him. He certainly was nothing short of complete perfection.

I then made my way over to the berth as well, standing at the other side of it as he began turning the computer consoles and screens surrounding the berth online. I gazed at him curiously, wondering what it was he intended to do; how he was actually going to _dwell into my mind_, as he had said. I heaved quietly, daring to ask him the question.

"Si-ir, you said that you were only going to this if I would prefer to. Is there something within this experiment that would possibly bother me?" I questioned him, trying to prevent worry from escaping into my voice's tone but failing miserably. He turned his helm from the monitors to me, his optic glowing a little before he turned around fully to face me, a black wire with very bright purple linings marking it within his servo.

I stared at it for a moment before I suddenly realized what it was, my face plates dropping a little as my optics widened. "I'm certain you've heard of my notorious invention?" He asked, my gaze averting to him before I nodded slowly. "Y-yes sir... The cortical psychic patch." I mumbled the name of it, there wasn't a bot alive that didn't fear this thing, as amazing as it was, it was still very frightening and dangerous.

He nodded and looked to the computers again. "Indeed, as I have stated before, I can understand if you do not want to go through the procedure, therefore you do not have to." He spoke with a very serious tone. I was extremely honoured that he wasn't just strapping me to the berth and shoving that thing in the back of my helm, as I assumed he would with Autobots. In general, Commander Shockwave didn't let anything get in the way of his experiments, he puts his priorities first before anything.

I think it's mainly due to the fact that I am his 'useful' assistant and a Decepticon, a respectful counterpart to him. Not to mention he's doing this experiment out of innocent curiosity, not desperate times. It made sense why he was being so sincere about it.

I slowly looked to the floor as I finally brought myself to pondering on the matter. It was _Commander Shockwave. _He _invented _the cortical psychic patch, he knew exactly what he was doing. Besides, I'm sure it won't be so bad, he was treating me as a respectful Decepticon rather than an imprisoned Autobot. I'll certainly be safe. I really trust him.

I brought my stare from the floor to Commander Shockwave, a firm expression on my face plates. "I'll do it sir." His antennae flinched at my reply, I assume he is surprised. "...Excellent." He spoke blankly as he turned to face me, the wire still in his servo. "Here, you may remain on this berth for the entirety of the procedure."

He used his cannon arm to point at the berth, waiting patiently for me to lie upon it. I nodded at him and climbed onto it, lying still as I tried to get comfortable. I suddenly stiffened when he gently took the side of my face plate in his servo, tilting it in the opposite direction of him. My frame began to heat up drastically and my spark began to race. _Oh Primus don't let him notice._

"Are you ready?" He asked as he removed his servo from my now extremely warm mask and positioned the wire behind my helm, preparing to insert it into the connection unit. I nodded, unable to speak after having his servo touching my mask, I practically melted into his touch, I was so fortunate to not have moved into it further, as I had wanted to.

He didn't reply as he finally connected the wire to my helm, immediately sending me unconscious.

I suddenly entered an area surrounded by darkness, standing on practically nothing. I observed my surroundings, trying to figure out where I was. I was aware that I was connected to Commander Shockwave's cortical psychic patch, so I knew there was no point in freaking out. I vented and closed my optics, trying to remain calm as I allowed Commander Shockwave to search for whatever it was he wanted.

It was quite odd being in such an area, it was so void and hollow, I felt as though I would fall by taking one subtle step. All of a sudden, countless images began flickering in front of me. It wasn't long before I realized that they were my own memories, they certainly weren't too interesting due to the fact that 99.9 percent of my life was unbearably boring, but a lot of it was sad too.

I watched with deft optics, analysing every scene with a doleful expression. My life certainly wasn't a pleasant one, the only happiness I truly managed to grasp in it was when I was in the confinements of my dreams or with Commander Shockwave, being with him having only occurred recently so that didn't really count. In terms of statistics they didn't, but to me, they mattered so much and they always will.

The images suddenly froze, and I was left staring at numerous pictures of myself. I was sighing in some, crying in others. The rest I couldn't tell because I was wearing my mask, but my visor was dim so I could already tell how I was feeling. I sighed as he began rubbing my helm lightly, I wasn't even aware of how sad I was throughout my life. How did I manage to press on? To move forward and live this sad excuse of a _life?.._

I suddenly began to smile softly to myself, realizing that I had survived. I had managed to live through the loneliness, through the boring and tiring days living on the warship, of being treated like an emotionless drone. Well, that's what I was _supposed _to be, but I wasn't. I never was and I never will be, the only things I share in common with vehicons is their looks and voices. That's it. Other than that, we are entirely different.

The area around me suddenly began to turn white, the images surrounding me disappearing as I was suddenly sucked into a black vortex filled with multi-coloured neon lights flying past me as I flew to an unknown destination.

I then suddenly woke up, my optics shooting open and brightening as I began to vent heavily. I had remained in the exact same position as I had been when Commander Shockwave placed the wire in my helm. My visor brightened as I turned my helm to look at him, seeing him standing at the computers, remaining completely still.

I watched him for a moment, seeing his servo hovering over the keyboard but not touching it. I felt somewhat confused, he seemed uneasy. I sat up slowly, rubbing my helm gently as I realized that the wire to cortical psychic patch was still in my helm. I decided that I would leave it alone until he removed it, I didn't want to do something wrong and completely mess up my processor.

I was very glad that not only did the procedure _not _kill me, but it ended really quickly. As it should, it was the ultimate hacker of any Cybertronian mind. It didn't matter who you were, there was no firewall that could block it.

It would break past it and hack into the processor in mere kilks, taking all the data that was required. Although my mind was actually very basic compared to others, considering I am a vehicon and I am supposed to be a drone, so I wouldn't stand a chance against the cortical psychic patch. It truly was amazing, and only a mech such as Commander Shockwave could create such a device. Actually, _only _Commander Shockwave could create such a device, no one else.

I gazed at Commander Shockwave, still unsure of what to say to him. "Commander Shockwave?.." I questioned him, not wishing to bother him by bursting with questions of whether he received the information he required and whatnot.

His antennae twitched once he heard my voice and he turned his helm around a little, but he still wasn't looking directly at me. He remained silent and I felt my spark race, was there something wrong? I certainly hoped that nothing went wrong in my mind when the procedure was ensuing. But of course, all those thoughts were completely driven away once he finally began to speak, and never had I felt so mortified in my life when he did.

"You are...Attracted to me?"

* * *

**Ooooooh. He _knows. _This is what happens when you let someone into your mind, _David. _He can see _all_ of your deepest desires and dreams. Poor David really should have thought about it before allowing Shockwave into his mind.**

**Hehe, cliffhanger.~ Don't hate me!~**

**Thank you once again to all who reviewed! It's really appreciated and I truly acknowledge every one of them.**

**Thanks for reading!~ Please leave a review and stay tuned!~**


	7. Now That Was Unexpected

**-Author's Notes-**

**'Ello! Chapter seven, yep, a quick update and it's now the longest chapter!~ This is a _very _interesting chapter, so read onward, my friends!**

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

I remained completely still as I stared at Commander Shockwave with wide optics, my derma agape and my frame stiff. What he has just said to me, I was close to asking him to repeat it, but Primus damn it I wasn't stupid! Well, I could be, but this; I very well knew what he said. He found out. He knows. _He_ _knows. _How... How did he?..

The cortical psychic patch! I'm such a _fool! _Why did I allow him into my mind?! He... He must have saw _everything. _My opinions about him, my feelings for him, what I thought of him, my _dreams _about him.

Oh _Primus, _I feel as though I'm going to purge my tanks. My spark has practically stopped beating and my processor has gone completely blank. The embarrassment, the uncertainty, the overwhelming choices of what I should do now was taking over my mind and body entirely. I am _not _prepared to deal with this, not in the slightest.

He still had his helm turned to the side slightly, but he wasn't looking at me. I wasn't sure if he actually wanted a reply to what he had said to me, was it even a question? It didn't really matter whether it was or not, I had to say something! But _what? _He then slowly brought his helm to face the computers again, and I began to tremble immensely, still unsure of what was happening right now. I was praying to Primus that this _wasn't_ happening.

I watched him, desperately trying to figure out what he was doing, what he was thinking. Oddly enough, I could just about tell that he was very unsure of what to think or do as well now, a _very _rare occurrence for a logical mech such as Commander Shockwave, the most logical of them all. His antennae were drooped low, as were his fins on his back. I really hope that I didn't make him uncomfortable as I was now, he really didn't deserve that.

He really doesn't understand emotions very well, I could have truly messed up his processor by simply allowing him to _know _of my massive attraction towards him. I could never live with myself if I lived knowing that I scarred him mentally or something, but in the end I am really uncertain of what he was thinking right now, I just hope that he's okay, then I couldn't care what happens to me.

I then bring my thoughts to matters that require urgent dealing with. Yeah, like; What should I _do?! _Should I leave? Hide myself within the massive groups of vehicons and never allow him to find me again? That would work actually, I highly doubt he would go looking for me, especially now when he knew all of this.

I was no longer a _worthy _assistant. To be honest, I never was. This is Commander Shockwave I'm speaking of, no one, especially me; is worthy of his presence. So I think leaving right now would be the most efficient course of action.

But, I _didn't want_ to leave. I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay _so badly_, whatever consequences there are for having feelings for an officer, I would now gladly face them if it meant remaining with him. As I believe; he is truly worth it.

He is worth absolutely everything I could give and more. I need to stop running, I need to face this, no matter how petrified I am. If I die, then so be it, I'd rather be dead than not be with Commander Shockwave.

I allowed a long and fairly loud heave escape my vocalizer as I clenched both of my servos tightly, my thin red visor brightening as I steadily brought my terrified gaze to look at the metal floor of the lab. "S-Sir, I... Uhm." My voice was shaky and nervous, I was still trying to figure out what I should to say to him, but there was nothing. There was nothing in my processor that I could say. Nothing, except for;

'I love you.'

But, I couldn't say that, _obviously. _If I said that, well, goodbye life as I know it. I truly was wishing my life away by saying that, as much as I wanted to say it. I then noticed that he had turned around, and my face plates began to warm up dramatically and my spark sounded like it was banging off of its chamber, as though it was trying to desperately escape. I could tell he was staring at me now but I kept my gaze fixed on the floor, I simply could not bring myself to look at him when he was looking at me in return.

"Would you mind repeating that?.." He asked me, causing me to swiftly drift my gaze back over to him. My optics were trembling as were my lip plates. _Would I mind_ r_epeating what? _I began to think for a moment by what he meant, and once I realized what he meant I nearly fell off of the berth.

_'I love you'... _

I said it _out loud! Frag! _I gritted my denta together and began slowly moving backwards on the berth, pulling out the cortical psychic patch's wire from my helm, not caring for the consequences of that as I eventually climbed off of the berth. I stumbled backwards a little, still continuing to back away as though Commander Shockwave would shoot me within the klik.

"I-I... Believe I uhm, sir I think my shift is over." His optic dimmed as I said this, his antennae raising upward as he took a firm step forward, causing me to feel greatly intimidated. "You will remain here until _I _dismiss you."

I began to tremble even further, stopping in my tracks as I stared at him. I'm dead. That's it, his knowledge of this was enough for him to no longer tolerate me, I had pulled the last wire. I cannot _believe _I said that out loud! I nearly refuse to. I knew this happiness wouldn't last, I knew it would be torn away from me and I would suffer in the end. I just knew it.

I refrained from moving, my frame still trembling as he watched me, I could tell he was really confused. Maybe angry?.. Irritated perhaps? I wasn't certain, my mind was too focused on making me fall to my knees onto the cold floor and grasping my helm with both of my servos. I ignored the pain of the scrapes that were inflicted on my helm due to my sharp digits. Once I did that, I did the only thing that a mech such as I could, and would, do.

I began to cry.

"Oh sir! I cannot begin to emphasize my apology!" Coolant began to seep from my optics at a rapid pace, my optics dimmed as did my visor, my frame gone completely limp as I buried myself in my shame. "I do not deserve to be in your presence, I never deserved to work alongside a mech as amazing as you! I'm such a fool, I've done nothing but hinder you from your work! I'm not certain what you saw in my mind when you were using the cortical psychic patch, but I am sorry for it nonetheless, you can kill me now, I deserve to die!.." I trailed off, my voice hitching as tried to continue to speak. "...I-I'm worthless..."

I soon found that I couldn't speak any longer for my crying had overridden every single one of my thought processes, I simply left my mask on, ignoring the fact that my visor had gone offline due to my tears seeping into its workings. I was very well prepared for Commander Shockwave to kill me now, I could nearly hear the sound of his cannon charging up. I kept my gaze locked on the lab's floor, I could care less what happens now, no matter what he decides to do; I would _always_ love him.

I flinched as I was suddenly dragged up off of the floor by a firm servo pulling me up by my shoulder, it was firm alright, but gentle as well. I looked up, my spark fluttering when I saw Commander Shockwave standing right in front of me, slowly letting go of my shoulder as his antennae twitched slightly. I didn't even hear him approach me, I was too busy bathing in my self-loathing.

"Please stop the nonsense, I am not going to kill you." He said with an unreadable tone, and I simply blinked multiple times, trying to comprehend what he has just told me. "...R-Really Commander Shockwave?.." I stupidly questioned, receiving a nod in return from him.

"Indeed, I do not understand why you would think that. I was simply surprised by the fact that...You _would_ be attracted to me." He said slowly, turning around again and making his way over to the computers he had been working on beforehand.

I was still staring at him with shaking optics, completely dumbfounded. I shook my helm and continued to blink as I looked downward. Not only was I not going to die, but he seemed to be taking this very well. "Do excuse me for confusing you." He started yet again, causing me to look back up at him quickly. "I am not used to holding such knowledge, generally; most fear me."

My spark sank in saddened awe, he was just surprised?.. That was it? He was so used to such fearful and somewhat hateful behaviour towards himself that he never expected anyone to even love him? _Like_ him? It broke my spark.

I knew he probably didn't care, but I damn well did. I didn't want him to think that way, why, I wanted to be the one that could love him day in and day out. To show him that someone _did care, _that someone loved him beyond compare, and that this love would never go away. My love would be his forever, and all I wanted was to have his love in return.

I began to gently rub at my neck cables, I needed to stop being such a fool and _speak. _I needed to say what was needed to be _said. _I hated living in silence, I was nervous but now, now it was my time to show Commander Shockwave how I truly felt.

"Well, y-you should be used to it sir. I still don't understand why people would dislike you, but I'm beginning to think that you're simply fooling yourself." His antennae perked up in surprise and he turned around to look at me. I stared at him right in his optic, slowly removing my mask because my visor had caused my sight to go blurry due to my tears. I unlatched my mask with one servo held as I dropped my arm to my side again, my face plate stained with coolant as I vented shakily.

"Why, I had gave off the impression that I feared you, w-when really, it was total opposite. I know what you're capable of sir, but I still don't fear you. I-I would do anything for you Commander Shockwave, my loyalty isn't with the Decepticons. _I'm not _a Decepticon. But by Primus I..." I heaved a little as I closed my optics for a moment. My spark was pounding hard behind my chest plating as I brought myself to trying to speak again, opening my now dimmed optics.

"I press on because of you, the moment I saw you I wanted you...I wanted you t-to be mine. I know that will never happen sir, but I'm telling you this because I want you to know of my loyalty." I quickly walked over to him, kneeling before him, still trembling. I was shocked by what I was saying and doing, but if he accepted my loyalty, then I would remain happy. My courage had just shot through the roof, he knew everything now so I might as well say everything on my processor. There was no point in holding back now.

"I want to remain with you, for as long as you wish. To serve you in _any _way I can, be it in this laboratory or on the battlefield. I will never betray you sir, I _live _for you." My face plates were practically roasting as I clasped my optics shut, awaiting his reply.

He had remained quiet the whole time, and his silence continued so I brought myself to bring my gaze up to him, a pleading expression on my face plates. I wasn't sure how he would react to this, but if I could take it this one step further with him, then I would be beyond joyous.

His red optic was locked on my own two optics, he was standing completely still. I soon learned that he remained still when he was thinking, contemplating in this case. I had to try hold back the stupid smile I tended to make when he suddenly nodded, causing me to virtually scream with joy. I stood up and vented as I stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"So be it, you may remain with me, whether I need you as an assistant or not. I'm not sure why, but your words are quite baffling..." He looked to the side, his helm moving downward to lock his optic with the floor. I clearly shocked him by all of this, I must have confused him by my overwhelming feelings for him. Feelings that he could never habour. But I will always continue to dream that he someday will, and that he and I will be able to express them to each other.

I smiled softly and clasped my servos behind my back with my mask still in one of them, this was all working out a lot better than I thought it would. My weak expression was hiding what I was truly feeling inside, I was actually bursting with excitement and delight, I was _very close_ to hugging him. I was actually able to remain as his assistant, and not just in the lab but with everything he does. And I wasn't sure why, but I was so relieved that he knew how I felt about him.

Being rejected by Commander Shockwave was something that _no one _should be insulted by, he lacked emotions so it was the expected outcome. It still pained me that I couldn't have him for myself, but he was willing to keep me around as his assistant, and if I spent my life asking for more than that then it might as well be ripped away from me. I would continue to dream of Commander Shockwave and I being together, for that was expected, but I would gladly continue with our current professional relationship with a smile on my face.

Heh, wait until Knockout hears about this...

He turned to look at me again and tilted his helm to side slightly. "Judging by the results of the cortical psychic patch, your developed attraction has lasted a very long time." He said curiously, it would seem that he was treating this like some sort of experiment. I actually think he wants to _understand _why I love him so much, more so because I'm a defected vehicon that he created, he wants to see how this all happened. As do I, but it doesn't matter in the end, I just loved him and that was it. I didn't want that to change.

"I cannot comprehend emotions, nor detect them. But this peculiar occurrence has me very curious..." He turned around and looked a the computer, placing a sharp digit under his optic in thought. "I want to know, I want to understand." Him saying this immediately made my optics widen, I stared at him from behind and approached him further, standing beside him and leaning forward onto the computer's desk to look at him. "...Sir?.." I questioned, unsure of what he meant by what he has just said.

He simply turned his helm to the side to look at me, his optic blazing a bright red. "I want to know why you are like this. I wish to dwell on the matter and find the logic behind your illogical reasoning and programming. But strangely I... I am beyond baffled by these emotions you hold. To the point that _I _wish to understand these emotions you feel, to understand them as well. And possibly..." He trailed off slightly, I leaned forward even further, my spark ringing loudly as my optics widened even further.

"...Share them with you too."

My spark practically shot into my throat and I began suddenly falling sideways in the opposite direction of him, my servo sliding off of the computer's desk, causing me to hit the floor hard. I'm hallucinating. He _did not _just say that to me. I vented and scrambled to my pedes, staring at Commander Shockwave in complete shock. "Sir... What... W-What are you suggesting?" I quickly asked unconsciously, my mind growing dizzy; causing me to see bright white stars in my already blurred vision.

He had been watching me in complete confusion and uncertainty as I had fallen about the place like a fool, but I didn't care about that now. Commander Shockwave just told me that he wanted to _share_ emotions with me, synchronized emotions.

His antennae flicked subtly as he looked away for a moment, causing me to tilt my helm to the side as I stared at him. I loved him and respected him so much but by Primus I needed an answer to this now , I couldn't wait. "Sir..?"

My voice caused him to turn and stare at me again, I don't know _how _I knew, but he seemed nervous. "As you know, I do not function on emotions. I've never understood them, but I'm not what people think I am, per say." He began with a thoughtful tone, and my curiosity simply built up further.

"Yes, I will forever hold an interest in science but I have always been extremely curious about emotions. I've wanted to understand what their purpose was, because they always seemed illogical to me. I always considered them a weakness, but when I met you, your emotions dictated to be the total opposite. They were your strength, and now I understand why you were so dedicated to my scientific endeavors. Not for science, but for your attraction towards me."

My face plate suddenly formed a shy expression as they heated up more, he merely watched me further, everything I did was simply making him more curious. "I am tired of this consistent questioning, the only way I can learn about emotions and their strengths is if I understand them, if I comprehend them. I need you to assist me, you are the perfect teacher for this." He finally concluded, and I didn't show much of a surprised expression, I could already tell where his explanation was leading to. But that didn't prevent that goofy grin from appearing on my face plate, my optics brightened and I chuckled softly.

"O-Of course...Sir, I will _gladly_ teach you about emotions." I felt a wave of happiness wash over me, determination filled my mind as I began contemplating of where I was going to start with this, what and how I was going to teach him, so I started off immediately with basic rules. I wasn't going to waste anytime.

"If you must know sir, it would be best if you didn't treat this as a _science _experiment, but more so a basic experiment. Emotions aren't based completely off of knowledge and information, but understanding and the ability to express them. You clearly have the knowledgeable part ticked off of the list, but understanding them is going to be much harder and it will take time. You are willing to try?" I asked, hoping that by all means he would be willing to try his best with learning with complete patience, cause if he did; then he was as good as mine.

He seemed somewhat surprised by the fact that I had already began with explaining what to do when trying to understand emotions, but he simply nodded in understanding, causing me to lower my shoulders in relief. "I understand, I will need to at least attempt that then, if I am to learn and understand emotions, then it is only logical." He turned off his computers and I felt a terrible urge reach out to me to add another little thing to our basic rules, it was killing me slowly, as though something was forcing me to say it. Ugh... I just had to say it.

"Another thing sir, uhm, as you know; in scientific terms, the best way to prove a theory as true is to show evidence and proof for it." I started with an awkward voice, my mentioning of science caught his attention, so I knew that trying to relate everything to science was a good way of starting off with teaching him about emotions. A good start indeed, I just hope we'll be able to walk off of the trail of science soon and maybe he'll learn on his own.

"And well, the best way to get this evidence and proof is to do experiments, to demonstrate with a-actions." I was really nervous about trying to reach the point of what I was trying to tell him, I don't know whether he'll allow me to do what I want to. "Well, emotions are the same, a way of proving that you have them is e-expressing them through... Actions."

I stopped at that, hoping he understood what I meant. My helm was sunk low into my shoulders as I looked at him shyly, if he was willing to allow me to express my emotions to him through actions, it would help any emotions that come to him to become more coherent. Pfft, it wasn't as if I was taking advantage of his desire to learn or anything.

Sweet Primus I was _totally _taking advantage of his desire to learn.

He looked at me in thought, venting quietly as he tried to think. He raised a pointed index digit in the air as he was about to speak, but then he huffed and slowly allowed it to drop. "...I am somewhat following what you are saying, but not entirely." He said quietly, he actually seemed a bit irked by the fact that he wasn't understanding everything I told him, he really did have a lot to learn. I simply smiled nervously, he was so cute.

"It's fine Commander Shockwave, you're very intelligent, you'll understand soon." I gazed at him with loving optics, he wasn't ashamed to admit when he didn't understand something. People consider him to be someone that always thinks their right, when he clearly wasn't like that.

"Eh...What I mean by expressing emotions through actions is, well, as you know; if someone hates another person, it's most likely that the person harbouring that hate will direct hateful behaviour towards the person they hate. Hate is a strong word I believe but it's a good example. Commander Starscream, as I am certain you know, is not fond of Lord Megatron. He has attempted to kill him many times, he hates him because he is the leader of the Decepticons; a role that Commander Starscream wants."

Commander Shockwave nodded quickly once I said this, he seemed to be grasping the idea of it more. I smiled more and continued my explanation. "Well, when you love someone, it's the very same idea. Except you direct loving behaviour towards the person you love, not hateful." I bit my lip plates a little, his antennae twitched as he looked downward a little.

"I see, but I have never seen an example of any _loving behaviour _before. How could you possibly demonstrate it?" Oh frag, he was really leading me to measures that I _really_ wanted to do, but it may just mess all of this up. I didn't want to throw away this golden opportunity, but it was so risky. Oh, what to do?

"Uhm... I-I..." I stuttered bashfully, looking up at him as he averted his gaze back to me once again. "I could...Show you an... ex-example, perhaps?.." My spark was already a ball of bouncing fury, ignoring it was beyond being an easy task. He didn't seem in any way turned off by the idea of it, hence the reason he nodded without hesitation. I waited a moment, looking at his helm in thought.

"C-Could you bend down a little?.. I'm a bit small compared to uhm..." I trailed off, he continued to stare at me before he bent down to my height, he truly was more than willing to try learn what I meant by physical affection. I really couldn't believe that I was about to touch him. _Actually touch him. _And in an affectionate sense too, not just a brush of a shoulder or a bump of an arm. This was physical affection at its _best._

"You seem particularly nervous, is there something wrong?"

It was blatantly obvious that my very nervous and awkward demeanor was confusing him, but once he came at my height, my common sense just flew out of my processor. I was right in front of his optic, surely he could now feel the heat radiating off of my face plate? I was certain he could, he simply didn't want to say it. He was acting so straight forward about this, he obviously had _no clue_ of the intensity of emotions, of how overwhelming they were. If he did, then he wouldn't be so quick with wanting to know, but that's right where my advantage lay.

I stared at him as I slowly lifted my servo up to rest on the side of his helm, I shuddered once I did so, my frame beginning to heat up immensely. "No... No, there's nothing wrong. I just never imagined that I would get the chance... To..." I vented heavily, my optics half-closed as I leaned forward. My mind drifted away from all rational thoughts, I was too enveloped in this moment. This remarkable moment that I've dreamed of for so long.

He stared at me with a glowing crimson optic, but he didn't move away from me when I steadily rested my helm against his, even though he jumped a little as his antennae rose high in surprise. He certainly wasn't used to this kind of attention, but nor was I.

But of course, I had a much better understanding of it, along with the large desire I held for him. We were both on completely different levels here, even though we both never experienced physical affection with another. I simply couldn't believe that it was_ Commander Shockwave_ I was experiencing my first physical affections with, the mech I wanted to share them with more than anyone was my first, this was simply spark-stopping.

I had already dropped my mask onto the floor, not caring for it as I began to nuzzle Commander Shockwave lovingly. He remained still the entire time, not returning any gestures as he watched me, observing, analysing. I could tell that he was focusing on this moment, but I wasn't sure if he was feeling anything, let alone feeling anything compared to what I was feeling.

This. This felt so _real. _It was so much more subtle and smaller compared to my dreams, where we would be interacting physically in a much more intensifying way. But this moment was a thousand times more amazing. And by Primus, my dreams were amazing, so that was saying a lot. I lightly brushed the sides of his helm with my servos, purring in content as I cherished this moment. It was by far the most astonishing moment of my life.

I then steadily pulled away, watching him as I moved my servos up to his antennae. He shifted slightly the moment I began to stroke one of them with the tips of my digits."Ah- W-Wait..." He spoke suddenly and moved away as his antennae dropped low, causing me to stand back quickly. "Oh s-sir did I hurt you?! I'm really sorry I didn't me-"

"It's quite alright." He swiftly interrupted me as he lightly touched his antennae, he looked as though he was perplexed by their reaction to my touch. "They're very sensitive, I am not used to others touching me...Like that." He spoke with a soft tone, the way he said that and how low his antennae were made him look like a lost sparkling.

I felt an arousing sensation run through my abdomen, I wasn't certain why, but his innocence only turned me on more. But I knew involving myself with anything sexual with Commander Shockwave was out of the question at the moment, I would have to wait a good while and see if he was willing. The idea of interacting with him in such away got me so excited, it was _definitely_ worth the wait.

I then realized how far I was taking this, to the point that I was actually considering _interfacing_ with him. _Sparkbonding _with him. Never in my life would I have ever planned on that, I only would dream about it. But actually _planning _for it? By the Allspark, there's a possibility that this _could happen! _

A small smile plastered my face plates as I began to approach him again. His antennae shot upward as he watched me, he then randomly stood up, causing me to gaze at him in confusion, my derma parting slightly. He stood back a little as his optic darkened. "I believe that is enough for today... My processor is having a fairly hard time comprehending all of this, and I need to get back to work." He said whilst he began to rub his helm gently.

I was disappointed that I wasn't able to interact with him further, _really _disappointed. But considering he said that it was enough for _today, _gave me hope, making me believe that he wanted to experience things further, just not now.

I also knew that we needed to take this _really _slow, I couldn't override his processor and give him a helm ache after each session we shared of teaching, he would prefer to not participate in this experiment any longer then. Being the fool I am, I already felt as though we were in some form of a relationship, but I knew he just wanted learn of emotions for now. I simply cannot lie to myself, I would break my spark if I got my hopes up.

Oh, who am I kidding? My spark is already a broken and battered piece of scrap, I don't understand what difference this would make. Well, considering the difference that could be made if I _am _to be successful, then yes, the difference is _massive._

The scary part was that all of my teachings may fail, so I had to do my absolute best, for my love may be in a peril. If I succeed in teaching him of emotions, then this could make my life a dream come true, but if otherwise, and he finds it too difficult, then things are going to be very awkward for us both. Heh, as though it already wasn't. He's already becoming _awkward. _Yeah, _Commander Shockwave. _Awkward.

Commander Shockwave looked to his computers, thinking for a moment before looking back to me. "You are dismissed, there isn't much work that needed to be done today, hence the reason I wished to study this during your shift. Well, I did not plan on studying _this, _but it lead up to it nonetheless." He walked backwards slightly before turning around fully and approaching his computers, beginning whatever work it was he had been doing.

I nodded before he walked away, saluting him in respect. "Yes, of course Commander Shockwave. You will require me for tomorrow, yes?.." I asked, feeling unsure. After today, well, nothing was going to be the same between him and I, I just hope that it's for the better rather than the worse. "Yes, I will need you." He answered, causing me to smile as I bent down and picked up my mask.

"And perhaps, we can undergo another teaching session." My spark skipped a beat at what he said, causing me to slowly stand up properly and gaze at him. After a moment I grinned sheepishly, my optics glowing bright. "Yes sir, of course. I would _gladly_ partake in that, if it would please you." It would certainly please me, no doubt.

I stared at my visor, seeing that it needed repairs. I cried a lot so I was used to it, it wouldn't take too long to fix. I then looked to him one more time before making my way to the lab door, but hearing Commander Shockwave's voice caused me to stop, and what he said in particular caused my optics to widen.

"David, is it?.." He questioned, making me turn around in surprise. He called me _David. _How did he?.. Oh.

"Cortical psychic patch, sir?.." I said with a small smile as I turned to look at him again, receiving a nod from the scientist. "Indeed, I believe you prefer that designation? I do not mind referring to you as that if you find it preferable." He stated, what he just said making me melt into a puddle of love-struck goo, simple things such as this simply made me love the mech more and more. Such extents I didn't even believe were possible.

"Yes, it is preferable sir." I replied with a bigger smile, his optic brightening a little before he looked to his computers yet again. And that was it, I left the lab, the door closing behind me.

I stood there. Frozen. Unable to move, unable to think as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. With a fumbling servo, I pressed a digit against my auido receptor, opening my comlink.

[Knockout, you are _not _going to _believe _what just happened.]

* * *

**Woah, what just happened? I know what: David's dream has come true! Well, more of it, haha. Let's just hope Shockwave takes this well.**

**But phew! That was long enough to write, and after updating not even a day ago? I'm spoiling you all! I just hoped you liked it! Thank you all to those who reviewed, you're all great!**

**Please leave a review and stayed tuned, thanks for reading!~**


	8. I Wasn't Expecting Competition

**-Author's Notes-**

**Salutations! Chapter eight is here! And can I just say that each and every review is so _kind _and _heart warming. _You have no idea _how much _it pleases me to see you all enjoying this fanfic so much. And a guest reviewer designated as 'Yay' even suggested that I should slow down my updates for my own sake.~ (That was so nice of you, thank you for that but I really can't stop writing this fic, it's too much fun!) Thank you all kindly for your reviews!**

**But without further ado, read on!**

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit. There are some fairly dark themes and some violence in this chapter, but nothing too explicit in these terms.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

"He actually allowed me to _touch him _Knockout! I-I was so nervous, now that I look back on it, I cannot _believe_ that it has just happened! It was simply on the spur of the moment, I just... Just _did it. _I-I just, wow!" I hugged myself tightly as I squealed like a femme, sitting comfortably on one of the medical bay's chairs as I clasped my optics shut in excitement. I really couldn't express how I felt then _and_ now with mere words.

Knockout was chuckling the whole time as I explained my amazing interaction with Commander Shockwave to him. He slowly shook his helm with a large smile as he leaned his back against the medical table.

"Well, I'm glad you had your fun. Who knows? Maybe you and _your_ Commander Shockwave will take it that _one step _further, that is, if you teach him about it." Knockout suddenly laughed out loud as he crossed his arms. "_Oh_, I can just see it now, you telling Commander Shockwave how interface works. You'd probably have to go into every detail!" A playful frown quickly appeared on my face plates, they were now heating up intensely at what he said.

I wasn't wearing my mask at the moment because the visor on it was still broken, I had just arrived at the medical bay to tell Knockout about my remarkable experience, so I didn't get to fix it just yet. And Knockout preferred it when he could see my face, he 'felt more comfortable talking to something with a facial expression', as he had told me exactly. I didn't mind though, I preferred my face plates to be revealed. Most of the time...

I rolled my optics at him as I began to speak again. "Firstly, Commander Shockwave isn't mine...Yet. And secondly, we might not even interface or go to that teaching extent!.. _Might..._" I looked to the side as I started to think long and hard about this. Maybe it_ could_ happen? Knockout placed his servo over his face plate and shook his helm again, still laughing as and after I spoke. "Listen to yourself! A 'yet' here and a 'might' there, you _are_ beginning to plan on this occurrence. You can't avoid it."

A devious smirk plastered the medic's face plate, I simply looked to the floor of the medical bay as I began to ponder. "...You think so? You think Commander Shockwave and I could actually...Uhm..." My optics trembled subtly in embarrassment, Knockout merely chuckled and closed his optics. "Take my word for it David, who do you think has the most experience with this kind of stuff out of you and I? Heh, I'm the most experienced on this warship!"

The red sports car placed a clenched servo over his recently buffed chest plate with immense pride, looking at the ceiling in a very unnecessary and dramatic way. I simply watched him with a huff. " I suppose you're right, the idea of it simply makes me nervous, that's all..." I mumbled as Knockout looked to me again, his cocky behaviour sliding away as he frowned a little.

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous, you love the mech don't you?" My optics widened a little at his question. "By Primus, with all my spark!" I stood up swiftly, clamping both of my servos over my chest plate, right where my spark would be. My sudden reaction caused the medic to grin, a small chuckle escaping his vocalizer. "Then that's it, take it from there. If Commander Shockwave is truly worth your time, then he'll return your love."

I growled a little at what Knockout said, standing tall as I slammed both of my arms to my side. "E-Excuse me?! If _he's _worth _my _time?! More like if _I'm _worth _his _time!" Knockout simply burst out laughing and shook his helm, placing a sharp digit on his fore helm with closed optics. I was actually very glad that he didn't look down on the fact that I _loved _Commander Shockwave, and not just go after him for sexual needs, as most Decepticons would.

"Sheesh, you're a strange one alright." He said with an unreadable tone. I just smiled proudly, not caring about his remark. "I'm glad to be strange, and I'm glad to give all my attention to Commander Shockwave. He really deserves it." My tone became soft with my last sentence, as did my expression, the very thought of Commander Shockwave was always enough to calm me down. The red medic merely sighed and rolled his optics. "Yeah, yeah, well you-"

I jumped when a beeping sound rung through the air and interrupted Knockout, said sound coming from my speakers. I suddenly waved my servos in the air at Knockout, a gesture for him to hush. He quickly obliged and stared at me in confusion, leaning forward a little with a curious expression on his face plates.

I swiftly looked to my communication device, I had received a message from... Soundwave? I blinked a couple of times, feeling unsure of what to think about that. I had _never _received a comlink or message from Soundwave before. This was quite the surprise. The message read:

[Presence required at sector B of warship; Surveillance room.]

I gazed at it with glowing optics, a wave of thoughts filling my processor of what he could possibly want. "Well, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Knockout had clearly lost his patience, hence the reason he asked the question. I simply looked up at him with a blank expression, still blinking many times as I tried to make the current situation to become coherent to me. "I...Uh...Have to go now, Soundwave wants my presence in the surveillance room."

Knockout immediately raised an optic ridge in confusion once I said that, tilting his helm to the side a little. "Soundwave?.. That's odd, if he needed a vehicon soldier then he could have called one from that sector, I don't understand why he would call for you specifically." The red mech placed his servo on his helm in thought, both of us trying to find the logic behind Soundwave's strange request.

I simply shrugged and began steadily walking towards the medical bay's door. "Well, there's no point in me waiting here and trying to figure this out, I'll just have to go to him and wait and see. I'll try come back and see you later Knockout." I waved at Knockout with a small smile as I opened the door to the medical bay.

"Alright, just tell me what happened when you come back!" He called out to me, I returned an 'Alright' to him as I hurriedly walked down the corridor. I suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, gasping as I placed both of my servos on my helm.

Frag! _My mask! _I looked around the area for any officers or soldiers before I pulled my mask out quickly from the confinements of my armour, putting it over my face plate and latching it into place. The visor was still broke, but it didn't matter, at least I wasn't seen by anyone without it on. It was like what human's referred to as 'standard work uniform', and it was an absolute necessity to wear it at all times.

I pouted a little as I tried to adjust the visor, I could still see but it was a bit blurry and darker than usual, but I suppose it was tolerable. I simply had to wait until I visited Soundwave before fixing it, I couldn't keep him waiting.

With rushing steps I made my way through the corridors of The Nemesis, eventually arriving at sector B of the ship. I only saw a few soldiers as I made my way there, and luckily no officers, I was still feeling very excited and happy after what had transpired between Commander Shockwave and I, but I couldn't let that interfere with my duties.

I entered the hallway where my destination was, my optics locking on where the surveillance room was. I then approached the room, staring at the metal door curiously before standing directly in front of it. I waited a short moment before shrugging in preparation and slowly lifting my servo to knock on the door three times. It wasn't long before the door quickly opened, allowing me to enter.

I was still trying to think of what and why Soundwave wanted my presence for, it was really baffling to be honest. Soundwave was kind of like Commander Shockwave, and yet completely different. I respected him a lot, but he was quite frightening. I leaned my helm forward and observed the room, seeing Soundwave standing a fair distance further in the room.

With steady pedes I quietly entered, noting that there were no other soldiers in the room. Once I was in the room at an appropriate distance, the door quickly closed behind me, causing me to flinch a little and suddenly look behind me at the door.

I had to prevent myself from hitting my helm for my stupidity, Soundwave was most likely unaware of my emotional state, but considering he was the communications chief and surveillance officer, he _may _possibly know. Possibly. I still had to remain careful though, 'possibly' wasn't a good enough reason for me to be myself even in the slightest.

I was very curious to know why Soundwave called for me, but I was very nervous as well, his silence scared me greatly. Once I reached a good spot to stand, I finally locked my gaze on the tall and slender form in front of me, but he was facing the other way; typing on a keyboard, watching the multiple monitors surrounding him that recorded random areas of the ship consistently.

I stood at attention and placed my servo on my helm in a saluting manner, trying to remain calm and stick to standard protocol. "You requested my presence, sir?.." I asked quietly, I very well knew he could hear me though. He wasn't called the 'eyes and ears of the Decepticons' for nothing.

Very slowly, the communications officer stopped typing and turned around steadily to look at me, the screen that I decided to consider his face over due time was completely blank. I refrained from trembling, allowing my servo to drop to my side as I awaited for his order; or whatever it was he wanted.

I suddenly heard a peculiar sound rush through the air, and it seemed to be emitting from his speakers. It was static mixed with weird and random sounds of which I couldn't make out what exactly they were. I immediately assumed that he was going to mash up recordings of random voices that he had collected over many millenia of just... Listening.

"ORDER: No longer _visit_ **Commander Shockwave**."

..._What?.._

I managed to prevent myself from shaking my helm in confusion and blinked a few times behind my mask, my derma parting slightly in surprise at what he said. _Wait...What? _Why did he want me to stop visiting Commander Shockwave? I backed away slightly, tilting my helm to the side a little. "Sir... Might I ask why?" I was quite afraid now, I really didn't like questioning officers, but there was no way I was going to stop seeing Commander Shockwave, unless Commander Shockwave himself told me so.

Soundwave stepped forward in an intimidating manner, causing me to back away once again. Okay, that was _very_ unexpected. He seemed really annoyed. "REASONS: _unnecessary._ **Orders: **followed nonetheless." He remained completely still as he said this, his long arms dropped low at his sides as the sound waves on his screen bounced up and down with each sound that emitted from his speakers.

I was growing very fearful now, my lip plates began trembling as I tried to speak, but I simply couldn't find what words to say. I began fidgeting with my servos and looked to the floor. This wasn't right, he may be my officer but he couldn't just tell me to _stop _seeing Commander Shockwave! I was his assistant, Commander Shockwave wouldn't be pleased and nor would I. He wasn't even giving me a reason!

"Sir, with all due respect; I'm a personal assistant of Commander Shockwave's, he chose me for a logical reason. I don't think he'd appreciate this, surely you- Ugh!" I was suddenly interrupted by a long tentacle wrapping around my neck cables, gripping them tightly as it wormed its way right around my neck multiple times.

I cried out loudly as it then slammed me into the wall at the side of the room, but it held me there, not loosening its firm hold in the slightest. I wheezed as I tried to pull at the cable with fumbling servos, but failed immensely at being released, it simply tightened its grip. Why was he doing this?! I don't understand, did I do something wrong?!

I heard the static of his speakers again, another mash-up of recordings soon emitting from them. "**Assistance:** _Too _personal."

Oh no, he knew of my and Commander Shockwave's interactions recently, well, he would know. _He's Soundwave. _But, why would this bother him? I squirmed viciously, desperate to release myself from him, but to no avail.

"S-Sir!.." I managed to choke out, but I could not speak properly due to the thick appendage's grip, and it simply grew tighter and tighter. Soundwave slowly walked over to me, his pede's steps echoing throughout the room. He shoved his 'face' right into my personal space, I could nearly hear a... Growl coming from his vocalizer? I tried my best not to cry or show any form of a weakness, I wasn't backing down!

"**Shockwave: **_Mine._"

I suddenly stiffened and my optics widened at what he said, my spark beating at a rapid pace. I slowed my desperate attempts to free myself from his tentacle's firm hold on me, having become too tired and hurt of fighting too much already.

Soundwave... Wanted Commander Shockwave _too? _I wasn't sure how to react to this, but it would seem that I had an unknown rival this entire time. It was then I caught a glimpse of several upon several monitors in the background, a short distance away from the ones he had been working at previously.

I felt my frame go numb as I noticed that each monitor held an image of Commander Shockwave of some sort, and one monitor was a video recording of Commander Shockwave _right now_ in his laboratory. I couldn't see them all too well due to my blurry visor, but I knew _exactly _what Commander Shockwave's frame looked like, and judging by the situation at hand, it was quite obvious it was him.

I then averted my gaze back to Soundwave, kicking my legs as they dangled in the air. Soundwave simply tilted his helm to the side, I could tell that he was practically saying 'Aww, is someone going to cry?'

I gritted me denta together before I was suddenly released, my aft thumping hard and loud on the metal floor. I heaved violently and shook dramatically, quickly rubbing my damaged neck cables with my servo as Soundwave towered over me. He bent right down to my height, clenching both of his servos together as he began to speak. And when I speak; I mean _literally._

"Advice: Do _not _inform Shockwave of this. Failure to do so _will_ result in your termination. Understood?"

I sank low from where I sat, my mouth agape in fear as my whole frame trembled, as did my optics. His voice was _terrifying. _I had never heard his voice before, and I am already certain that only a few have. I began to crawl backwards slowly, moving away from the wall as I tried to make my way over to the door. I didn't reply to him, not in a verbal or physical sense. He simply watched me, standing up to his proper height once again, never removing his gaze from me.

Once I felt my back whack into the cold and metal door of the surveillance room, I quickly scrambled to my pedes and opened the door, rushing out of the room and into the corridor, but I wasn't stopping there. I began running through the corridor, not knowing where to go as I felt coolant leak from my optics. _Damn, _why did I have to be _so sensitive?!_

Why should I care? I don't know a soul that _wouldn't _be upset if this happened to them. I felt small but stinging sparks crackle from my squished and damaged neck cables and plating, but I was too emotionally upset to even acknowledge them, I was more than certain that my vocalizer was damaged too though, considering my whimpers were glitching and full of static.

I ignored the weird glances the passing vehicon soldiers gave me as I ran past them, I wasn't in any mood to care, it wasn't like they did. I eventually arrived at the upper floors of the ship, and I ran outside and onto the landing platform, feeling thankful that no one was there and that the predacon was in its kennel,as it usually was.

I approached the edge of the platform and sat down quickly and began hugging my knees, burying my helm in them as I tarted to weep dramatically. That _did not _just happen. This was all just a horrible dream, I was going to wake up soon. But, I was in too much pain right now, I should have woken up long before now if I was currently dreaming.

I suddenly lifted my helm up and ripped my mask off of my face plate, not caring that I had damaged the latches. I was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, I was hurt both physically and mentally. All the respect I once held for Soundwave was completely gone, I was beyond fearful and hateful of him now.

Not only was he trying to take Commander Shockwave away from me, but he was preventing me from seeing him _completely. _It was quite clear that he had no clue of what love truly was, and I was more than happy to live my life alone if that meant Commander Shockwave was happy, even if that meant I couldn't be with him.

Soundwave was only looking out for his own needs, and judging by what I had just saw in the surveillance room, he was beyond _obsessed_ with Commander Shockwave. He had random pictures of him saved on his monitors. Just sitting there, and he had constant surveillance of Commander Shockwave in his lab. Which meant he saw _everything _that had happened between Commander Shockwave and I, and even though our interaction was very innocent, it was enough to outrage Soundwave.

That said quite a lot. He was a very composed and calm mech, to irritate him would be a very difficult task, and I had managed to succeed in that, so he clearly had his mind set on not letting anyone else get close to Commander Shockwave. If anything, I just gave him adavantage. Soundwave now knows of Commander Shockwave's desire to learn of emotions, and if he's intelligent enough; which he very well is, he would approach him on that, just like I did.

"Primus _damn it!_" I cried as I slammed my fist aggressively onto the floor beside me, the metal clanking loudly as I caused a small dent to form in it. I kept my optics firmly shut and clenched my denta together. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell Commander Shockwave of this, it would make things worse for both of us.

Well, I would soon be dead if I did tell him, so Commander Shockwave would be left to deal with this entire situation on his own, and I certainly didn't want him to go through that, he was much too innocent in terms of emotions to handle a situation as deep as that alone.

I watched the dull clouds in the sky move slowly, a long sigh escaping my vocalizer as I managed to stop crying. I was so upset right now, I really didn't know what to do. I clenched and unclenched my servos in a consistent pattern, trying my best to remain calm, even though I was just about ready to kill someone.

I had to tell Knockout.

He would help me, but I had to tell him _outside _the warship without giving Soundwave any indication that I was planning on telling him. Soundwave was smart but I'm sure this trick would fool him, especially if I act as normal as possible and refrain from telling Commander Shockwave.

Frag, that was another problem. What was I going to say to Commander Shockwave? I could care less what Soundwave told me, _no one _could tear me away from my love, but for now, I just had to skip a few shifts. As much as it _pained _me to do so, it was only _logical. _And in the end, Commander Shockwave would be proud.

I shivered a little once I felt an unexpected rain drop fall on the top of my helm, causing me to slowly shut my optics offline and close them. For now, I needed to calm down and think this through. I may be a low-ranked vehicon and Soundwave may be a high ranking officer, but I swear to Primus; I wasn't going to lose to him.

* * *

**Oh**_** scrap, **_**David, you're dealing with _Soundwave _here, you need to watch your every step._  
_**

_**Just **_**so you know, I _do not _hate Soundwave in any sense, he's actually my second favourite character. But seriously, I can totally see him doing this so I couldn't help myself. **

**And David! My sweet little David, it actually hurt writing this chapter, I really didn't enjoy inflicting pain on him, he doesn't deserve it! Let's just hope he's okay in the end.**

**Please leave a review and stay tuned, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!~  
**


	9. A Terrifying Experience

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hey guys! Chapter nine has arrived! And guys, major warning here, this chapter is explicit slash so read on if you dare. **

**So I shan't keep you waiting, continue on!**

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story. This chapter is currently rated M. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter contains explicit slash that is unsuitable for younger viewers. There are some dark themes and some violence in this chapter as well, read at your own risk.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave **

**Implied: Soundwave x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

I was unable to move, currently hanging by my servos that were tied with wires that just allowed me to dangle in utter exhaustion. I was so tired, completely unaware of my situation as I began to slowly wake up from my supposably peaceful slumber.

With flickering optics that had just come online, I vented heavily, a sickening feeling beginning to wound up in my abdomen. I was just in a happy recharge, and I awake to this?

I couldn't feel my frame, I wasn't sure why, I was simply numb and stiff. My armour was freezing, damaged and scraped. Bright blue energon seeped through large wounds and dents, I could hear the metal of my plating bend due to the cold air, an eerie creaking noise joining it.

I seemed dead.

But I knew I wasn't; _oh_, I was very well alive. With a quiet groan I steadily lifted my helm, observing my surroundings as I felt fear creep up on me. _Where was I?_ The room I was in was dark and hollow, I couldn't see anything.

My visor was cracked and offline, another factor to go towards the room being dark, and my optics were hurting immensely, so seeing properly was really out of the question. But I could still _see_ nonetheless.

I finally began to feel my frame come alive again as I began waking up further, giving me the ability to shake and squirm as I hung high from the ground. I started panicking, shaking frantically as I desperately tried to break free from the thick wires wrapped tightly around my servos and wrists, but it was a futile attempt, the wires were much too thick and strong to even damage; let alone break through.

"H-Hel-Kznch!" I tried to call for help but my vocalizer was damaged, rendering me as unable to speak properly. It glitched and static began to crackle from it, startling me and causing me to become silent in a mere moment. I heaved in desperation, now unbearably terrified. What was happening? Why was I here? Who was responsible for this?

The klik I asked myself those questions, I heard a very loud rummaging noise. There was banging and whacking of metal, and what seemed to be...Groans? Grunts? It sounded as though there were bots fighting. And they were really going at it.

I continuously looked around the area that I was imprisoned in, trying to pinpoint where the noises where coming from but I couldn't see nor tell where it was. It was then I heard voices and words, but it was very faint.

"D-Desist your actions!.."

That voice. _Commander Shockwave! _Be it faint or not, I could easily tell who _that_ was. I felt my spark practically fall into a cavern of darkness, my derma parting widely. He was in trouble!

Where was he?! Was he fighting? By Primus I hope he's okay! I immediately improved my efforts of breaking free, there was no way I was going to hang here and allow Commander Shockwave continue to be hurt. I would sooner cut off my own two servos if I had to!

"I-I'm c-cknzch c-coming s-zzch-sir!" I wheezed out loudly, not caring about my damaged vocalizer as it sparked once or twice when I spoke. I writhed wildly, not giving up. I had to break free! Commander Shockwave needs me!

"_Negative_."

Another voice. A male one. Presumably of the one who was assaulting Commander Shockwave. It was a frightening and dark voice, and oddly familiar... It was obvious to me that it was certainly Commander Shockwave that was currently being attacked. That this assaulter had started this, not Commander Shockwave.

I felt a huge wave of worry and frustration wash over my entire frame and mind, my attempts of freeing myself were still continuing but I wasn't getting any further with being released. If this mech was managing to hurt _Commander Shockwave,_ then he must be a strong opponent. Commander Shockwave is no easy target, having been rumoured to be stronger than Megatron _himself. _

"A-Ah!.. S-Soundwave... Plea-ngh!" I heard Commander Shockwave cry out, and I felt a jolt of horror violently strike my spark. _Soundwave?_ No, no, _no! _This couldn't be happening! It all began to piece together in my processor. _It all made sense now. __  
_

Sadness began to fill me up. Commander Shockwave's voice was so full of _emotion, _something I never expected to hear before. He seemed to be desperately trying to escape Soundwave. It pained me so, nothing would ever be able to upset me as much as this was. Nor _anger_ me as much.

"L-Leave h-hnzch-him alon-lone!" I roared furiously, pushing my doleful thoughts aside, feeling intensifying rage boil through my systems. I could nearly see steam emit from my frame due to my anger.

Soundwave. I now understood what was going on, and it only petrified me more, but it more so filled me with blistering fury. He was attacking Commander Shockwave alright, but not in the way I thought. I _was not _going to allow Soundwave touch Commander Shockwave like this!

I suddenly saw two silhouettes appear in the darkness, and my gaze immediately locked onto the two. One was bulky and large whilst the other was slender and slightly smaller.

The bright pink illuminations on the larger frame along with the bright red optic I've learned to love made it obvious who that was, and the bright purple linings on the smaller frame also made it obvious of who the smaller one was.

I don't understand, they just appeared out of nowhere? They weren't there a few moments ago but now?.. They simply just appeared. Where was the logic behind all of this?

At the moment, I didn't really care; my focus was on Commander Shockwave. My optics traced his frame, checking if he was hurt or damaged in any sense.

I was relieved to see that Commander Shockwave wasn't damaged, but what I was currently staring at was just as bad. Soundwave was sitting on top of Commander Shockwave, pressing him firmly against the floor.

Soundwave had one of his tentacles wrapped around Commander Shockwave's servo and cannon, keeping them both tightly together as he awkwardly held them above the purple mech's helm, who was fighting back with sheer willpower to be released. His tentacle was acting as handcuffs, basically.

I felt repulsed by this, seeing that his other appendage was slowly exploring and worming its way around the entirety of Commander Shockwave's frame, slipping under his armour and into the seams, allowing the multiple smaller wires attached to his tentacle to spread around and feel areas of his choosing. _Just sick_.

"S-Shzh-Stop! _Soundwave! _R-Release hi-im!" I continued to desperately try and break free as I shouted loudly. Seeing _this__; _it was the last wire to be pulled!

It was then I noticed that neither of them were even reacting to my presence, it was if I wasn't even _there_. But it didn't stop me from trying to escape, I was going to stop Soundwave no matter what!

I watched in mortification as Soundwave trailed one of his deft servos over the pristine black glass of Commander Shockwave's chest and down passed his perfectly detailed abdomen, soon reaching his large crotch plating. My optics widened at this, it simply enraged me further as I listened to Commander Shockwave whimper and moan unintentionally.

"N-Nzzn-No!" I pulled at the wires again, but my attempts were soon becoming slow and effortless, I was becoming too distracted by the sight before me. I soon stopped and stared, this was beyond awful to see, but my frame couldn't help but acknowledge how fragging _hot _Commander Shockwave looked right now.

I was appalled at my reaction, but it was my own frame's nature, _I couldn't help it. _He was in a position that I had wanted him to be in for so long; but for me only, _no one else._

Though I would only have him do it willingly of course. This scenario before me was still a horrid sight to look at, I can't even begin to imagine what Commander Shockwave must be feeling now.

Soundwave then gently stroked the silver armour of Commander Shockwave's interface panel, affectionately nuzzling his helm against Commander Shockwave's reluctant one of which tried to move away.

Commander Shockwave was not going to amuse Soundwave, even I could tell that he was trying his best not to make a sound of any pleasure he was feeling. I was very happy and peculiarly proud of him, relieved that he wasn't going to act like some pleasure drone. Commander Shockwave is a respectful and power Decepticon, he shouldn't be treated in such a way if he's unwilling.

Soundwave seemed to have grown annoyed by this as he then began to swiftly remove his visor, soon revealing his face plate, but I couldn't see it all too well due to the darkness.

The silent mech dropped the screen to the floor carelessly and began nipping and sucking at one of Commander Shockwave's antennae, sliding his long glossa seductively up and down the flicking thin metal, emitting an enticing moan from the purple scientist.

I trembled and bit my lip plates, trying to ignore the gorgeous sounds Commander Shockwave made as I shook my helm in annoyance, trying to break free yet again.

I then saw Commander Shockwave whack his helm upward, smacking it into Soundwave's face plates harshly, causing the slender mech to retract away from the scientist with an irritated growl.

Soundwave shook his helm slowly, waving a skinny digit from side to side as an unfamiliar voice recording of "Ah, ah, ah..." emitted from his speakers. Once that happened, he aggressively grabbed one of Commander Shockwave's antennae, bending it back a little before stroking it gently in an apologetic manner.

I felt my optics tear up slightly as Commander Shockwave cried out again at the pain of his antennae being damaged, having recalled how sensitive they were when I merely _touched_ one with the tip of my digits.

Soundwave then grasped the plating of Commander Shockwave's interface panel again, prying at it with his thin digits in a teasing manner before eventually ripping it off. Commander Shockwave cried out again, his optic brightening as he trashed about the place, still trying his best to get away from Soundwave.

Coolant was already leaking from my optics at a fast pace now, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take seeing Commander Shockwave like this. It was sparkbreaking. Seeing the one you love so afraid and hurt, not knowing what to do or think, being forced against their will.

Right now, _I _was being forced against my will; forced against my will to watch this horrific sight before me. There was simply _nothing_ more painful than seeing the person you love more than anyone or anything _suffering_ in such a way.

I didn't even understand how Soundwave had Commander Shockwave bound so well. I assumed it was his secret strength that was hidden over the many millenia, he wasn't a high ranking Decepticon officer for no reason.

Also, the seduction he was using against Commander Shockwave's innocent mind, that alone might even be enough for him to hold an advantage.

I felt my own frame warm up in both arousal and embarrassment as I locked my optics onto Commander Shockwave's partially erected spike, seeing his port exposed and a small quantity of trickling lubricant seeping from it, causing my own interface equipment to ache with yearning.

I suddenly drifted my gaze to Soundwave's servo that possessively gripped Commander Shockwave's spike, watching as he gently began caressing it and using his thin thumb to massage the tip, making Commander Shockwave groan in pleasure as his attempts of escaping Soundwave began to decease.

Both rage and jealousy began to fume up in my system's as I gritted my denta together in anger. Coolant still continued to seep from my optics, but my adrenaline was overtaking my emotions now. How _dare _he even _touch_ Commander Shockwave. He held no right to be even near him now!

"By _Primus _you _b-better _r-rnnznch-release him S-Soundwave! _I'll kill you!_"

I hardly acknowledged my own damaged frame, not even caring that I had damaged it even further by my excessive attempts to release myself from my imprisonment. I kicked my legs dramatically, becoming very frustrated that the wires weren't even showing any form of weakness or flexes.

Still no acknowledgement, even Commander Shockwave was ignoring my presence. How could they not hear me? Yes, it was dark, but I could still be seen! Why, I was as loud as Starscream on a bad day! This was all too confusing.

Soundwave then slid a digit into Commander Shockwave's wet port, I simply gawked as more liquid began slipping from the perfectly shaped valve. The silent mech began to slowly move his digit in and out, I could nearly see that smug smirk upon his face plates as he stared at Commander Shockwave lustfully with fervent red optics; of whom's optic was flickering slightly as intoxicating moans could be heard from his vocalizer.

I tried to look away, venting drastically as I found that I simply couldn't. I was both extremely angry but extremely turned on by what was happening, I was sickened by it but by the Allspark; seeing Commander Shockwave like this was just too much.

I tried my best to look at the horrible side of things, or Primus be damned I didn't love this mech. I could not have such thoughts when caught in such a peril, but of course, only a fool such as I could have these thoughts to transpire in his mind at a time like this. Well, I had the simplistic mind of a vehicon, concentration certainly wasn't in my favour. It was expected.

I growled when Soundwave added an extra digit, causing Commander Shockwave to jerk and arch his hips upward, a cry of both pleasure and defeat coming from him. Clearly Soundwave shared no empathy for Commander Shockwave, it made my tanks churn. How _could _he?

Were Commander Shockwave and Soundwave not good acquaintances, friends even? I used to respect Soundwave so much, I feared him a good bit, but he seemed like someone that would be fond of Commander Shockwave at least, to the point that he wouldn't think of allowing him go through such trauma. Not be the one causing the trauma! _  
_

It was then I realized that Soundwave _was _fond of Commander Shockwave. A little _too much _in a _very_ bad way. He allowed his lust to take over his love, that is, if there was any love. I don't even know why I'm surprised by this, Soundwave is a _Decepticon. _It's in his nature.

With dimmed optics I watched as Soundwave added yet another digit, making Commander Shockwave squirm and writhe. Was it in _disgust_? Was it in _pleasure? _I was sure it was a bit of both, but being forced to watch it... It made me think of things in a completely different perspective. These type of experiences; they change you _completely. _

"Plea... Please... Soundwave, refrain fr-rom doing this..." My spark might as well have been ripped from its chamber as Commander Shockwave said this, it was too upsetting to listen to him, his generally deep and emotion deprived voice was now stuttering and slow, so much emotion lingering in it. My tears started up again, I just couldn't do this.

I simply felt my mind grow dizzy and blank due to how much I've cried, due to how many thoughts were running through my processor as I was forced to just watch Commander Shockwave experience this. He was alone. No one to help him. No one to comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay.

It wasn't going to be okay.

"Let him g-go..." After my long silence I finally spoke, hanging my helm low in shame for I could not free myself. I couldn't save him. Even though I loved him so much; I still couldn't save him. I was worthless, a defective and worthless vehicon that couldn't do anything right. I failed. I have _failed_ Commander Shockwave.

I watched, still crying and feeling waves of horror come over me as Soundwave steadily removed the three of his digits from Commander Shockwave's valve, the lubricant simply didn't stop emitting from it. Soundwave's servo was covered in the wet and presumably warm fluid; as were Commander Shockwave's thighs, his spike was dripping wet of transfluids but it was left unattended.

With sharp denta that I could just about see, Soundwave grinned evilly, slowly licking his servo clean as he removed his own interface panel, revealing his fully pressurized spike. My optics were wide and locked on Soundwave, this _fragging freak _was going to _pay. _

Commander Shockwave panicked and desperately tried to move away as Soundwave tightly gripped his hips with his servos, but Soundwave eased him down by slowly coiling his spare tentacle around Commander Shockwave's spike, causing it to spasm and twitch at the sudden touch.

The smaller cables on his tentacle teased the tip, sliding in around the slit of Commander Shockwave's spike, simply causing more of Commander Shockwave's transfluids to flow out.

Anger continued to fill my systems (if that was even possible) when Soundwave positioned himself at Commander Shockwave's port, gently moving the tip of his spike around the lining of this entrance, teasing him with unmerciful actions with both his spike and tentacle cabling.

I randomly began fighting against the wires around my servos again as Soundwave finally began filling Commander Shockwave up with his spike, I could almost feel Commander Shockwave's port clench and tighten around my own spike as I watched this ensue.

Commander Shockwave buckled his hips upward dramatically, his optic offlining as this happened to him. The two mechs moaned in pleasure, I simply growled in anger as I suddenly got the will to start fighting against my imprisonment once again.

I could see that Commander Shockwave was still trying to get away, but Soundwave's fast and somewhat violent thrusts were enough to prevent him from succeeding. I could hear the sliding and squelching of the mass amount of liquids coming from the two, it dripped all over the floor as it shot its way out of Commander Shockwave's port; barely escaping his valve due to Soundwave's spike stuffing it up fully. The transfluids began forming a fairly large puddle surrounding the two.

"_Miiiine..."_

Soundwave spoke slowly and evilly once again as he pressed his face plate against Shockwave's helm, that mere word filling me with great fear as Commander Shockwave's antennae drooped low in a silent defeat. He relaxed his frame and allowed Soundwave do all that he wanted to him. He had given up.

"Co-ommander Sh-Shzzh-Shockwave! _No!_ K-Keep fighting!"

I was ignored once again, Commander Shockwave simply darkened his optic and looked to the dark metal floor in surrendering disgust as Soundwave pounded roughly into him, chuckling darkly at his pleasing victory.

"P-Please sir... D-Don-nzch-Don't give up..." I felt my frame go limp as tears poured from optics, he simply lay there, moaning and groaning as the unwanted pleasure overtook his mind.

"Please..."

* * *

"_Commander Shockwave!_"

I suddenly shot upward from my berth as I shouted loudly, my frame hot and covered in condensation. I vented heavily, my optics wide and bright along with my visor. I was shaking hysterically as I looked around the area I was in. Quarter 200-220; my dorm. The other vehicons around me were still recharging. Thank Primus. It would have been very bad had I woken any of them up.

I looked to my frame, I was completely unharmed, unlike how was in my dream. Well, aside from my vocalizer that had been damaged by _Soundwave _earlier on this day. I had not visited Knockout yet because I wanted to tell him exactly why my vocalizer was damaged, he could tell when I was lying so he would force the truth out of me without any logical consideration if I lied to him about it. Putting the both of us in serious trouble.

Besides, I wanted to tell Knockout the truth, I seriously needed his help. I just had to wait for an appropriate time to get us both out of the warship without Soundwave finding out.

At least I had repaired my visor and the latches on my helm that I had broken due to anger of Soundwave's words and actions, causing me to furiously rip my mask off. Yep, definitely not the best of ideas but I was beyond angry, I'm surprised I didn't do worse.

I sighed and planted myself back onto my berth, gazing up at the ceiling as I thought about my dream. Well, _nightmare _would be more like it. Never had I experienced a nightmare like that before. That was by far the most intense and worse one I had ever had.

A scary question simply repeated itself over and over in my mind.

Would Soundwave actually bring himself to _do that? _To force himself upon Commander Shockwave without so much as a care? I truly wasn't certain, but I wouldn't be surprised considering what he had done to me today. The thought of him actually doing that to Commander Shockwave gave me so many mixed emotions, so many that were just too hard to express.

I cringed and placed my servos over my mask, burying my mask into them as the horrid images of the nightmare I just had came flooding into my processor. I had silently cried myself into recharge only to experience a nightmare such as _that? _Today was certainly turning out to be splendid...

I was still heaving heavily as I tried to calm down, I decided that I would stay awake for a short while, I didn't want to go recharge again after this. I nearly didn't want to recharge ever again after this. It was just too horrible for words.

I slowly slid my servos off of my mask, looking to the ceiling with a sadly dimmed visor. I just hope that Knockout could help me, I was still trying to think off what to say to him. How was I going to tell him about this? It was too horrendous to say. I would most likely have a nervous breakdown before even telling him.

Not to mention the difficulty of trying to leave the ship with him, I had to be fast and secretive. The longer I left Knockout in the dark then the worse this situation was going to get. He would get suspicious, and maybe no longer consider me a friend. I really didn't want that to happen.

Then there's Commander Shockwave. My sweet _s__weet _Commander Shockwave. I didn't know how I was going to approach him on the matter of no longer being able to see him, the pain of doing it was already overwhelming enough. I just hope that I can fix this, I'll just about _live _if I don't see Commander Shockwave for a few shifts, but the thought of lying to him absolutely repulsed me.

My mind then drifted to logic; lying was the _l__ogical _course of action. Commander Shockwave would understand more than anyone. But in a moral sense, and due to my intense love, lying seemed so wrong, no matter how logical it may be right now.

I slowly closed my optics as my processor was filled with a large quantity of confusing thoughts, the uncertainty of it all simply wasn't going to leave me alone. But my love was greater than the uncertainty, I will allow my spark to choose the right course of action and I will sort this out. Despite the stress and pain, I will succeed. I will protect Commander Shockwave to the cold and bitter end.

* * *

**Oh David, you are nothing short of a pure sweetspark. Let's hope he wins in the end!**

**That was beyond terrible to write, in a sickly enjoyable way. I made both David and Shockwave suffer, that's just too much to handle. And Soundwave, I've made myself _terrified _of him! But I really like how scary he is, that's how I always imagined him.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this very dark chapter, in the sense that you _should_ enjoy it and that's for the sake of the story!**

**As always, thank you to all who left a review and do continue to review this fic.~ **

**Please stay updated, thanks for reading!~**


	10. I'll Do It Alone

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hey all! Chapter ten is finally here! I'm sorry that this update wasn't as fast as usual, for I had exams all last week and this week, but I got to writing it anyway! But without delay, read onward! **

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit. Some dark themes are also in this chapter. **

**Pairing - David x Shockwave **

**Implied - Soundwave x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

[Look, you just better have a good reason for dragging me out here David! It's cold and muddy, my finish is at such a risk of being completely destroyed out here! Even now, I can feel the disgusting sludge of this dirt-pile pushing its way into my perfectly shaped tires and once-immaculate mechanics...]

Knockout's loud voice rung through our comlink, it was full of nothing but worry and disgust, but I simply ignored him. I had much more important things on my processor right now rather than having to deal with his irritating nagging and excessive protests.

At this moment, we were both in our vehicle modes, driving beside each other with haste. We were driving around random areas of the desert of Jasper, Nevada. A decent location that was distant and dry was what we were currently looking for.

It was very late at night and raining heavily, we had our headlights off to stray away from any unwanted attention, but it hindered us from seeing all too well as we drove. So these factors really went against my argument of convincing Knockout to come out with me, but I am simply glad he did in the end.

I had just found out that Soundwave wasn't currently on the warship whilst I was working in the main control room, having heard a few vehicons soldiers discuss it nearby. He had went on a mission for Lord Megatron, a very important one no doubt. I believe it required his excellent expertise in hacking. Once I discovered this though, I finally comlinked Knockout, it had been two days since we talked.

I wasn't surprised by his angry tone when he answered the comlink, for I had ignored him the past few days... He had been trying to get in contact with me but I never responded. I simply hid within the large quantities of vehicons, away from his sight.

I simply had no choice! It was for both our own safety! If I dragged him into this without a care then he would probably get into trouble or maybe even hurt, I really didn't want any of that to happen to my first and only friend.

I knew I would manage to persuade him to come with me though, I told him it was very serious and that it related to why I had not spoken with him for awhile. I simply said that once he knew of my current situation then he would understand, so he hesitantly but soon agreed.

I _was_ fairly surprised though, he trusted my word and was showing his faith in it by coming with me! I was now very content with considering Knockout my friend rather than a mere acquaintance, even after I ignored him he still managed to trust me.

My problem that I needed to tell him about most likely had him very curious too, he simply had no clue of how bad it really was. Hence the reason for his consistent complaining while we were driving. I was very used to it now though so I didn't particularly mind. I think...

[I'm s-snzhc-sorry Knockout, once I-I-I tell you about my-m-my problem we can rrnnchz-return as soon-soon as possible-ble, I'm not vnzch-very keen about staying-nzg out here-re either.] I lied, actually enjoying the feeling of the smashing rain against my armour.

I just said that to keep him on a cool level, I just had no time for pointless arguments. The rain was quite relaxing though, and relaxation is exactly what I needed right now, but I can't provide myself with it. I have to focus on sorting out my problem with Soundwave, ASAP.

My vocalizer was also still broken since the incident with Soundwave, that was also another reason why Knockout grew concerned for me and trusted my word when I said that I really did have a serious problem. I really _really _did.

I haven't visited or even seen Knockout since 'my problem' and my expertise in repairs or medical care was not at his level, so my vocalizer remained damaged. If I went to Knockout to repair it, he would have asked what had happened, and I know I would have annoyed him if I didn't tell him or lied about it. I'm an absolute terrible liar. This being the reason why I avoided him.

I was certain Knockout was beyond confused, but I told him that I couldn't tell him a _thing _about this plight until we were away from the ship. I couldn't even say why, I just had to tell him everything once I was certain that no one will know of what we discuss. Mainly a certain Communications Officer...

I suddenly heard Knockout sigh in our comlink before he spoke, pulling me away from my thoughts. [Yeah, alright, I just hope that it explains why your vocalizer is all fragged up. It's starting to drive me insane, I can hardly understand what you're saying! I don't get why you couldn't have let me repaired it back on the ship...]

He mumbled a little after that, I knew this was all stressing him out but he would soon know why this was all happening, I just hope that he was willing to spare his patience with me.

[Knockout, _please,_ jus-ssht-just let's find a-a place to talk-lk and you'll understa-annnd.] My voice's tone was desperate, I really didn't want to stand out here and talk about it, we needed somewhere far away and appropriate. It was a short moment before he finally responded to me.

[...Fine.] His voice now sounded quieter, and I could oddly tell that he was still annoyed, for the confusion I was giving him and for me ignoring him. I really wish I could just come out and tell him, things would be so much easier then. But of course, that was out of the question.

After a short while of continuous driving, we both spotted a cave a fair distance away from us. We picked it up on our scanners and immediately began speeding up our engines, driving swiftly towards it.

It certainly wasn't long before we arrived there, Knockout arriving a good distance ahead of me. He was much faster than I, but his vehicle mode was much more superior to mine so that was expected.

Once we drove into the cave we transformed into our robot modes, a smug smirk on the sports car's face plates as he looked at his digits proudly. "I win." He said bluntly, causing a sigh to escape my static filled vocalizer as I shook my helm in annoyance. This mech was unbelievable...

"We ha-ave no time for-frnzh-for this Knockout, I-"

"_Ah!_" Knockout suddenly screamed before jumping into the air friskily, causing me to stumble backwards slightly and immediately pull out my cannon in sudden alarm. "What?! What?!" I shouted as I aimed my cannon around the cave, looking for whatever it was that made the medic scream.

I then noticed Knockout simply look himself over in a frantic manner. "...My finish... It's...It's..." I quickly felt my derma drop open at his words, my optics dimming in disbelief.

He _cannot _be serious.

I just stared at him, watching him cringe as he began wiping mud off of his legs and abdomen with reluctant servos. He actually looked as though he was about to cry.

I slammed my servo hard over my mask and shook my helm again, putting my cannon away as Knockout whimpered sadly. He observed the tiny seams filled with dirt in his armour in complete horror.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to pick these bits of dirt out? Do you know how many _scrapes _my armour is going to be inflicted with when I do that? Do you even _realize _how serious this is David?!"

"Knockout, lo-look, canzh-can we just-" Knockout raised his servo in a halting manner, suddenly hushing me as he closed optics and shook his helm. "No David. You know what, _you _can pick out these pieces of dirt! And _then, you_ can buff my armour from all of the scrapes! And then-"

"_Knockout!_" I suddenly clamored loudly, my visor brightening in anger as I clenched both of my servos tightly. His face plate immediately dropped as he stood back slightly, I had clearly surprised him. A hurt expression soon appeared on his face plate but he really tried not to show it, he simply crossed his arms and looked to the wall. Remaining silent.

I merely vented and looked towards the rocky ground, placing my servo upon my helm in stress. He was very clueless to how serious this was, so I would tolerate his aftness for now. I felt bad for shouting at him but he needed to stop being so infatuated by his finish right now. I needed his help.

"I'm... I'm sorry Kn-Knnchz-Knockout... Please just le-let me exsh-explain." I suddenly heaved and grabbed my neck in pain, the sparks and static was really starting to damage by vocalizer and neck cabling now. Knockout then looked to me and frowned, sighing slightly before rummaging through his armour; looking for something.

I quickly approached the wall and rested my servo on it as I choked dramatically, hunching forward as I groaned in pain. Large electrical sparks began flicking out of my neck cables consistently, I could feel my cabling there begin to burn in pain. I then quickly took off my mask, heaving even worse then before as I brought myself to sit down.

I placed my mask beside me as I my optics brightened at the agony I was feeling, once I stopped my heaves and vents, I rested my helm against the wall in complete and utter exhaustion. Knockout soon took out what he was looking for, I simply looked to him with tired optics, remaining silent as I noticed he had brought a medical kit.

A small smile appeared on my face plates as he approached me, he simply smirked at me and knelt down, beginning to gently examine my neck cables.

"I knew you wouldn't allow me to fix your vocalizer at the medical bay, you were practically pushing me out of the ship. So I sneaked this with me, I was planning on repairing you once we arrived at where you wanted to talk. I could easily tell by looking at your neck how badly damaged it was, I wasn't bound to waiting until we went back to the warship to repair it. Not to mention your voice was _really_ starting to annoy me, so..."

I simply nodded at him, opening my derma to speak but no words came out, only static. I frowned sadly and looked down, Knockout simply waved his servo from side to side. "Hey, I'll get it fixed in a jiffy. You have just overdone your talking with your broken vocalizer, that's all. I can't believe you left it badly damaged for this long, do you know how bad that is David?.. You could have lost your vocalizer over it had you not come to me sooner!"

My face suddenly expressed a look of horror, my optics widening at his words. Now that would have been really bad, I don't think I would have the will to live on if I lost my voice. I then slowly looked away and rubbed my helm lightly, shrugging slightly in innocence as he shook his helm in disapproval.

The red mech just sighed and began taking out his equipment from the medical kit. "You just better have a good reason for not coming to me sooner..."

* * *

"Oh, Knockout! It feels great! Thank you so much!" I smiled wildly as I began stoking my newly repaired neck cables and armour in admiration, my vocalizer was no longer full of static and it was of the highest definition. Knockout simply put his equipment away into the medical kit before standing up proudly with closed optics. "I know, I know; I'm simply amazing."

Knockout had spent the last while repairing my vocalizer, it was a peaceful procedure as I listened to the rain, knowing I was going to be okay in the end. It truly helped me relax myself, I really needed to relinquish the stress from both my mind and frame.

It wasn't as painful as I thought too; it hardly was to be honest. I simply lay there and allowed him to do what needed to be done. I cringed and moaned in slight pain occasionally, but other than that, I was at ease most of the time.

I chuckled at his words and quickly stood up, immediately pulling the red medic into an impromptu and tight hug. Knockout suddenly gasped at my action, flinching slightly in surprise. He waited a short moment before slowly hugging me back, a small smile forming onto his face plate.

I knew he was reluctant because of harming his finish, but how could he deny a hug from his friend? Not to mention that his paint job was already partially scraped and dirty, as was mine.

We both laughed as we pulled away from each other, my grin simply grew wider. It certainly has felt like a long while since I last smiled. It was then that my large grin was replaced with a small frown, causing the medic to look at me in slight confusion.

"David?.." He soon questioned with a raised optic ridge, I simply shook my helm and sighed, sitting down once again. I dropped my shoulders low as I looked up to Knockout.

"I guess I should tell you what's been happening..." I muttered reluctantly as he sat beside me. We both rested our backs against the wall of the cave, watching the rain continue to slam onto the filthy and wet ground in complete silence. I vented in hesitation before finally speaking; I decided to just get to the point.

"It was Soundwave." I blurted out, causing Knockout to suddenly lean forward and look at me in complete confusion.

"...What?" He asked me, causing me to look at him with sad and terrified optics. I sighed nervously before speaking again. "...Remember when I last saw you, I had to go see Soundwave?.." I stated, earning a quick nod from the medic. "Yeah?.." Knockout spoke with remembrance, I watched as shock seeped into his optics whilst I continued.

"Well, that's why my vocalizer was damaged... He attacked me... H-He was choking me with his tentacles and he slammed me into a wall, nothing too major after that. But it's _why_ he did it to me is what bothers me..."

I swiftly looked away, I could feel tears well up in my dimmed optics but I fought against them. I didn't want to come across as weakling in front of him. Knockout's expression was one of complete astonishment, uncertainty and... Anger?

"He... _attacked _you?.." He asked with a rage-filled tone, I was very surprised by his reaction. I wasn't expecting him to be angry, for some strange reason. His mind clearly wasn't following what I told him. He clenched his optics shut and growled.

"...What-Why?! Why the frag did he attack you?! Did you do something wrong?" Knockout suddenly burst in fury, spitting our random suggestions and questions of what and why this happened, causing me sink lower into where I was sitting. He moved closer to me and stared at me with a very solemn look, awaiting for my answer. "Explain. _Now._"

I gazed at him for a moment before venting shakily and nodding, preparing my processor for my explanation. I just need to remain calm, and hopefully Knockout will too. "Well, you and I were both wrong about it being odd of Soundwave to call me specifically to the surveillance room, because it wasn't odd; it was for a reason. "

I stopped for a moment, biting my lip plates slightly before continuing. Knockout simply remained silent, keeping his patience as he allowed me to speak. "When you asked if I did something wrong to bother Soundwave, well, in his case I _did_ do something wrong."

I then looked back to Knockout, my optics expressing nothing but worry. I didn't even know how to form my own words or sentences properly, I was so hysteric about all of this that I could barely think straight. I simply said what came to my mind first and that was it. "It's because of Commander Shockwave."

I spoke quickly, it was like everything was spilling rapidly out of me but at random times. Knockout sat back slightly when I said this, I was only confusing him further. "What does Commander Shockwave got to do with this?" He asked me, sitting forward again as he looked at me with narrowed optics. I heaved and closed my optics, fidgeting with my servos awkwardly.

"Well, it would seem I'm... I'm not the only one who wants him." I mumbled as I averted my gaze downward, still fumbling with my twitchy servos, not knowing what else to add to that. I'm certain Knockout has grasped the idea of things now anyway.

"...Oh..." Knockout sat firmly against the wall again and placed his servo over his face plate, dragging his digits down his face plate in a stressful manner. "Oooh... It _really_ makes sense now." He looked to me with a worried expression, an unsure frown plastered onto his face plating.

"Yeah..." I murmured, feeling a very uneasy sensation begin to twirl around my abdomen. I'm not even certain if Knockout would know what to do about this. What could anyone possibly do about this except _fight?.._

...Should I fight?

I suddenly brought my knees to my face plate and hugged them sadly before sighing. "...That's why I was ignoring you, he told me not to tell Commander Shockwave about this, he told me to stop visiting him! But I-I don't want to... I wasn't going to risk telling anyone about this, including you. I'm _so_ afraid of him now. I-I... I don't know what to do Knockout. _Please... _I _need _your help." I shifted my pleading optics to him, locking my own red ones with his.

He had a very serious look on his face plate, I really couldn't tell what he was thinking right now. His expression then grew sad, his lip plates trembled very subtly. He then looked away from me before speaking. "David-" He quickly stopped himself, a long sigh escaping him before he continued.

"You need... You need to stop visiting Commander Shockwave. You _cannot _deal with-" "What?! _No!_ What are you saying Knockout?! I_ won't stop!_"

I immediately stood up, standing defensively as I glared at Knockout. I practically just exploded by simply hearing those words. Is Knockout unaware of how I feel about Commander Shockwave or something?! _Surely _he was paying attention to all of those times I spent rambling on about how amazing and gorgeous he was.

The medic then stood up also, his face plate was serious but sympathetic as well. "_David. _Listen to me; this is _Soundwave _you are dealing with. You have _no idea _of what he is capable of. He _can_ and _will _kill you if you dare mess with him." _  
_

I shook my helm vigorously as I ignored his words, standing back in immense anger. "I don't care! I can't just _let him_ push me away from Commander Shockwave! If he does then he'll go after him, he seems pretty damn determined too might I add! You have no idea what I saw in that surveillance room, what he did to me just to keep me away from him! When the time is right, he'll make a move and Commander Shockwave could be hurt, I don't want that to happen! _I love him!" _

Coolant began to form massively in my optics, the very thought of what Soundwave may do to my beloved Commander Shockwave just _sickened _me. That dream; I'm almost _certain _that it will be a reality if I don't _do anything! _

Knockout gritted his denta together and began slowly approaching me. "Don't be such _a fool, _David. You speak as though you can face up to Soundwave, as though you're a worthy opponent! As though you _actually _have a chance of being with Commander Shockwave! You're just a low-ranked solider with a crush like some young femme!"

The tears quickly trailed down my face plates, his harsh words hit my spark like a rapid gun shot. I tried to speak, but I found I couldn't. I was simply at a complete loss right now. His expression grew sorrowful and he began slowly walking towards me. "David..."

I simply continued to weep and turned around, walking away from him as I my sobs became louder, but he simply ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder, making me face him again.

"I _do not _want to see you get hurt. You need to stop being so foolish and wake up! You can escape this nightmare if you just let Commander Shockwave _go." _I simply stared at him with wide but dead optics. What I was hearing was just too much. It was _unbearable. _

"Let... Let him _go? _Let Commander Shockwave go?! I _can't _just let him go! I've been living a nightmare my _entire life _Knockout! The most happiest I've ever been was when I was with Commander Shockwave! No! The only time I've ever been happy was when I was with him!"

I roared loudly at him, causing him to flinch in surprise. But _oh_, I was _not_ finished there.

"Every moment, every klik I spent with him I cherish within my spark and I still do! I love him! I love him so much, you have _no idea! _He _is_ worth fighting for! I will die and suffer Unicron's wrath knowing I fought for him, knowing that I had saved him from Soundwave's Primus damned obsessive perversion of him! I _will _fight for him. _With _or _without _you."

With those words I roughly pulled my shoulder from his grasp, transforming into my vehicle mode and driving off and out of the cave. I left Knockout standing there with a sad expression on his face plate, he simply watched me leave with clenched servos. But I don't care. I thought he was my friend, he _should_ be helping me!

I drove quickly towards the warship again, the rain was still continuing to fall and there were muddy puddles everywhere. I simply hope I'll make it back before Soundwave arrives. I groaned in annoyance as I felt my comlink ping consistently. It was Knockout. Yeah, and I'm _not _going to answer. He actually thinks I can just '_let Commander Shockwave go'?_

_I can't. I never will. _If Knockout or Soundwave thinks I'm just a stupid vehicon that's going to let this pass by then they've got another thing coming. I will _fight_ and I will _win_.

* * *

**Oh David... Knockout _is_ your friend! He's just trying to help you and keep you safe! Why must you be so _harsh? _Poor Knockout, I hope David comes to his senses and realizes that Knockout is his friend. **

**And that was a pretty intense ending, seems as though David is very determined to fight for Shockwave's spark. Do you think he should? It _is _Soundwave he is dealing with. Oh, what should a defective vehicon like him do? We'll see, won't we?~ **

**Thank you all for your reviews, as always! Please leave another and stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading!~ **


	11. Comatose

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hey guys! Chapter eleven is now here!~ And it is now the longest chapter! This really killed me to right because it is twice as long as a general chapter, but I enjoyed writing it so much nonetheless, so I really hope you all like it!**

**Also, something I wish to share; one of my most favourite songs ever is 'Comatose' by Skillet. And wow, now that I listen to it all I can ever think of is David and his love for Shockwave. If this fanfic has a theme song, it's that song.**

**I also called this chapter Comatose cause well, I like it.~ I recommend you listen to the song for two reasons: So you can understand what the flip I'm talking about, and two: it's an amazing song! So yeah, check it out.~ And read on, my brethren! **

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit. Dark themes are also mentioned in this chapter.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Implied - Soundwave x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

The _anger_. The fury. The ire. The _unmerciful_ outrage I am feeling right now is just _indescribable. _Having to simply stand here, watch, and remain silent is simply beyond the limits of my sanity. I'm one hundred percent certain that my mask is on the very verge of melting off of my face plate right now due to my rage.

I'm currently hiding in the dark shadows of the main control room, secretly hiding behind a few large computer consoles that are fairly distanced away from the large platform of the room. I've been here for quite some time; simply standing in quietness with a peeping dimmed visor around the edge of the computer's frame. Watching, observing.

Oh yes, why am I _so _angry? Well, it isn't exactly a pleasant sight to see that _mech_ you now hate, despise and just downright _resent _standing _directly_ beside the love of your life. No, it's not pleasant_ at all._

I'm not a particularly violent mech; truly, I'm very passive if anything. But _this. _This sight literally 'grabs' that passiveness within me and throws it a million turbo drives away! Passive or not, I become something frightening that you _do not_ want to see when you toy with what I love. In this case; who I love.

The busy vehicons around me honestly don't care about what I'm doing; they have a job, work to do. The last thing that they care about is another vehicon's well-being, their own comes first. Besides, most of them have hardly noticed me.

My optics narrow slightly as I analyse Megatron, he's standing on the platform while speaking to his four officers; Commander Shockwave, _Soundwave, _Starscream and... Knockout.

A small frown forms on my face as I stare at Knockout, I was still angry at the fact that he wasn't willing to help me resolve my issue with Soundwave but, I still considered him my friend. I was simply so furious that night and so lost in my problems that I had forgotten that. Besides, I highly doubt he still considers me a friend now...

With an even more saddened expression I slowly avert my gaze downward. By Primus, I hope he still considers me a friend. It's just, I _need _help. And he suggests with easiness that I just, you know, _forget_ about Commander Shockwave? As though he can go from being _my everything _to _that nothing_? No, no matter how much I care for Knockout; that will _never _happen.

I drift my gaze back up to the group of five mechs, now only noticing how uneasy Knockout looked. He had his arms firmly crossed and was shifting occasionally, that careless cocky attitude was now a caring paranoid one. It was in an instant that I realized it was because of Soundwave, after what I had told Knockout, I really wouldn't blame him for acting like that.

Since that horrifying incident with Soundwave, I sadly haven't returned to my duties with Commander Shockwave. It is an unmerciful and death-dealing task, but I have to put forward my sheer willpower and just deal with it. For now.

Commander Shockwave has already tried to comlink me. _Twice._ I began crying slightly the second time he called me because I blatantly ignored him. As _if _I did it spitefully, no, not a hope! I did it to keep us both safe, but mainly to keep him safe. I remember how tightly I gripped my helm as he comlinked me, that distressing urge to answer him has already caused a few screws in my helm to become loose. _Very_ loose.

I just could not answer though. It was way out of the question. If Commander Shockwave got an insight on Soundwave's desires, and _possible _intentions; then the Decepticon high command was going to be one jumbled mess.

I cannot even begin to imagine how torn and angry Megatron would be if his two most favoured soldiers held resentment for each other, and for a reason I know that would bother the warlord even more. Soundwave would simply be enraged by the fact that Commander Shockwave wasn't willing to allow him to frag him.

Commander Shockwave would most likely be repulsed by it and deem it 'illogical', and if Soundwave was persistent then Commander Shocwave _will_ eventually get angry. Commander Shockwave would never ever succumb to Soundwave.

Right?..

My expression suddenly becomes thoughtful as I place a sharp digit on my chin. Now that I think about it; at this moment, Commander Shockwave is most likely unaware of Soundwave's twisted lust for him. If Soundwave's intelligent enough, and we all know the answer to that, then he will approach Commander Shockwave 'innocently' about the matter.

_'Hey. You and me; frag every shift? No stress, no emotions, just relief. It's logical.' _

A look of horror soon replaces my previous expression as I press my back against the computer from behind, sliding down it slowly and sitting down.

It really and truly is _that _easy. Once it makes sense to Commander Shockwave, once it is logical or deems beneficial to him; then he will most likely partake in it. No restrictions there.

My servo suddenly covers the area of where my derma would be on my mask, my derma agape and my optics wide. What if Soundwave has already asked Commander Shockwave? No, what if they've been interfacing between shifts and I hardly knew about it this entire time? No, I didn't know about it at all. I never knew or expected it!

Commander Shockwave is probably perfectly happy with relieving his stress with Soundwave, a _supposedly_ respectful mech of the Decepticon ranks and a _supposedly _good acquaintance of his. He would be completely unaware of Soundwave's obsession, Soundwave would just be taking advantage of that.

What if Soundwave tries take it a step further, maybe? The fact that Soundwave now knows of Commander Shockwave's desire to learn of and understand emotions is a major piece of knowledge I provided him with, he could act on that accordingly.

What if Commander Shockwave is willing? I know he considers emotional traits illogical, well, that is until recently; because now I know he wants to learn of emotions, and Soundwave could act so _cute _about it. He would have Commander Shockwave wrapped around his digit!

Besides... Soundwave compared to me: I am practically _nothing. _He's a strong, intelligent and high-ranking Decepticon that is much more worthy of Commander Shockwave's love than I would be. If the choice was given, and Commander Shockwave had to choose between Soundwave and I; well, who would be the most _logical_ choice,and the answer to that is obvious.

I sigh quietly at the thought. Oh, what hope do I have? No matter what I do, I am still caught in a trap of wavering thoughts. If I do something too drastic then Soundwave could _kill _me, and even if I succeed with escaping that faith then Commander Shockwave will soon find out about Soundwave and his lust; and as expected his innocence would come into play and he would choose the more worthy mate.

_"...Share them with you also." _

My upset and sparkbroken expression is slowly wiped away as I recall Commander Shockwave's remarkable words. He told me that he had wanted to understand, to learn of emotions. He asked _me _to teach him; no one else. I was the most logical, the most worthy choice for him.

I have a chance.

He also seemed very desperate to know. Soundwave isn't teaching him any kind of emotion if it's out of sick lust. But the problem is; Commander Shockwave is too fragging oblivious to distinguish whether a hug is a form of love or hatred. He can be told that an energon cube was some form of an emotion and he'd probably still believe it.

A quiet chuckle suddenly escapes my vocalizer at the thought of that; I knew that maybe him being _that _innocent was a tad bit exaggerated, but it was still an unbearably adorable thought. I can just see him bending down and observing the energon cube, trying to dictate where its emotional traits are.

My face plates suddenly heat up as my mind begins to wander to my most desired thoughts, but I soon shake them away as I return to the matter at hand. I just cannot be distracted, not in the slightest. If I focus my time and energy on this major problem then my most wildest dreams may just become a reality. So the patience is definitely worth it.

I quietly stand up again and look back at the five mechs, noting that none of them had moved from their spots since I turned my gaze away. Megatron was still speaking with his servos clasped behind his back, a proud posture clearly being displayed; only that of an evilly corrupted tyrant.

My gaze is then drawn to Soundwave. He is standing completely still, he looks like a literal statue, but to be honest, statues probably do not compare to how unnaturally still he is. A petrified shiver runs up my frame as I watch him, his arms are hung low at his sides, his screen blank as he is somewhat hunched. He truly has a posture that intimidates me greatly, even if his frame isn't so bulky or big.

I decide that I shouldn't jump to conclusions of what is happening between Soundwave and Commander Shockwave just yet, I need to make multiple theories of which are logical and seem fitting, and act on all of them accordingly. _Oh! _Commander Shockwave would be so proud of me!

I smile slightly, there is always hope of winning Soundwave to this. The best part is; Soundwave probably would never expect a lowly vehicon soldier to face up to him. We're either too frightened or smart to do so. I'm frightened alright, but my love is much greater. I'm not necessarily smart, but it takes a genius to be stupid.

Soundwave is too careful to make a move on Commander Shockwave so suddenly, Soundwave thinks very like Commander Shockwave in many senses. They both believe that 'knowledge is power', and it certainly is, so Soundwave wouldn't just pounce on Commander Shockwave like a slab of metal, he knows Commander Shockwave is just as shadowy a mech as he is.

Soundwave would have to be _absolutely_ certain that Commander Shockwave is a locked-on target. That his actions will lead to what he wants precisely. Commander Shockwave, though he is somewhat predictable if you were a logically calculative mech; which Soundwave is, just not to the extent of Commander Shockwave, he is still a _very_ powerful Decepticon that you should not mess with.

He has been considered more powerful than Megatron, so Soundwave isn't going to treat Commander Shockwave like a femme across the bar if he was in anyway intelligent. He has to base his conclusions on facts, not assumptions. Kind of like a science project. Except, he has only one chance to do the experiment correctly. If he fails the first time then Commander Shockwave will know of his 'project' and he will _not _be pleased if his actions are hindering to him.

I close my optics steadily as I gently rub the side of my helm, trying to ease my mind a little. All of these _assumptions_. They all make so much sense but obviously most of them are wrong, if anything, they're probably _all _wrong. And there are so many more to make. I could be way off track with my thoughts about what is now happening between Commander Shockwave and Soundwave. How could I possibly know what their intentions are?

What if Soundwave _loves _Commander Shockwave? What if he simply attacked me just to keep Commander Shockwave from being hurt or taken by someone else? What if I am wrong about Soundwave?

I vigorously shake my helm at the thought. Of course Soundwave doesn't _love _Commander Shockwave. Firstly, he's a Decepticon. A high-ranking and stoic mech that was one of Megatron's first followers. He is also Megatron's most loyal, he is following Megatron to the end; he believes in everything Megatron is doing. Tyranny, corruption, domination. How could someone _loving _follow a mech, a belief, like _that?_

Commander Shockwave is different. He's emotionless; he doesn't understand. If he did, then the difference would soon be exposed. Even as an emotionless mech I can see the compassion and desire for a better age for Cybetron, he doesn't want destruction. He wants what is logical, and unfortunately, if destruction is considered logical, then he shall participate in its transpiration. If only for the benefit of all.

Secondly; Soundwave _attacked _me. Even though I am desperately in love with Commander Shockwave, I would never bring myself to attacking a person that loved him too. If anything, I would respect them more than anyone else I've come to know. Their optics are open and they realize how amazing he truly is. If that's the case, and Commander Shockwave is happy with mating with that bot, then so be it. Even if my spark is torn out and I die of sparkbreak, I will be happy knowing he is happy.

That's love.

_Not _forcefully tearing someone away from a person they love just because you want that person. That's being consumed by your own desires to not consider other's, it's twisted and lustful. Careless and selfish.

Not love.

The distinction is easy and obvious, any person with an understanding of love or emotions would know. Soundwave knows, and he clearly chooses against love. I just cannot bear that fact and I _hate_ him for it, particularly because it's being directed towards the mech _I love. _

I _will not_ allow his corrupted mind dissect into one so innocent, with so much intelligence and desire to learn of something _so pure. _If Soundwave hacks his way into Commander Shockwave's processor and fills it with folly thoughts, then, that's end. So I must be quick with my plans and prevent that from happening by all means. That is, if it already hasn't.

Convincing Commander Shockwave of what love is after that will only confuse him and he may end up disliking me for trying to prove that what Soundwave had told him was untrue, because once again; Soundwave is a respectful and high-ranking Decepticon that would not dare lie to him and blah, blah,_ blah_.

I soon become dragged out of my deep thoughts at the rummaging of pedes, Megatron had finished speaking with his officers. I watched in grave annoyance as Megatron and Soundwave approached the main navigation panel for the ship, I really couldn't stand looking at Soundwave anymore, it made my tanks churn in sickened disgust of his actions that he had done to me. He may have had an officer's right to do what he did, but he certainly didn't have a moral right to do so.

I shook my helm and looked away from the two mechs to Starscream, smiling slightly due to him having his usual look of irritation on his face plate. He was simply ordering around random vehicons to work faster or be quiet, he wasn't a very pleasant seeker. Knockout was right about what he had told me about him, but oddly, I could tolerate Starscream.

_Even if he tried to kill Commander Shockwave?_

I suddenly grit my denta together as I recalled that. Yeah, on second thought, _no, _I _do_ _not _like Starscream. His lack of fondness for Commander Shockwave is definitely something I give him no credit for. It just pleases me because it's out of _jealousy. _

He despises Commander Shockwave and what he can do, of which he _can't_ do. A person who hates you is a sign of success, so, I personally do not care of that seeker; so long as he _does not _attempt to kill or hurt Commander Shockwave ever again.

With a roll of my optics I finally turn my gaze from Starscream to Commander Shockwave, who is already making a steady depart out of the main control room. I frown sadly, I would truly give _anything_ to go with him right now.

To join him happily in his work like I had been a few days ago, I just missed him _so much_. My spark was beyond aching painfully, crying out for his presence, for him to be beside me, for our armour to brush every so often. He'd hardly notice it happen but I'd be left in a spin. Though I cherished those moments at the time, I now wish I cherished them _even _more.

My optics dim dejectedly as Commander Shockwave calmly approached the door of the room to leave, but was soon stopped when...

_Knockout?!_

My optics widen as I watch Knockout grab Commander Shockwave's arm, causing Commander Shockwave to turn around and look at the medic in question. I lean forward, desperately trying to listen to what they're saying but fail miserably. They're much too far away for me to hear them.

Why would Knockout get his attention _like __that? _Commander Shockwave is a superior commanding officer to him! He grabbed his arm as though he was... _desperate_? Well, he better have a logical reason for doing so or a certain scientist is going to be angry.

I stared at the two mech's in urgency, trying to understand or hear what they were talking about, to at least make out what their conversation is even about! Knockout's expression is full of uncertainty and awkwardness, Commander Shockwave's antennae are raised much higher than usual. Something tells me they're not discussing science...

Knockout suddenly begins walking and directs his servo to the door, clearly indicating that they should both converse somewhere else rather than there. He soon receives a nod from the scientist who then follows him, and then they both leave, the metal door slamming shut behind them.

_I have to know what they're doing! _

I shift my gaze very quickly to Starscream, he's merely staring at a few monitors, discussing something to some random vehicon. My stare is soon brought to Megatron and Soundwave, they're both facing the opposite direction, both seem to be discussing something in terms of where they were going bring the warship next. A new mine, a pit stop, the fragging clouds! I don't care! None of them can see me so I am _out of here!_

With swift pedes I abandon the computer I was standing at and dart across the room, rushing to the main control room's door quicker than I could have imagined, and as usual; I ignore the few confused glances I'd receive from the generally not-so-caring vehicons. And as expected, they soon return their attention to their work.

The door opens and closes as I quickly rush out. The moment I exit the room, feeling relieved that no officers noticed me, I slow my movements, looking down the hall to see Commander Shockwave and Knockout discussing something with each other, I could hardly hear their voices. They were walking in the opposite direction of me with ease as they conversed, I simply assume they're going to the lab.

I scurried to the side and sheathed myself to the walls, hiding behind the large metal plating that lined and supported the hallways. I waited for a short moment before Commander Shockwave and Knockout turned the corner, it was then I ran with fast but light pedes to the end of the hall. I could hear their once faint voices become louder and louder.

As I arrived at the corner I brought myself to the backing myself up against walls yet again, the two were not too far way from me but I was still in the other hallway so they could not see me. I vented quietly as I listened to them speak to each other, they had both stopped walking in the hallway they were in to talk.

"Do you know of his location?" I heard Commander Shockwave speak first, my optics began glinting in immense curiosity as I listened further. I watched as Knockout shook his helm and rested both of his servos on his hips. "No, sadly, I don't. Due to the fact that vehicons have only basic energy signatures and not specific ones, I can't tell which one is David."

My optics suddenly widened as my derma dropped low. They were talking about _me? _I felt my spark begin to race, why was Knockout talking to Commander Shockwave about me? Did he really care that much?..

I frowned sadly, feeling guilty of what I had said to Knockout. I had told him that I would sort out my problem with or without him, that it wouldn't matter either way. That he didn't matter. When he did. I really needed to apologize to him, even if he isn't willing to help me even after he tried to help. I'm just not going to back down from this fight.

"I have been attempting to contact him but he did not respond to my comlinks, I simply assumed he was no longer interested in working with me." I watched in a wretched state as Commander Shockwave's antennae dropped low, the spark-breaking guilt was now beginning to slowly eat me alive.

I felt my frame flinch at is words, causing me to move forward slightly as I stared at Commander Shockwave, but I stopped myself immediately. _'__I am interested sir!' _Is what I wanted to shout out; I just wanted to run out and hug him and never let go, to tell him how much I loved him and that I would never do that ever again.

He actually seemed _upset_ by all of this, though, maybe that was a ridiculous thought. I just can't help but wish he was and that he cared. But honestly, I truly couldn't tell. I then looked to Knockout as he nodded at the purple mech and crossed his arms. "Yeah, he hasn't been answering my comlinks either. We fought about something recently so..."

Knockout shifted his optics to the floor, his frown becoming larger than before. My shoulders dropped sadly, my optics full of sorrow as I watched him. I could already tell that he had informed Commander Shockwave about our friendship, and that I talked about him all of the time to Knockout. Non-stop. But, why?

Commander Shockwave tilted his helm to the side in question. "Do you have any idea why David is avoiding us?" He asked bluntly, he clearly wanted to know, needing to know the logic behind the situation. Knockout simply looked back up to him before nodding. "I do, and that reason is also why we fought. It's what I want to talk to you about, because I know he won't have the courage to tell you anytime soon. And really... I don't blame him."

Knockout's expression soon became full of disgust as he clasped his optics shut, he was gritting his denta together and uneasiness was enveloping him. It was easy to tell, even Commander Shockwave looked somewhat perplexed by his expression judging his optic's brightness and antennae's level of height.

Commander Shockwave then nodded, starting to walk once again to the lab. "Very well; I am now assuming that the lab would be a much more appropriate place to discuss this matter then?" He spoke as Knockout followed up beside him, nodding solemnly. "Yeah, it's more appropriate and _safer. _Please, just don't ask questions now Commander Shockwave, I'll tell you everything once we get there. You'll soon understand."

Commander Shockwave nodded immediately in understanding after Knockout spoke his words, this situation reminded me of when I tried to tell Knockout of the situation with Soundwave, though he held no understanding of how serious it was to me then. At least Commander Shockwave took situations much more seriously.

I watched nervously as they both walked down the somewhat dark hallway, I actually thought I would have stopped or tried to stop Knockout from telling Commander Shockwave by now but I soon realized how stupid that would be.

Firstly, Soundwave doesn't even know that Knockout knows about all of this, well, I think he doesn't know. I sure hope he doesn't know! But anyway, if Knockout told Commander Shockwave about this rather than me telling him then my aft could seriously be saved. He is actually _helping _me.

I knew one thing that could really assist me in this situation is if Commander Shockwave knew, but I would probably be attacked by Soundwave soon after if _I _told him, but not so much if it was _someone else_.

It was then I felt my spark flutter in delight. Knockout's helping me. Maybe... Maybe he understands now? Maybe he knows I just can't let Commander Shockwave go. That I need to _fight_ for him. And with his help, I have such a bigger chance of winning. I just needed to say sorry to him once I get the chance. Then everything will slowly go back on track.

Besides, if I stopped Knockout from telling Commander Shockwave now, they will both see me. My whole 'avoiding them' situation would be abolished after that, not to mention Commander Shockwave would like some answers about why he was being left in the dark and about what was going on. So really, this was all just unavoidable now. He was soon going to know everything.

I patiently waited for Commander Shockwave and Knockout to turn the next corridor once again, before I swiftly began dashing down it and stopped at the next cornered wall, waiting once again. I couldn't hear their voices so I assumed they're going to talk once they get into the lab, so I knew that contemplating on _how _I was going to enter the lab without either of them noticing was a logical course of action right now.

It would also seem that Commander Shockwave has me thinking a lot more logically than I used to... Not that I mind, I love it actually! I look up to him with a lot of admiration so really, it's expected to happen.

After a while of waiting and dashing down hallways, the lab soon came into view. They both approached the door and Commander Shockwave entered the pin code to the large door, the door quickly opening to allow them to enter. I soon felt my adrenaline kick in as I prepared myself for my fastest run yet, the moment they started entering the door I sprinted down the hall, preparing to practically jump into the laboratory.

Once they entered the room fully and I had arrived at a reasonable distance, I literally dropped myself to the ground and slid into the side of the room, immediately crawling behind the smaller tables quietly. I felt my spark beat rapidly and my cooling fans turn on, but they weren't too loud, thank Primus. I vented heavily and smiled behind my mask.

_I actually did that! _My smile soon turned into a grin, I peeped behind the table to see Knockout and Commander Shockwave walk further into the room. _They didn't even notice me! _Clearly all of those times of sneaking on patrol or guard duty proved useful, I had learned how to keep my pedes very light and quiet even when running really fast. A mech such as I would just _have _to know how to do that. I'd probably be a dead mech now if I didn't know.

I began crawling further into the lab, remaining behind the line of small tables and computer consoles along the side of the laboratory. The two mechs soon stopped at Commander Shockwave's main lab table, causing me to stop where I was also. I simply peeked over the table, watching quietly as I waited for them to speak.

Knockout crossed his arms, his face plate showed that of awkwardness, an expected feeling. I was just curious to know how he was going to tell Commander Shockwave about all of this, I certainly would have had no clue of where to start, I just hope his lack of a traumatized processor helps him through it.

Commander Shockwave gazed at him for a moment before speaking. "What seems to be the problem then?" Ah yes, always straight to the point. That's one thing I find unbearably cute about Commander Shockwave, for a reason that is still unbeknownst to me. When in terms of wanting to know something, he never really considers how badly affected he could be once he knows about it. He just needs to know and that's it.

Knockout looked at him before nodding. "Before we get into any 'problems', what are your opinions on Soundwave? If there is _anything_ you know about him that affects your opinions, then I'd like to know. Please... And yes, it is relevant." I could easily hear the anger in Knockout's voice, but it was directed at Soundwave, not Commander Shockwave.

I was still completely unaware of how furious Knockout must be at the slender mech for what he had done to me, I simply didn't expect him to be so mad. Our bond clearly ran deeper than I thought. I gazed at Commander Shockwave's twitching antennae, he was remaining still. In another sense; he was thinking. He really was taking Knockout's words as literate, as he should.

"Soundwave is a respectful Decepticon," Commander Shockwave started, both Knockout and my own face plate's became plastered with irritation. As I thought, Commander Shockwave was oblivious to all of this! But Knockout's expression did not hinder Commander Shockwave from continuing.

"I find him to be a skilled soldier and one that is very important to our cause. I find that without him we would not be as successful with our deeds as we are today. He is a necessity to the Decepticons. Now, tell me of your question's relevance." I practically gagged at Commander Shockwave's words, feeling repulsed that he thought so highly of Soundwave. Yes, he was right about him being a necessity to the Decepticon cause but Soundwave certainly wasn't a _respectful Decepticon_. Not anymore.

Knockout simply scowled and quickly dropped his arms to his side. "Yeah; the relevance is that your view of him being respectful is a load of _scrap_." I felt myself sink back at Knockout's words, I knew he wasn't being angry at Commander Shockwave but it baffled me that he would take such a tone with him. _Of all mechs._

Commander Shockwave's optic dimmed slightly, like he was narrowing his non-existent optics as his antennae flinched. "Do specify your statement, for the relevance isn't becoming clear to me. You came here to tell me why David has been avoiding us both. So, expand your explanation before my patience grows _thin_."

I could tell that Commander Shockwave grew annoyed by Knockout's tone rather than his irrelevance, but he would soon understand why. Knockout's expression became somewhat fearful before turning into a solemn but nervous one. He looked away from the purple mech before speaking yet again.

"Soundwave attacked David, he told him to stop visiting you and if he didn't stop then he would lose his helm. He also blackmailed him with fear to not tell you or anyone that he had been attacked. He spent _two days _with a broken vocalizer because he was too afraid to come to me to get it fixed, Soundwave nearly _crushed_ his throat and vocalizer. He's been living in that fragged up paranoia ever since then, deterred away from you, the one he loves, and from me, his good friend. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his Primus damned processor yet because I have _never _met someone as sensitive as him."

I felt my optics widen at the power of Knockout's words, they struck my spark like the sharpest of swords. He made my situation seem a lot worse than even I imagined it to be. I could hear the anger and sadness, I now understand why he was so enraged, his perspective of it was much clearer than my own.

And he cared.

I smiled softly, I could feel the coolant form in my optics but I held it together, Knockout had oddly made me very happy. And he was damn right about me being sensitive.

Commander Shockwave had remained silent for quite some time, he was thinking deeply but he seemed to not know how to reply. Generally; someone would be very angry about hearing something like this. But how could an emotion deprived mech such as Commander Shockwave respond to this emotionally? He wasn't even attached to me emotionally, making the situation much harder for him.

"...I do not understand." Commander Shockwave spoke with a quiet voice, Knockout simply watched him, waiting for him to develop on his reply. "Why would Soundwave attack David?" He asked with an unreadable tone, his question causing my abdomen to feel sickly and uneasy. Now he was going to know.

Knockout narrowed his optics slightly, his silence continuing for a moment before finally speaking. "Well, let's just say David isn't the only one who considers you attractive anymore." I vented as I watched Commander Shockwave's antennae perk up slightly. _Be more clear Knockout. _"What do you mean?" I shook my helm at Commander Shockwave's words, the innocence was just spark-stopping. Now I am certain that Soundwave hasn't approached Commander Shockwave on this matter yet, as I had hoped.

"What I mean is; Soundwave assaulted David because he's trying to keep _David_ away from _you_. He wants you for _himself_."

I felt my face plates heat up bashfully, why must Knockout be so blunt?.. Surely he could have stalled the explanation a little bit more. I then virtually smacked myself for thinking that. I had just mentally asked Knockout to be more clear, and well; there you go David!

Commander Shockwave's optic dimmed as his antennae lowered, oh sweet Primus he was beyond confused. Knockout simply stared at him, sighing slightly at his silence. "I know, it's a lot to take in. I'd be pretty flattered and confused too if two _mechs _were fighting over me. I'm used to femmes." He smirked for a moment before it was wiped away, he knew that now was the wrong time for any humour.

Commander Shockwave simply raised his servo uneasily, he seemed perplexed and... nervous? Afraid perhaps? I wasn't sure, but emotions were a _very _big obstacle for Commander Shockwave. Dealing with someone touching him, as I had when I requested to show him an example of physical affection, made him very stressed and confused. It was a lot for him to deal with, hence the reason after I merely touched his antennae he ended our first session of him learning about emotions so quickly.

So right now; I can hardly imagine what he is feeling. What he is thinking or dealing with. The fact that I was attracted to him was surprising enough, but it was somewhat understandable. An emotional vehicon that should look up to commanding officers in a respectful sense, surely said vehicon would get attracted to one of them after some time? It could nearly be considered an inevitable outcome.

But _Soundwave? _Talk about random at its finest. Commander Shockwave has been working with him in a profession sense, and now he finds out that his counterpart has been attracted to him this entire time? That would be pretty weird to experience, particularly by a mech such as Commander Shockwave.

"Soundwave is attracted to me also? I have never made such an observation in all my time working with him... His development of emotions must be quite intense if he's willing to be hostile towards anyone of which could hinder his chance of..." Commander Shockwave trailed off, his antennae flicking subtly as he averted his gaze to the floor. Knockout simply raised an optic ridge with a small smirk. "Being with you?"

Commander Shockwave simply looked back up at the red medic. "Indeed..." Commander Shockwave then rested his servo on his helm, shaking it slowly before speaking yet again. "Apologies; I am simply not used to receiving such attention. I'm still surprised by the fact that David holds an interest in me, now my long-time acquaintance has developed the same feelings."

Knockout suddenly scoffed with angered optics. "I understand, it's fine. But sorry, _the same feelings? _Eh... No. Soundwave doesn't hold any emotions for you as unique as what David holds. David _loves_ you. I honestly have never cared for love, but wow... I changed my entire perspective of things when I met David. He makes it out like it's the most amazing thing in the world..." Knockout slowly quietened his words, a gentle expression forming on his face plates as he shifted his gaze slowly to the floor.

"It was then I realized..." I watched in shock as Knockout spoke, my optics wide and my derma agape. His words had touched me in a spark-wrenching sense. I didn't know what to think. Had I really made an impact on Knockout such as this? I never even knew I changed his look on love so drastically. I soon smiled wildly as I watched him; I was beyond happy and proud right now.

"It _is_ the most amazing thing." His derma became a soft smile as he looked back at Commander Shockwave, who had been listening quietly the entire time. Knockout then simply sighed and slowly closed his optics.

"Soundwave, on the other hand, would much prefer to see you strapped to a berth before he'd endure anything loving with you. I can damn well tell." My face plates heated up at the thought of Commander Shockwave strapped to a berth. Oh frag that would be so hot. I quickly bit my lip plates and shook those thoughts away. I really am beyond easy to distract. _Bad David! Focus!_

Commander Shockwave stood back slightly at Knockout's words. Oh right; Knockout has absolutely _no clue_ of how impacting an emotional sentence can be to Commander Shockwave. If I was standing beside him now I would have hit him hard on the helm. "I see..." I suddenly slammed my servo to mask, feeling embarrassed by Commander Shockwave's reply. The poor dear doesn't even know how to react to that.

Knockout nodded and crossed his arms again. "Yeah, so, word of advice; If you do end up picking a mate. Pick David. With all due respect sir, but I will lose all of my respect for you if you end up with Soundwave rather than David. David will induce you with more happiness than you could have ever imagined, if you're willing to learn of emotions like he told me."

Well, I tried. But I failed; the coolant was now pouring from my optics like that thing humans call a 'waterfall'. Knockout is my absolute _best friend_. I cannot even begin to express that truth right now.

Commander Shockwave simply nodded. "I believe you're taking matters a little too quickly there, but I shall do as you have told me if the time comes or is deemed right. Considering your skill in emotions, if David is considered the logical choice, then I shall take your word for it."

_"Oh Knockout!" _

I just couldn't stay there any longer.

The two mechs shot their helms towards my direction, Knockout's optics were wide while Commander Shockwave's optic brightened in surprise. I stood up and placed my servo on the table I had been hiding behind, lifting my weight up to swing myself over it. I then ran over to the medic and grabbed him, hugging him tightly as I continued to cry.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to fight with you, you're my best friend and I love you!" I buried my helm into his chest plating, ignoring his protests about damaging his finish. "Eh... Ehehaha, David?.." His confused expression soon became one of joy, he simply laughed in confusion.

I didn't care how foolish I seemed right now, I needed to express my gratitude to Knockout in anyway I can. Besides, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't consider this as being an opportunity to show Commander Shockwave another form of physical affection.

I then pulled back from our embrace and swiftly took my mask off of my face plate, grinning sheepishly with tear-stained cheek platings. Knockout smiled back at me and shook his helm in a perplexing manner. "How long were you hiding here for?.." He asked in a hyper sense, causing me to shrug slightly with an even bigger grin.

"I was in the main control room, I was watching everything happening there since I..." My gaze soon became serious as I brought my stare to Commander Shockwave, my optics full of sorrow. "Since I haven't been resuming my duties with Commander Shockwave." Commander Shockwave didn't react as I looked at him, we simply exchanged unexplained stares for a moment.

I then looked back to the red mech. "I then saw you speak to Commander Shockwave as you left the main control room and I followed you both. I-I couldn't stay there asking myself constant questions. And... I'm glad I didn't."

I smiled softly, randomly hugging Knockout one more time before pulling away. Knockout continued to smile, nodding in understanding as he wiped his chest friskily. Typical. "It's okay, I understand. Hah, I'm kind of glad you did too." He chuckled as he rubbed his helm gently. He then smirked and gazed at the tip of his digits in admiration. "But yes, I know, I am simply _amazing._"

I laughed at his statement, that's the Knockout I've certainly come to know, and I wouldn't change him for Cybertron itself. I've really come to grow fond of his cocky nature.

I then felt my heat plates warm up, my mind was soon brought to the matter at hand. I looked to Commander Shockwave again shyly, my expression was full of nothing but tense nerves.

"Uh, sir, I..." I trailed off quietly, not knowing what to say to him, but I was motivated to speak when Knockout punched my back and caused me to stumble forward slightly. I then tripped during my stumble, making me fall quickly towards the floor.

"_Woah!_" I cried out loudly, expecting to hit the ground harshly but I was prevented by a strong servo on my chest. I looked upward, and it certainly wasn't long before my optics shook in shy fear as they were met with Commander Shockwave's optic.

Commander Shockwave had bent down and saved me from falling, using his servo to help me up again. It kind of represented the nutshell of my life... I simply trembled nervously as I awkwardly tried to stand up properly and regain my composure. My embarrassment was only increased as I heard Knockout snicker behind me.

"S-Sorry sir, I didn't mean-" "I believe it is Knockout who should apologise." Commander Shockwave interrupted me as he looked to the red medic, his tone expressing that of annoyance. His stare was like he was saying _"Really?"_ to Knockout in a very sarcastic way. Knockout simply waved his servos innocently and laughed. "Ah _what? _Commander please, look at him! He loves the attention you're giving him!"

_"Knock. Out." _I hissed as I turned my helm slowly to look at the now hysterical sports car. He continued to laugh and bit his lip plates. "I'm sorry David, I n-never knew you acted so goofy around him. Pfft, i-it's hilarious!" Knockout then continued to burst out laughing, causing me to bring both of my servos to cover my face plate.

Oh Primus, was I really that bad? It takes quite a lot of effort to make Knockout laugh _like that. _It's absolutely no wonder why Commander Shockwave found out about my emotional state so soon. What a dunce I am...

"Knockout." Commander Shockwave's voice was commanding, soon causing the medic to stand properly again and regain a straight expression, though it was obvious he was fighting against his desired laughter. I simply sighed and fidgeted with both of my servos, retracting them from my face plate as I looked to the purple scientist again.

"I just... I just want to apologise for not telling you about all of this sir. I-I was simply... so afraid that... Uhm." I looked down shamefully, my optics dimming sadly as I rubbed my arm. I felt so guilty of what I had done to both Knockout and Commander Shockwave, I didn't think it would affect them like this, while it certainly affected me.

Commander Shockwave merely shook his helm in disagreement. "There is no need for you to apologise, you have done no wrong. It was wise of you to tell Knockout, so now he has told me of this issue." I stared up at Commander Shockwave with so much love and respect, my spark suddenly began ringing again with immense desire. It truly was no wonder to me why I loved this mech.

I smiled with closed optics and nodded vigorously, my face plates heating up shyly. "Y-Yes, of course are correct, as always..." My last two words were full of longing and love, I immediately frowned when I heard Knockout snicker again behind me. I was just glad Commander Shockwave didn't notice how infatuated I was by him as much as Knockout did.

"Now then," Commander Shockwave started, causing my lovey-dovey thoughts to shoo away as I focused my attention on what he was going to say, and well, I wasn't very pleased by it either. "_I _am going to deal with Soundwave."_  
_

Clearly both Knockout and I were thinking of two completely different things at that time, for my face plate showed nothing but pure horror whilst his showed nothing but immense delight. I simply fumbled with my servos in a confused manner; as though they were holding something really hot, and shook my helm in disapproval. "B-But sir! Soundwave, he... he'll try to- What if he-"

Commander Shockwave immediately raised his servo to halt my rambling words, in which he succeeded in doing so. "Trust me, David. He will not try anything of a toying manner against me, if he knows what is well for him. That I assure you of." I remained quiet as I stared at Commander Shockwave sadly, of course I trusted him, but I couldn't help but worry for his well-being. Particularly after that... _dream_.

"Yes sir..." I muttered as I looked to the floor, Knockout simply came up behind me and rested a servo on my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry David, Commander Shockwave will put Soundwave in his _place_. Ohoho, Commander Shockwave; get a recording of it, won't you?"

Knockout chuckled darkly, I simply grumbled in annoyance and rubbed my neck cables. This mech, really was, unbelievable. Comamnder Shockwave turned away from the both of us and shook his helm. "That, I'm afraid, is not provisional. Do not test my patience, Knockout."

Knockout stopped his laughing, _again_, and looked to the wall awkwardly. "Yes, sir." He said, his tone unreadable as I chuckled. Knockout was such a malfunctioned drone when he wanted to be.

"I will return shortly, both of you remain here until I do." Commander Shockwave spoke as he walked to the door of the lab, his stride calm and collected, as usual. I simply watched him sadly, my optics full of concern as he then left. My spark felt as though it was shot when the lab door slammed shut behind him.

I really was concerned for Commander Shockwave. Why wouldn't I be? I love him and it is necessary that I care. Especially when he's approaching a mech that... Ewugh. I'm not going to even dwell on that thought. I'm simply glad that Commander Shockwave is so strong, he can take care of himself. Right?

Knockout and I remained quiet for a moment after Commander Shockwave left, both of us shifting on our spots as the current situation sank into our processors. The silence was killing me so I decided to kill it first. "Thank you, Knockout. I'm glad you helped me in the end. And I really am sorry for everything that happened." I looked back to the red medic, earning a smug smirk from him as he nodded.

"It's alright, like I said; I'm simply _amazing_. I shouldn't have suggested you let Commander Shockwave go, especially when I don't understand that immense love you hold for him. We're all going to sort this out now, okay? Don't be afraid anymore." Knockout's optimistic words caused me to smile happily. He was right.

I then grinned and pulled him into another hug, receiving the gesture in return before we both pulled back. "You are also beyond affectionate... Sheesh!" He rolled his optics and shook his helm, causing me to laugh loudly. "How does a mech with such a love for amazing paint jobs intend on dealing with that? Oh Commander Shockwave's gonna have to get used to a hug or kiss every few kliks."

We both continued to laugh at his words, it simply felt great to laugh again. I had not done so these past few days. But he was right; it was all going to be alright. I just hope Commander Shockwave is okay, of all things. With that thought, I looked to the door of the lab, thinking for a moment as I narrowed my optics.

You know what. Frag this.

I suddenly started walking towards the door, the medic that was once beside me was now staring at me in complete confusion.

"Hey?! Where are you going?!" Knockout called to me, soon running up beside me with a confused expression. I simply continued to walk with a face plate of seriousness. "I'm going with Commander Shockwave. Well... I'm going to stalk him while he talks to Soundwave, I need to make sure he's okay."

I was very serious. I get very uneasy and panicky when I don't know something of which I want to know of. Particularly when it involves _Commander Shockwave_. I know he told me to stay in the lab, but for his safety I have to disobey that order. I'm not going to feel right until he comes back to me safe and well. Even if he's just going to talk to Soudnwave, I don't trust that silent mech anymore. Nor should I.

Knockout suddenly stood in front of me, causing me to halt with an annoyed expression. I groaned and tried to push pass him. "Knockout, you're not going to stop me." Knockout simply smirked and shook his helm. "Who said I was going to stop you? _I'm _going with you. I want to see Commander Shockwave show Soundwave who's boss." He grinned, causing me to raise an optic ridge in slight confusion, but with a smirk I quickly nodded.

"I don't think Commander Shockwave is going to attack Soundwave, but alright then, let's go." I tried to walk again but he simply placed a firm servo over my chest, stopping me yet again. I just looked to him, trying to figure out what he was trying to do. "Eh... I think you're forgetting something." He smiled as he lifted my mask up in his servo, causing me to gasp and grab it.

"Woops, eh, I forgot..." I chuckled nervously and began putting it on clumsily, the visor brightening as I latched it onto my face plate. Knockout simply patted me back and nodded. "_Now_ let's go." He said with a chuckle as we both rushed out of the lab, sneakily following Commander Shockwave to where he intended on talking with Soundwave.

* * *

**Ooh, I wonder what'll happen next? We'll just have to see, won't we? Thank you all for your continued support! It is, as always, really appreciated. **

**Please leave a review and stay tuned! Thanks for reading!~ **


	12. I Have To Know

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hello once again! A new chapter; chapter 12! It's another long one so buckle up my friends, and enjoy the ride! **

**Warning: Ratings on each chapter may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Implied - Soundwave x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is ****fan made****. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

Remind me to _never_ take Knockout with me again when partaking in something that requires stealth and quietness. Those two traits; yeah, he _does not_ have them. Honestly, I thought he'd be completely silent and careful when he tagged along with me on my small mission to ensure that Commander Shockwave would be safe from Soundwave when he has a 'chat' with him, but that didn't exactly happen.

Knockout and I were both sneaking quietly behind the purple mech as he walked down the corridor to Soundwave's current destination, of which is still unknown to us at this moment. We were doing the very same thing that I had been doing when I had followed both Knockout and Commander Shockwave to the laboratory.

We simply hid ourselves among the walls and remained silent, well, _I_ did. But of course, Knockout began to flinch occasionally, whispering to me that 'the wall rubbing, or scraping in his case, against his beautiful armour was affecting his perfectly done finish'.

I simply ignored the medic though, at first he wasn't so bad, I just had to hush him every now and then. No biggie. But then he started getting louder, and started moving away from the wall; becoming more frisky and paranoid. Yeah, I think he forgot about what we were doing...

I remember how hard I slammed my servo onto my mask when he started squeaking as he tried to look at the 'non-existent' scratch on his back, and that's when Commander Shockwave turned around in complete confusion.

I, luckily, managed to grab Knockout back against the wall once Commander Shockwave had turned around, rendering him as unseen by the scientist. I sighed in relief once Commander Shockwave shook his helm and began walking in the other direction again, not too loudly of course.

And now, I'm currently glaring at Knockout behind my mask, his face plate plastered with an innocent grin. He's the superior officer here. Hard to believe, I know.

"Sorry... I just." "Don't." I interrupted him swiftly, not wishing to become enveloped in the matter. Both of us had to whisper quietly, though I really had to keep myself calm and cool considering Knockout nearly blew our cover, he's just lucky that he didn't.

With an innocent shrug from the sports car, we both turned our helms in Commander Shockwave's direction, he was just at the end of the hallway. As before, once he turned around the corner, both Knockout and I ran down the hallway with quick but quiet pedes.

The red mech was much louder than me but he wasn't loud enough to be heard, so I wasn't bound to protest against that. There was no need for any unnecessary quarrels.

"I haven't had this much fun in a _long _time!" Knockout chuckled silently at his proclaiming, still sprinting along side me as I immediately hushed him, but I was smiling slightly behind my mask.

He was right; this was fun in its own 'terrifying' way. But the consequences of this failing success were dire, so I do find it very hard to see the fun side of things. But still, it was all rather exciting, and if we are to be successful then this will be a fun thought to look back at in the future.

Once we both arrived at the corner that Commander Shockwave had just turned, we stopped our running and steadily peeped our helms around it, seeing Commander Shockwave approach the surveillance room.

Oh well that's just perfect. I know Soundwave's a communications and surveillance officer but seriously, why did Commander Shockwave have to talk to Soundwave _here? _Of all rooms this is where our biggest disadvantage lay, we held no hope of entering without being noticed.

Knockout frowned and brought his gaze to me, my visor simply dimmed as I returned the glance. We then both watched with thwarted hope as Commander Shockwave entered the pin code into the control panel of the surveillance room's door, causing the metal barrier to open swiftly.

I felt a sickly feeling enter my systems as I gaped at my beloved commander enter the room, the door quickly closing behind him. My spark jumped with immense agitation at the occurrence.

I heard Knockout growl a little as he crossed his servos in a huff. "Primus damn it, I wanted to see Commander Shockwave give Soundwave what's coming to him." He spoke with a very annoyed and much louder tone, considering Commander Shockwave wouldn't be able to hear us both now.

He hardly noticed me turn to him with a raised optic ridge, though he could not see my annoyed expression due to my mask. I seriously cannot believe he's _still_ expecting to see Commander Shockwave kill Soundwave or something, he was beyond immature.

"What? Are you _kidding _me? Commander Shockwave isn't going to do anything physical to Soundwave, Knockout! I'm more concerned of what's going to happen to Commander Shockwave in there, he... he could be in big trouble..."

I slowly drifted my stare back to the door with a sad expression, my red visor dimming more than before. Knockout rolled his optics at my words and placed his silver servo on his hip plating. "Remember David, this is _Commander_ _Shockwave_ we're talking about here. He'll be _fine_."

He spoke with an uncaring tone, it would seem his confidence in Commander Shockwave was much bigger than my own, which was beyond odd because I believed in Commander Shockwave's capabilities one hundred percent. I know of his strengths and what he can do, and by Primus he is nothing short of a masterpiece. Then, why do I feel so... Off?

It must be the fact that I abnormally care for Commander Shockwave's well-being more than necessary, which in my case is not abnormal. I love him with_ every_ last essence of my spark, it's needed that I care! But truly, I do think my paranoia more so relates to that horrifying dream I had.

If that dream was to become a reality... I would _never_ forgive myself. I still can't get those pained and agonizing cries of Commander Shockwave's voice out of my processor. They just keep coming back...

With a loud vent I suddenly grab the side of my helm with my servo, Knockout giving me a weird look as I did so. "Eh.. Are you feeling alright?" He asked as he rested a gentle servo on my shoulder. I simply waited a moment before nodding my helm, a strange noise escaping my vocalizer.

"Ngh... Y-Yes... Just... Bad thoughts." I wheezed out, trying to shove the thoughts, and noises, of the dream I had that time away. I couldn't control my nerves when I thought about something so gruesome, it made my head spin and my tanks churn.

Knockout simply stared at me before nodding, removing his servo from my shoulder before smirking. "Hey, it's alright, he'll be just fine. Besides, I have an idea..." At those words I averted my gaze back to the medic, seeing a devious smirk forming onto his face plate. I slowly raised an optic ridge with a parted derma.

"Knockout..?" I said suspiciously, earning an idealistic laugh from the red mech.

"No questions! Just give me a boost..." He then began staring at the ceiling, walking around as he kept his optics locked on the ceiling. "Eh... Here!" He exclaimed as he stopped walking, standing directly under a large metal panel on the ceiling of the corridor.

I immediately placed my digit over my mask in a silencing manner, feeling unimpressed by his sudden cry; he could draw unneeded attention to us if he kept that up.

I then began walking over to him as I looked up at the panel curiously. These panels were put around many areas of the warship just in case any repairs were required in that area, and it now became obvious to me what the medic wanted to do.

"Come on David! Let's get moving, we don't have much time!" Knockout grew frisky as he began rubbing his servos together in preparation, his peculiar excitement tended to worry me sometimes...

"Uh... Okay." I said with uncertainty as I observed my surroundings and the area, making sure no one was nearby. Once I knew it was all clear I hunched down a little and clasped my servos together, waiting for Knockout to stand on my firmly shut servos so he could use them as a boost.

This was a pretty good idea, I wasn't going to lie. If there was anyway I could make sure that Commander Shockwave was okay then I would partake in it. So, dare I say why not?

Knockout tightly grabbed my shoulders before he placed a steady pede in my servos, once he did so I straightened my posture and lifted him up, groaning slightly as I began to cringe.

"A-Agh... Y-You're heavy!" I heaved out as Knockout began reaching his servos upward and quickly unlatched the panel from its connection units and opened it. He merely chucked at my words and placed the panel aside in the area we were trying to climb up into.

The medic then placed his servos on the metal surface of the area above the ceiling, climbing through the square cavity as quick as he could. I moved my servos up as high as I could to help him climb through the opening.

A vent of relief escaped my vocalizer as the weight he had put onto me was gone. "What?" The medic started. "You think this paint job covers a box of hollow cheapness? Eh, _no_. I don't think so. You just held quality, David, you should be _honoured_."

I sighed and rolled my optics at his boasting, he simply laughed in a narcissistic manner and began taking something out of his subspace. I stared up at him and watched in vast curiosity as he took out a small black item.

I couldn't make out what it was exactly, that is, until he extended it and it turned out to be his infamous staff. My optics widened in slight surprise, a small smile forming behind my mask as I gazed at it, feeling somewhat impressed. He lowered the staff down to allow me to grab it with an expression of urgency.

"Hurry up now, before someone sees us!" He spoke with a hurried tone as I grasped the staff firmly with both of my servos. The red medic grunted as he lifted me up, his optics clasped shut as I tried to climb up the staff at the same time.

"I-I'm heavy?.. Ngh- S-Speak...For yourself!" He wheezed out as I laughed a little, continuing my efforts to make my way up the staff. Once Knockout was close enough to me, I grabbed onto him to help myself up further. He then gripped me tightly and pulled me up fully, causing us to both fall, me on top of him.

I laughed loudly and grinned at him as he suddenly pushed me off of himself, before he then looked down at his finish frantically. "Careful you fool! My..." I chuckled and flailed my servos in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah, your 'wonderful finish could be damaged'." I mimicked his deep voice a little, his face plate expressing an annoyed scowl as I did so.

I merely laughed and flaunted a servo at him. "I'm just kidding Knockout. Come on, we have to get moving." I spoke solemnly, my joking manner disappearing as I began crawling in the direction of the surveillance room.

I'm really surprised I even found time to joke around, even if it was only for a moment. I become very nervous very easily; so I tend to dismiss humorous matters until I am at ease once again. It would seem my time spent with Knockout helped my uncontrollable anxiety to calm down a little.

"W-Wait a second!" I heard the sports car cry out as he began placing the metal panel back where it once was, latching it into place before making his way over to where I was. He then put his staff away and began whimpering a little; I knew it was because we had to crawl through this area rather than walk.

The area we were in was small and dark, the only light that could be seen was emitting from my visor and Knockout's optics. We had to crawl in order to get where we were going, and this infuriated the medic.

"My wonderful knee plating, my shins, my pedes... _Oh, _they're all going to be destroyed after this. Oh _look_, even my servos!" He said sadly, placing his servos on the floor with careful coordination as he tried not to drag his legs across the metal that we were now considering a 'floor'.

I can't even begin to count how many times I had rolled my optics today, but this time was just another to add the list. I just hushed the medic behind me and continued to crawl quickly, ignoring his silent protests as we approached the panel that was directly over the surveillance room.

It was lucky that every panel was labelled or numbered, the surveillance room being labelled 'Sector B; main room 2, SVR', that being the surveillance room, so I knew straight away that both Knockout and I were directly over the room that Soundwave and Commander Shockwave were currently in, doing Primus knows what.

I felt fear suddenly wash over me; Knockout and I didn't utter a word as we peered at the panel skittishly, knowing that some serious slag was going to occur if we were caught. With a reassuring nod I gave to Knockout, and a frightened biting of his lip plating, he placed his servos at the side of the panel, gently and very quietly unlatching it.

I couldn't hear Commander Shockwave or Soundwave speaking at the moment; which could be considered both a good or bad sign. I really couldn't determine which, but I was soon going to find out what was happening so I knew there was simply no point in dwelling on that matter.

I leaned back slightly as Knockout, _very slowly_, removed the panel completely from its hinges, setting it aside from us very quietly. We stared at each other for a moment, not wishing to lean forward and look down just yet until we felt certain that Commander Shockwave and Soundwave had not noticed the occurrence of the panel being removed.

We had to be as careful as possible, we couldn't make any stupid mistakes or take any foolish risks. The consequences, the things that may happen, are undetermined. We simply know we'll endure something bad if we were to do anything that could cause us to be seen.

With a slight flicker of my visor, I began to listen for a moment, as did Knockout; both of us were trying to hear what Commander Shockwave and Soundwave were discussing. Well, we knew what it was about but we wanted to know of the current situation.

It was easy to tell that neither of them were doing anything physical. In terms of fighting or... well, yeah. Which was expected; these two were the most calmest and maturest mechs on the warship, probably in the entire Decepticon army. Jumping to violence was something that they wouldn't simply do; it was out of their character.

I was beyond relieved to know this, I hope my paranoia of Commander Shockwave being hurt is just an exaggeration I made up myself. I tend do that, especially when it involves something or someone I care deeply about, it's just great to know that he's safe. For now.

"I find your actions to be _highly_ illogical, Soundwave, for a reason of which simply increases that fact." Knockout averted his gaze to me with a look of amusement as we both listened to Commander Shockwave speak, I merely lowered my helm in awkwardness, feeling uncertain of how this was all going to turn out.

It would seem that both Knockout and I missed most of the conversation between the two mechs ever since Commander Shockwave entered the room, which wasn't too problematic considering we knew what the discussion was about; so it didn't really matter.

I finally got that courageous nerve to move forward and look down into the fairly dark room, I felt stress leave my systems to see that not only was Commander Shockwave unharmed, but neither of the mechs had noticed both my presence or Knockout's.

Commander Shockwave stood a decent enough distance away from Soundwave, both were staring at each other in complete silence now. Knockout leaned forward beside me, watching just intently as I as the two mechs seemed to be having some staring competition.

Both of mine and Knockout's optics were drawn to Soundwave as his screen turned online, a fair amount of static filled the air as he was clearly preparing to speak using his recordings of random voices.

"2-1-4... _David:_ **Okay?**" I narrowed my optics at Soundwave's 'words', not feeling sure of what he meant by that. I at least knew that Commander Shockwave had informed him of my real name now, clearly he did not care of what Soundwave thought about that, and that really made me smile.

Knockout and I watched as Commander Shockwave nodded at the slender mech, his optic brightening ever so slightly. "Indeed; David is fine now. Knockout repaired him adequately, but I do not believe I can say the same for his mental stability after your assault."

Commander Shockwave's tone was very stern, well, isn't it always? But this time I could distinguish that it was much more sterner than usual. I also felt really irritated by the fact that I now know that Soundwave had asked about my well-being, as if he actually cared!

Soundwave nodded once, very slowly, as he clenched and unclenched his servos repeatedly and leisurely. I couldn't determine whether he was doing that out of nerves, or irritation, anger maybe? Well either way, Soundwave was bothered by this, his very still posture wasn't so still now.

"**Understood. **Situation: _will not happen again._" I was glad to have at least understood that, and hopefully his statement was that of pure honesty, though I really had my doubts. Soundwave could just be saying all of that and then brush it aside, he could easily make a vehicon troop's death seem as though it were nothing.

Soundwave may even make my death look like an accident! That would prevent trouble from both Knockout and Commander Shockwave then, and I am really quite the klutz, so it was a very believable occurrence.

I suddenly felt a servo rest upon my shoulder, causing me to shoot my helm in Knockout's direction, noticing him smile softly at me, reassuring, caring. My visor brightens slightly at this, it soon became clear that he noticed my uneasiness, and his mere expression said that 'Everything's going to be okay.'

The sound of Commander Shockwave's voice caused both Knockout and I to look back into the surveillance room. "Indeed; ensure that it does not or I will have to deal with this with much more severity."

With those words Commander Shockwave made a calm turn and approached the door of the surveillance room, this causing me to sigh very quietly and smile a little. I was very pleased that this occurrence went so smoothly, and much more successful than I thought. I just hope that this all ends here.

My hopes soon faltered.

Soundwave silently slid a tentacle out of his chest, slowly extending it across the room and began coiling it seductively around Commander Shockwave's waist, causing the scientist to suddenly stop walking and look back at the smaller mech in confusion.

"Soundwave?" Commander Shockwave questioned, and I could only tremble as both Knockout and I watched in complete shock, though I was oddly expecting something like this to happen.

Even though Commander Shockwave was aware of Soundwave's attraction towards himself, that still didn't make him any less innocent to the situation of physical affection. He was still beyond clueless to it all and had a lot to learn, this was only going to confuse him further.

The communications officer then walked towards Commander Shockwave, a purr of some sort escaping his speakers as he stood directly in front of the purple mech. It wasn't long before Soundwave placed a delicate servo on the side of Commander Shockwave's helm and began to caress it gently with his skinny digits, causing Commander Shockwave's antennae to lower as he tried to move away with little effort, Soundwave's tentacle preventing this as it then tightened its grip.

Knockout suddenly gripped my shoulders tightly as I leaped forward, a low growl escaping my vocalizer as I tried to push away from the medic to get down to Commander Shockwave. I hissed at Knockout as he practically hopped onto me to prevent me from going down into the room.

Knockout isn't _seriously _expecting me to stay here and _watch this? _The reason I came here was to prevent any of this from happening! And so I will! How dare Soundwave touch Commander Shockwave, let alone in this manner!

"_David!_" Knockout spoke in an urgent whisper, trying to calm me down as I continued my desperate attempts to escape his grip. I stared with an extremely bright visor as Soundwave simply tilted his helm to the side innocently, staring at Commander Shockwave as he then gripped one of Commander Shockwave's antennae.

"S-Soundwave-" Commander Shockwave groaned and aggressively pushed the mech away, causing the tentacle around his waist to uncoil in surprise as Soundwave stumbled backwards. A happy feeling washed over me as I watched this, but I was still very angry at Soundwave, and _I'm_ not leaving here until _he_ leaves Commander Shockwave _alone. _

Knockout's grasp on me loosened as he noticed that I had calmed down due to the fact that Commander Shockwave fought back, but if anything drastic happens again then I won't give up so easy. I don't even care of what will happen to me if I am to go down there, but I will do my best to protect Commander Shockwave.

Both Knockout and I watched anxiously as Soundwave gazed at Commander Shockwave, neither of us could tell what both mechs were thinking, but tension was certainly filling the it only continued to grow stronger.

I gripped the edge of the floor desperately as I focused my attention on the two mechs, feeling prepared to do anything at this moment.

Commander Shockwave rubbed his antennae lightly before stepping back from the silent mech. "I do not know of emotions, I hold no capability to understand them now and my capacity to harbour them is _very _limited." Commander Shockwave's voice was very firm, but yet I could hear some form of... nervousness in it too?

My expression suddenly saddened, Commander Shockwave was so easily perplexed by the mere thought of emotions, a lot more than I had ever imagined, but yet he could still manage to keep his composure in tact. It was very impressive that he could do that, but it must also be very stressful.

I simply hope that I can be the one to take all of that stress away; so that Commander Shockwave may freely express how he feels without any worry at all. I would do anything to keep him happy, no matter what it takes.

I then raised an optic ridge as I watched Soundwave slowly place a servo onto his chest, his helm becoming bowed low. What was he doing? Was he bowing to Commander Shockwave? A sign of defeat, respect?

"...Sir, I will _gladly_ teach you about emotions."

My optics widened as I listened to those words emit from Soundwave's speakers. _My words. _A low growl escaped my vocalizer as my visor darkened angrily; it was as if Soundwave knew I was here, he was simply mocking me!

Knockout kept his servo on my arm, he too was prepared to pull me back if something bad would happen down there, of which would cause me to jump onto Soundwave without so much as a logical thought.

Commander Shockwave continued to stare at Soundwave, remaining silent as he watched the communications officer return to his general posture with his arm to his side. Commander Shockwave, to everyone's surprise, shook his helm slowly and stood back further.

"Apologies Soundwave; but I've already proposed that task to someone else, and he has accepted." I hardly noticed the large smug grin appear on Knockout's face plate as I felt my face plate stiffen and heat up in shock. He turned down Soundwave... for _me? _

I'm aware of what Knockout told Commander Shockwave before all of this, but this is all too baffling. Commander Shockwave was truly willing to keep me as the person who teaches him of emotions? Even over a high-ranking Decepticon officer? One of which he considered himself great acquaintances with.

Well, the reason behind this must be _the most_ logical of all reasons, because this is just mind boggling. I was simply so flattered and honoured that Commander Shockwave kept me as his teacher of emotions, I can already picture the stupid and dumbfounded expression on my face plates right now.

A delayed sigh of relief finally escapes my vocalizer as I then heave out a large vent, Knockout simply shook my shoulder proudly, indicating a 'I told you so' demeanor. Oh, he told me so alright, I just find this very hard to comprehend right now.

Both Knockout and I grin as we watch Soundwave clench his servos angrily. Ha! Someone just blew a gasket.

Wait... That's not a good thing.

"Shockwave: would prefer a _vehicon _over _Soundwave__?_" Knockout gasped as he listened to Soundwave speak. Once again; _literally speak. _I sank my helm into my shoulders a little at this, his voice was beyond terrifying and it has been haunting my dreams ever since I had heard it.

I've also concluded that Soundwave only uses his own voice when he's trying to be frightening or when he's extremely enraged, in this case; both.

Commander Shockwave's antennae rose high at Soundwave's words, he seemed perplexed but I knew he wasn't surprised to hear Soundwave's voice; indeed, he had heard it before. "Soundwave: has admired Shockwave for a _very long time._ Vehicons: lowly, disposable, _worthless. _Soundwave: much worthier choice."

I frowned at his words, feeling a painful feeling hit my spark. He was right; I was all those things. I held nothing unique that could ever please Commander Shockwave to the extent I desire, I didn't deserve to have a mech as wonderful and as amazing as him. I simply didn't compare.

I suddenly heard Knockout growl angrily beside me, along with him mumbling a few inappropriate curse words. Well, it would seem Knockout thought otherwise. I smiled softly as I watched him for a moment.

He didn't think I was lowly, or disposable, or _worthless. _I was his friend, his best friend, and that's all that mattered to him, to me. I was suddenly dragged out of my thoughts as Commander Shockwave began to speak, and his words made my spark _stop_.

"Vehicons have those traits, yes, but you are mistaken; _David _is_ not_ a vehicon. He has proven his worth to me with his excellent assistance and consistent loyalty. He still wishes to be with me even if I do not desire to do so; I apologize, but excellent assistance is not lowly, it is very important actually. Nor can you dispose of something as rare as consistent loyalty, and I'm quite the opportunist. And both of those traits certainly _are__ not_ worthless, Soundwave; your evaluation of David is _very_ inaccurate."

My derma was capable of fitting three energon cubes now as I stared at Commander Shockwave in astonishment. He was talking about me. _Me. _A worthless, low vehicon that isn't... No. _No_, Commander Shockwave said I'm not worthless. _I'm not worthless! _

He said so; if he said so then it must be true! Commander Shockwave is honest, why, he doesn't even know I'm here! Why would he say such touching words about me if he was lying? He doesn't think I'm a typical vehicon! He practically accepts me as a normal Cybertronian!

My optics began to tremble as coolant seeped from their edges, my face plates were roasting hot now and my frame was shaking with emotions that simply could not be expressed. I ignored Knockout's cheeky snicker as he smiled proudly at me, I knew that he too was very happy to have heard Commander Shockwave say those words.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Soundwave, I must retreat back to the laboratory; I have work to attend to." Commander Shockwave was faster with his leave this time, clearly not wanting Soundwave to pull him back like last time. He approached the door with ease as Soundwave simply stood there and watched him, and by Primus I could tell that he was _beyond _furious.

"Come on David, let's go." Knockout whispered beside me, pulling at my arm before I suddenly shoved him away. "Wait a moment, just..." I trailed off quietly, my gaze locked on Soundwave as Commander Shockwave soon left the room; the large door clasping shut behind him.

Knockout soon became distracted as well as his stare became infatuated with Soundwave. We both simply watched as the slender mech turned to the monitors and adjusted one of the screen cameras, it soon became clear that the camera he was using was being locked onto Commander Shockwave's firgure this very moment as he headed back to the lab.

Both Knockout and I shifted awkwardly, both of us feeling very crept out by this. Does he do this _all the time? _Just stand there and practically stalk Commander Shockwave when he believes no one's looking? Telling Commander Shockwave about this should probably be left undone, for it could greatly unease him.

"_Not over..." _I suddenly heard the slender mech speak, causing a violent shiver to run through my frame as those steady words sunk into my processor. I could hear the irritation and anger in his voice, but also determination. He certainly wasn't giving up easily.

Heh, _nor was I_.

Knockout then pulled at my arm again, causing me to finally look at him. "Come on, you quickly head back to the lab while I put the panel back." He whispered as he slowly picked up the panel and began silently latching it into place.

I nodded at the medic and averted my stare to Soundwave one more time, cringing as I watched him stare at Commander Shockwave intently. This mech was seriously beyond disturbing. With a shake of my helm I turned around and began to quickly, but quietly, crawl down the dark cavern.

There weren't that many turns to be made back to the panel that Knockout and I came through, which was good, it saves the awkwardness of getting lost; as I tend to. And even though these practical caves were very dark, I could still see well due to the brightness of my visor, so finding my way around wasn't as difficult as it seemed.

As I near approached the panel Knockout and I came through, I slowed down and looked behind me, hearing Knockout rush as he eventually came up behind me.

"Go! _Go!" _He clamored at me, causing me to flinch and rush to the panel once again. Once I arrived at the panel, I placed my servos at the edges of if and tried to open it, soon receiving a punch to the shoulder from Knockout.

"Not here, to the lab! Commander Shockwave will see us enter the lab if we leave through here!" He explained as he quickly crawled passed me and headed in the direction of the warship's laboratory.

I suddenly nodded and crawled up behind him, I was quite surprised that he wasn't caring about his 'beautiful' finish so much now as he crawled, but I certainly wasn't bound to reminding him about it.

"Let's just hope Commander Shockwave doesn't make it there before us." I whispered as we continued to crawl as fast as we could through the dark cavern. I just want to leave this confined area, I'm not particularly liking Knockout's aft right in front of me.

It'd probably be a whole different story if it was Commander Shockwave's aft; now _that_, I wouldn't mind being in front of me at all. My face plates begin to heat up at the thought, but I soon shake the thoughts away as I direct my attention to the matter at hand. _Focus David..._

"Do you even know where you're going?!" I abruptly asked Knockout, feeling unsure of where we even were right now. I'm already certain I know the answer to his question anyway...

"You want the truth? Uhm, I'm kind of improvising..." He said the last sentence quietly, causing me to groan in annoyance as he stared to crawl away from me so I wouldn't tackle him or something. As I thought, he had no fragging clue.

"Don't worry, I think we're almost there!" He soon spoke with an optimistic tone as we turned the 'supposedly' required turns around the dark area. "Look, I think that's the panel." I stated as I look passed the medic in front of me, trying to get a better view of the metal covering I had directed our attention at.

"I think so too, let's see." Knockout replied as we both stopped at the assumed panel of the lab's, and we were very happy to see it to be labelled as 'Sector B; main room 1, L'. The laboratory. With careful but urgent servos, Knockout grabbed the panel's edges and quickly unlatched it from its hinges, effortlessly putting it aside as he peeped his helm out of the cavity.

I waited patiently and it wasn't too long before Knockout popped his helm back up from the hole and smiled happily at me. "He's not here, come on!" He chuckled as he suddenly jumped through the hole without hesitation, causing me to gasp and lean forward. "Knockout!"

I stared down through the opening as I watched Knockout land on his pedes with elegance, wiping his knuckles off of his chest cockily as he then stood up properly. He then looked up at me as he crossed his arms. "Well, what're you waiting for?" He questioned as he tilted his helm to the side.

I was oddly impressed by his actions, I never imagined he'd be the type to just do something without a though, or at least without considering his paint job. Though he was a fairly high-ranked Decepticon so he was bound to have these skills.

Besides, the drop down wasn't _too_ long. As always; I tend to exaggerate _everything_ so my unnecessary fear of hopping down like Knockout did was expected. It was then I looked to the metal panel beside me, a problem soon hatching in my processor.

"Uh... Uhm, Knockout, the panel? How are we supposed to put it back into its place if I hop down?" I asked feeling unsure as I gazed at the panel with a slightly parted derma. I then brought my stare back to Knockout as I heard him laugh with a snort. "Hah! _We?_ You mean _you!_ Just latch it into place as you climb down, come on, it won't be too hard."

I rubbed my neck cables nervously as I began to speak. "Do you know how hard that's going to be, Knockout? What if I-" "David, if you don't get moving then Commander Shockwave will come back and see you up there."

Knockout then turned away from me slowly and sighed sarcastically, causing me to raise an optic ridge in confusion as I stared at him.

"_Oh_,just imagine how _disappointed _your beloved Commander Shockwave would be in you if he saw you up there... And after all those kind words he said about you... You better get moving David, you don't want to make Commander Shockwave- Huh?"

Knockout had turned back around to look at me as he was speaking, and was very surprised to already see me dangling from the ceiling as I used one servo to hold on and the other to latch the panel into place.

"I will _never _disappoint Commander Shockwave!" I cried proudly as I set the panel's latches correctly into place. It wasn't long before I finally latched the last hinge of the panel into its rightful place, this occurrence causing me to have no where else to grasp onto, therefore; making me fall.

"Ouch!" I unintentionally cried out as I soon landed ungracefully on my aft, Knockout staring at me in shock. "Well... Looks like I should use Commander Shockwave as your motivation to do stuff from now on." The red mech cackled as I suddenly shot him a death glare.

"You _will not_ use Commander Shockwave _for anything._" I hissed as he then backed way from me, waving his servos in front of himself innocently. "Just kidding! I was just kidding!" He laughed nervously as I narrowed my optics at him before standing up.

I then began to laugh and shook my helm. "You're such a dolt, you actually got _scared_ of _me_." I continued to laugh as he began to frown. "Hey, I have no idea of how much you love Commander Shockwave; but by Primus I know you'd be terrifying when you get protective of that mech."

"Mm..._True_..." I placed my servos behind my back as I looked to the ceiling in a thoughtful manner, trying to mock the medic. He was right though; I'm a completely different bot when you mess with what or who I love. _Especially_ Commander Shockwave.

Knockout merely chuckled at me and shook his helm at my actions. "Sheesh, I'm the dolt?" It was then weboth began to laugh, along with Commander Shockwave entering the lab.

We had made it just on time.

We both looked to the door and I immediately fell silent, rubbing my arm bashfully with my servo as Knockout simply crossed his arms and tried to look curious. "So, how'd it go Commander Shockwave? Anything interesting happen?"

The medic asked as if he didn't know, Commander Shockwave simply looked at us both silently, approaching us with steady strides before stopping. My face plates never failed to heat up greatly by simply being near the purple mech, I just couldn't control my processor when the mere thought of him came up.

"Not necessarily. I simply spoke to Soundwave, as intended, and know that he will not bother you again, David. Rest assured." Commander Shockwave averted his gaze to me as I nodded shyly, sinking my helm low as I gazed at the scientist in a love-struck moment.

Knockout simply closed his optics and nodded. "Alright, so long as he doesn't then I'll be happy." It was then the red mech smirked and suddenly attempted to look surprised. Now what's he planning... "Oh, I must be getting back to my work! I've _so much_ to do and I simply must get going."

He began walking towards the lab's door swiftly, both Commander Shockwave and I watching him in slight confusion. Oh, he's really fragging smart isn't he? Just leaving me here on my own with Commander Shockwave, as if he was actually going back to do some work! More like buff his 'perfectly shaped knees'!

Yeah... I'll have to remember to thank for this him later.

I smiled softly at him, even though he couldn't see it due to my mask. I fidgeted with my servos and glanced at Commander Shockwave for a moment, who was still watching Knockout with a (_unbearably adorable_) flinching antennae, before quickly returning my gaze to Knockout.

"Okay Knockout, I'll see you later then... and eh, thanks for everything..." I rubbed my helm softly as I smiled more at the medic, he simply turned around and grinned sheepishly at me as he stopped at the door. "Yeah, yeah; you can praise me later on. But now, you and Commander Shockwave can have some _alone time." _

He snickered before leaving with his servos clasped behind his back, my entire face plate practically went red with both embarrassment and rage. I was glad he was helping me with getting some personal time with Commander Shockwave, but he didn't need to say that!

"Primus damn it Knockout!_ I'll kill you!_" I abruptly burst out as I tried to run to the flashy mech, but I was soon stopped by Commander Shockwave gently pulling me back with his servo; this causing me to immediately calm down and practically swoon over the soft and very much desired touch.

"Sorry sir, you're right, that was unnecessary and illogical." I stated as I quickly turned around and looked at the scientist. "Good suggestion; I'll just stay here with you." I spoke extremely fast, Commander Shockwave's optic brightened as he gaped at me for a moment in silence, before finally he spoke. "... I didn't say anything."

"...Eh..." I began rocking on my heels awkwardly, twiddling my digits frantically as my visor began to flicker. "I... I just _assumed _that that's what your actions of pulling me back suggested, uhm, it's illogical to attack someone for something so pointless and stupid. And oh, don't you think it's illogical to even debate on this, sir?"

I sunk lower as Commander Shockwave practically bore his optic into me. Oh, his silence and calmness, _I don't know why_, but it just riles me up so much. "Currently, the only one debating on this matter is yourself... _with_ yourself, though you assume it's me you're debating with." He concluded as I virtually started hitting myself on the helm. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I simply glanced away and rubbed my helm in embarrassment. I was quite embarrassed alright, but my love was very blinding too, so a lot of my attention was focused on his deep and arousing voice. _Oh Primus_, why did you have to make him _so perfect?_

"Okay, let's just... forget it then and... do some science!" I literally shouted, my nerves were causing me to be loud and very dramatic, hence the reason I swung my arms out wide as I cried 'science'.

I wanted to stay with Commander Shockwave for as long as possible, so why not suggest getting back to work? That keeps his attention perked and I certainly haven't been able to join him since the incident with Soundwave. It was only logical.

Commander Shockwave soon nodded at me and steadily approached his lab table, ignoring my hyper demeanor. "Excellent suggestion."

I nearly squealed like a femme at his words, soon following him as I tappedb my mask shyly. "So sir... What are we going to be doing today?" I asked hesitantly, but I now knew he didn't mind me asking that question. He considered it logical because it represented my interest in his work, of which he liked, and it was a 'straight to the point' kind of question, which was logical in itself.

Commander Shockwave simply picked up a few datapads, looking through them curiously before he finally began to speak. "Considering I haven't had you working along side me the past few days, you may need to stay a little longer than usual. Is that alright?"

That's probably the most stupidest question Commander Shockwave has ever asked me; of course it's alright if I stay longer! It's very much preferable if anything! But of course, I'd never tell Commander Shockwave that it was a stupid question, he doesn't understand yet.

"Of course sir, that's perfectly fine..." I looked to the floor nervously, a strange sense of courage washing over me to add something more to that sentence. I'm just surprised I actually _said it_. "I-If anything sir, I... love staying longer than usual..." _Just a_ _little bit more David. _"...With you."

Perfect.

I never removed my gaze from the metal floor as I said all of this, finding it to be the most interesting thing ever as my face plates became fire now, but I could hear Commander Shockwave slowly turn his helm to look at me after I said all of that.

I just wanted to try and improve my efforts of expressing how I felt for him, and hopefully this will help him understand emotions that one bit further. Besides, where was the point in hiding anymore? He _knows _I love him. He simply doesn't understand it, that's all.

And who knows? It might even trigger something? An emotion, a feeling, maybe improve his opinions on me perhaps? He already has a lot of respect for me, of which I still _cannot _believe, so really; I'm sure I can maybe help him develop on that respect he has for me, I've already achieved many things I thought to be impossible.

"...I see... That could be beneficial to us both then." I was immediately dragged out of my thoughts at his conclusion as he returned his attention to his work, and I just couldn't help but smile wildly. I know he'll understand emotions someday. I just know it.

* * *

**Awe, David is finally back working with Commander Shockwave; I bet he's so happy!~ Well... I know he is... Of course he is!**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and a BIG thank you to absolutely everyone who has reviewed! I greatly acknowledge and appreciate each review, it really means a lot to me and they are a big contribution to this story.**

**Please leave a review and stay updated!~ Thanks for reading!~**


	13. Growing Desire

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hello guys! Chapter thirteen is complete!~ I'm sorry that this update wasn't as fast as my general updates, but I got it finished nonetheless. So without delay, read on!~**

**Warning: ****Ratings on each chapter may change due to progress of this story but this chapter is currently rated T. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter implies slash but nothing explicit.**

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Mildy implied - Soundwave x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

It was a typical and somewhat sunny evening on the Nemesis, nothing particularly interesting had happened since Commander Shockwave dealt with Soundwave a few days ago of which concerned his assault on me.

I was now able to go back to my work with Commander Shockwave, _thank Primus,_ and Knockout and I were still the best of friends that kept updated with each other regularly. All was good. Really good.

Though there was _one_ little problem that still remained.

When I had heard Soundwave declare to himself that this situation of his pursuit of Commander Shockwave was 'not over' in the surveillance room; when Knockout and I had been spying on Commander Shockwave and Soundwave's discussion, I've been very _very_ paranoid.

Who could possibly blame me? What bot would want to be on the bad side of _Soundwave? _I count that at _none. _I'm now always looking around whatever area I'm in for the silent mech, and I'm constantly trying to avoid being alone. If he caught me on my own, Primus knows what he'd do!

I'm more than certain that Soundwave is pretty fragging angry after Commander Shockwave approached him about this problem, and I wouldn't be all that surprised if he's planning on killing me or something, for obvious reasons. Though they're reasons I hold no regret for; Commander Shockwave was definitely worth every trouble I went through.

Firstly, I disobeyed Soundwave. He asked me to stop visiting Commander Shockwave _and _not tell him about any of this. Did I do that? I think not.

Well, it was Knockout who really told Commander Shockwave, but it's most likely that he assumes it was me. I'm a 'lowly' vehicon that, in a very weird sense, stood up to him. _Of course_ that's going to annoy him.

And secondly, Commander Shockwave prefers me over him; which _still_ surprises me to no end, so jealousy is certainly going to be a factor, and jealousy is most likely going to lead to some form of anger.

I probably would tell Commander Shockwave about Soundwave's desire to not give up on trying to have him, but that may lead to more conflict within the Decepticon high-command, and over something _so_ _stupid_. Well, it's not stupid to me, but certainly stupid to them no doubt; Megatron in particular. So it would prove to be very problematic.

When the time is right, I might tell Commander Shockwave or he may find out about the situation and hopefully deal with it accordingly, and at least Knockout knows about this problem too so I'm not completely alone. He and I will make sure to keep a close optic on Soundwave, we already both know not to keep our guard down.

At this very moment, I'm in the laboratory with Commander Shockwave; so my caution of Soundwave is really unnecessary right now.

There's just no way he would dare attack me when Commander Shockwave is around, he's asking for big trouble then; oh, that simply being another reason for me to be around Commander Shockwave more often! Though, it's not necessarily a favoured one of mine, mind you. But a reason nonetheless.

As of now, I'm not doing anything of real importance. Actually, I'm doing nothing at all. Commander Shockwave is simply standing at one of his computer consoles, typing up scientific stuff or something like that, so I get the opportunity to just sit down and relax.

Well, more like stare at Commander Shockwave when he isn't looking...

And of course, considering he's working at the computer; he won't be looking at me at all. So, my gaze is firmly locked on him.

I'm simply sitting comfortably on one of the lab berths, considering there are no chairs, while resting my elbows on my legs and my chin on my servos. Just gawking at my commander; nothing new.

I have to keep suppressing chuckles of admiration and awe as I watch the fins on his back and his antennae twitch and flinch every now and then; they were just too cute!

Such unintentional movements, they were hardly logical, so seeing such twitching occur on Commander Shockwave's frame was hypnotizing to watch. Well, for me anyway.

As usual, the silver plating of my cheeks are burning hot and my red visor is lit bright in infatuation; my optics half open and my derma formed into a goofy love-struck smile. Only Commander Shockwave could ever induce me into such a state.

_Oh, _there he goes; he's mumbling again! How I love it when he does that. He talks so technical and generally says words that I have no idea of what their meanings are, but oh well!

I tend to get away with my lack of understanding by nodding at him with uncertainty. Though his intricate language turns me on much more than it should, it expresses his intellect perfectly; it eats my sparks out to simply not have him.

I still find it difficult to act like a normal Cybertronian when I'm even around Commander Shockwave, let alone when I talk or interact with him. My processor decides to rid itself of common sense then, yeah, great timing.

"David, a moment please."

Example number one...

"Y-Yes sir!" I stutter as I urgently jump off of the berth and rush over to Commander Shockwave, who slowly turns away from his computer to fully face me.

It's when he does simple things like that, that causes my spark to skip or swirl in a dream state, making my processor shut down and my spark to take over. That patterned ringing, a desire for a sparkbond, starts _instantly_.

I quickly approach and stand directly in front of Commander Shockwave with a happy expression behind my mask, my servos tangled together in front of me as I await for his command. It's so amazing to be able to observe his frame so closely, my mask and visor acting as a big advantage towards this action being done.

"Now, I require to ask you a few questions in relation to your difference among other vehicon soldiers. Do you feel comfortable with me asking these questions?" I steadily tilt my helm to the side as I heard Commander Shockwave's words.

He was still concerned about this? Well, I see no problem in that, it means he's actually focusing some of his attention on _me! _Besides, I would do anything for Commander Shockwave, as if I would let my own discomfort to affect that.

"Of course sir." I nod my helm once, feeling determined to answer Commander Shockwave's questions accurately and swiftly.

I just _love_ how Commander Shockwave asks if I'm even comfortable with him asking questions or enduring scientific procedures; it gives me the impression that he actually cares about me.

What if he does care about me? I know he harbours respect for me, but he's been very nice to me since he met me and his respect has built up since then, there's a possibility he does... But nah, it's only logical to be respectful towards such a, I quote; 'loyal and excellent assistant'. I can't get my hopes up.

Not yet.

"Very well, let us begin." Commander Shockwave's voice is beautifully clear and deep. Primus, I could listen to him speak all day, even if it was a completely different language he was speaking in, I'd still pay attention to him!

I calmly improve my posture and gape up at Commander Shockwave, waiting patiently for him to begin. He picks up a datapad from the lab table behind him and gazes at it for a moment, before finally, he begins asking the questions.

"Do you ever become sexually aroused?"

"..."

Did he..? What was..? Say that again..?

"...Uh..."

My face plates are already boiling hot, while my entire frame has just become stiff. _Did he seriously just ask me that? _How is this even related to the point?!

"C-Could you... Could you r-repeat the question, sir?" I start shakily, looking away from his optic in embarrassment as I clasp my servos behind my back. Yeah, maybe I misheard him.

"I asked; do you ever become sexually aroused? Are you sexually active in any sense?"

Maybe not.

"S-Sir... Uhm... With the most respect I could ever give, how is this relevant..?" I avert my gaze back up to him bashfully, my visor bright in surprise as my optics shake nervously. Why did he want to know about this?

Obviously I was being reluctant with my answer because the fragging answer to that question was _yes! _The biggest yes of them all. How could I come out upfront and say that? Surely Commander Shockwave knows I hold some decency; for him in particular._  
_

It was then I remembered that this was sexual activity that we're both speaking of, so of course he's much more upfront about it than most bots would be, the privacy of it doesn't occur to his processor as much as it should. I suddenly look back up to Commander Shockwave as he began his explanation.

"Vehicons are built with interface equipment, yes, but the equipment is not activated. Vehicons have them simply because when building a Cybertronian frame, it is best to keep it as accurate to a sentient Cybertronian for appropriate functioning purposes, even though average vehicon drones lack emotions and the necessity to use such equipment."

I listened to Commander Shockwave speak curiously, still feeling very surprised by his question, but now I at least understood why he had asked it. I was also glad to know that Commander Shockwave wasn't as oblivious to interfacing as I had thought. _Very glad._

"The approach of creating a Cybertronian without interface equipment or spark can lead to very unusual and large builds, which require more energon and materials; though adding the equipment is a much more complex process, it is worth the effort in the end."

Commander Shockwave concluded, earning a subtle nod from myself once he did. I wasn't exactly sure if I understood everything he said, but enough to know why he had asked the question. Now, the bad part; actually answering the question.

"So, care to inform me of whether you are sexually active or not? Or become sexually aroused when you find yourself thinking of your sexual desires?" Dear. Primus._ Sir. _

"If you are, then it could add as more evidence towards why you are emotional. It means you were manufactured completely wrong; there must have been a major mistake in the creation process of your processor, frame and spark."

Well, then that's what must have happened; what else could possibly explain it? These things happen, and oddly enough, I am glad it did. My love for Commander Shockwave would have never have occurred if it did not, the pain I have endured throughout my life was worth it, for him.

I then brightened my visor slightly as Commander Shockwave continued to speak. "If you are reacting sexually to a Cybertronian, in your case it is most likely myself;" I immediately looked away from him when he said this. I think my mask is burning, I think I can see the steam. Sir, just stop. _Please._

"then it could prove that you hold a sentient spark as well, which indicates that you are entirely sentient, not in any sense a part-drone or part-sentient."

How can he be so straight forward about this?! He has no idea of how embarrassed I am about this! I was pretty happy to know that I was entirely sentient, but wow, why did _he_ of all mechs have to ask this; anyone else would have been a much preferred choice.

I steadily drifted my gaze back up to him, seeing that he was waiting patiently for my answer. "E-Eh... I- Uhm, yes sir... I do..." I sunk my helm low as he nodded at me, I grew even more mortified when he started typing up my answer into the datapad.

"Apologies, but I am going use myself as an example for these questions for I am aware of your attraction towards me, so it is only logical." His voice sounded blank, as usual, no form of shyness in it. He seemed pretty calm about all of this, unlike me.

"In terms of your spark, does it react when you are around me? In any sense? Is there even a slight change in its behaviour?" Commander Shockwave averted his stare from the datapad back to me as I started rubbing my neck cables shyly.

Yes; my spark acts _very_ strange when I simply think about Commander Shockwave, so describing what happens to it when I am actually around him is going to be quite difficult, but it was oddly less embarrassing than the discussion of sexual relations. This was more love related than lust related. That I really preferred.

He knows I love him so this could actually act as a tiny unintentional lesson. If he knows of how I react when I'm around him, knowing it's out of love; then he could familiarize himself with these reactions, and if he ever comes to experiencing them, he'll know what's causing them.

"Well... Yes, it does act very differently when I am around you sir..." I started shyly, never removing my visor from his red optic, though my own optics shifted around the area of the lab occasionally.

"It tends to... jump or 'flutter' when I merely look at you, when I think of you. It... It starts to... ring?.. Yeah, after awhile of being around you or thinking about you; it makes a strange sound and makes me feel really really strange, a good strange, but you seem to never hear it, though it's actually fairly loud to me."

Commander Shockwave's antennae flicked curiously at this, but he remained silent. I simply sighed and looked down at the lab floor. Both of us weren't stupid. We both know what the deal is here.

"I know what it means sir, you don't need to tell me... But you asked about my spark's reactions around you, so I intended on giving you every detail, I can't ever lie to you Commander Shockwave. What you ask for, I am willing to give."

I brought my gaze back up to him, and felt quite surprised to see his antennae drop low, a lot lower than usual. "... I see." A reluctant 'I see', yeah, that generally meant he felt awkward or that he was confused. In this case; both. I never enjoy making him feel such a way, but this was a very delicate situation; it was hardly avoidable.

I twiddled my pointed digits together and began rocking on my heels friskily, feeling really unsure now of what to do. I was soon stopped from doing these pointless actions when Commander Shockwave turned to the computer consoles silently, and I immediately felt waves of worry and guilt wash over me.

I confused him, I stressed him out; _damn it_ David why did you have to tell him that much detail about your spark?! He doesn't want to sparkbond with you, end of story! Now look at what you've done...

"S-Sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" "Come." He immediately interrupted me as he walked over to one of the lab berths with a datapad grasped in his servo. I watched him curiously, feeling completely unbeknownst of what he intended on doing, but clearly my previous thoughts of me confusing or stressing him were wrong. I simply must be more careful next time.

I then quickly followed after him, soon standing right beside him at a berth. "Sit." He spoke solemnly as soon as I arrived. I looked up at him for a moment before obliging to his order, despite my great confusion. I was now anxious of what he wanted to do, but oddly excited too; I'm sure it's nothing bad.

I soon propped myself up and onto the berth, making myself comfortable as Commander Shockwave stood directly in front of me, causing me to lean back bashfully. Even his mere closeness to me was enough to bewilder my frame and mind; it was just so extraordinary.

"Now, allow me to see your spark." He asked instantly with a direct tone, and I immediately felt my face plates grow drastically hotter than before.

Why did he want to see my spark? I trusted him with no doubts of seeing it, but it did confuse me. But there was always logic behind Commander Shockwave's actions; I suppose there was no point in sitting here and asking stupid questions, I'll know why once I show him it.

"O-Of course sir..." I stammered as I began to steadily remove my chest plating, being careful not to pry too hard at it as I set it aside on the berth beside me. I then retracted the rest of my armour using my frame's automatic systems to reveal my spark chamber.

With a nervous vent, and a quick glance at Commander Shockwave, I slowly revealed my spark to him. It had already been ringing this past while, but I had grown accustomed to it a good while ago, as usual.

He observably leaned forward and stared it, I felt as though my processor was about to explode. My spark was starting to ring even louder now, it even caused me to wince subtly before I finally adjusted to its noisy vibrations.

Whilst he was being professional with his observations, I was looking at this whole situation in a completely different perspective... I feel kind of funny now... "The ringing you were referring to... Yes, I can hear it now, but only faintly. It is directed entirely to you."

Commander Shockwave calmly began typing this data up in his datapad as I simply stared at him, my optics locked on where his spark would be. I'm sure his spark is absolutely beautiful, so bright and so perfect. I would give anything to see it; _anything_.

My optics suddenly closed half way as I watched him, my spark being revealed to the open air made me feel oddly dizzy, and it made the fluctuating ringing become even louder and my desires much greater. Why? I'm not so sure.

It wasn't long after this dizziness occurred that my vision suddenly became brighter, and it seemed both my spark and mind were focusing entirely on Commander Shockwave and on Commander Shockwave alone.

That amazingly fuzzy and warm feeling I am struck with when I am around him seemed to gradually become much much stronger than usual; what's happening to me?

"Your spark is requesting a sparkbond." He added late to his statement as he continued typing, shifting his gaze from the datapad to my spark every now and then. I simply nodded slowly as I felt myself overcome with heavy desire, what was this?..

Why do I feel so... light-headed? I can't even think straight now. I hardly noticed my unconscious action of leaning forward and resting a servo on the black glass covering most of Commander Shockwave's chest, stroking it lightly.

"...With you, sir."

I wasn't sure what was wrong with me right now, but it felt as though my emotions, my spark were taking over my mind, overpowering it completely; and I didn't even care. I was finally touching his gorgeous frame _again._ That's all that mattered to me now.

Commander Shockwave stared at me in complete confusion as I slid off of the berth and wrapped my arms around him awkwardly, hugging him tightly as I pressed the side of my helm against his chest.

"Let me see it, sir... Please... Your spark."

I cooed lovingly as I began nuzzling my helm against his chest. Commander Shockwave backed away slightly, but I didn't let go. I wouldn't ever let go. "David..?" He questioned, I could tell he was feeling very unsure of what was happening. I simply chuckled and sighed happily.

"Let me teach you about emotions sir, let me _please_ you. Show me your spark, _please. _I'm desperate to see it..." I suddenly began stroking the glass covering of his chest and down to his abdomen, purring as he gazed at me silently.

Generally, I would _never_ bring myself to doing something so blunt, but Primus, I didn't even feel as though I was in control of my own frame right now.

Of course, I was very surprised to hear the sudden sound of glass and plating retract slowly, and it wasn't long before I realized Commander Shockwave had revealed his spark chamber.

His antennae dropped lower as he gently tried to push me away from him, his spark being revealed must've made him uncomfortable to my close contact. But I didn't budge.

What surprised me was that he actually obliged to my request. How odd... Perhaps it was because I stated that I wanted to teach him about emotions, he's probably taking this as another teaching session.

He probably doesn't even think, let alone know, that I am currently losing my processor right now. Not that I was paying attention to that fact, I was too engrossed with the current situation; this being caused by said processor of which was being lost.

Once Commander Shockwave revealed his glowing spark to me, I quickly dove an eager servo into the cavity without any hesitation whatsoever and began to stroke and caress it, immediately causing Commander Shockwave to jump and groan slightly. "D-David-"

"It's so beautiful sir... You're _so_ beautiful." I spoke instantly, admiring his spark in complete and utter awe, rubbing the bright mass in subtle circles as I listened to Commander Shockwave moan quietly.

He may be deprived from emotion, but the pleasure that is inflicted when simply touching a spark is unavoidable. And by Primus, this was the first time I've ever heard him make such sounds, I could already feel my frame heat up immensely as his deep voice rung through my audios.

My optics grew wide as they became firmly locked on his spark. It was absolutely astounding, even more beautiful than it was in my dreams. I can't even believe I'm looking at it now; I would assume this was an amazing dream, but this felt too real to be a mere dream.

Commander Shockwave unconsciously rested his servo on my shoulder plating and heaved a little, clearly my odd behaviour was taking him by great surprise. Pfft, he wasn't the only one!

What am I even doing?! The worst part about all of this was, I didn't want it to stop. I know I'm forcing myself onto him, well, my spark is; but not one bot in existence has any idea of _how long_ I've actually wanted this, desired this, _craved this_.

I decided to slow my gentle stroking, bringing my hazy stare up to Commander Shockwave who had darkened his optic completely. He seemed to be lost in a world of bliss, such as I. I then steadily directed him back towards the lab berth, soon switching our positions so he was the one with his back against the berth.

He watched me with a perplexing glint in his bright optic as I rested a reassuring servo on the side of his helm, massaging the plating soothingly before I gaped at his spark once again. I removed my other servo from his spark chamber, still stroking his helm as I just stared, completely enveloped by his beauty.

With not so much as a thought; I swiftly leaned upward and tried to press our chest platings together, to merge our sparks.

A sparkbond.

Commander Shockwave's antennae suddenly rose high at this and he quickly pushed me away, his shove being so hard that he had caused me to fall onto my back with a loud thud. I was glad he did this, because it knocked a whole lot of sense into my processor once it happened.

I steadily sat up properly with a groan and looked at Commander Shockwave in horror, who had already closed the plating and glass on his chest, covering his spark once again. I just... I just tried to sparkbond with him!

"Sir! P-Primus, sir, I-I'm so sorry!" I suddenly grabbed my helm frantically with both of my servos, shaking my helm as though trying to convince myself that I didn't attempt to do this to him. I actually tried to sparkbond with him, my conscience not even present; what would have happened if I had have succeeded?!

"I don't know what came over me; sir, i-it just happened! My spark, once I exposed it I just-" "David... do not fret. I already understand this situation." Commander Shockwave spoke, interrupting me quickly with reassurance. I was quickly filled with overwhelming relief that he didn't seem to be angry about what had just happened, he seemed to have completely understood.

Though it was easy for me to tell that he was very uneasy after this transpiration, considering he was still pressing himself against the berth with a brightened optic and lowered antennae; Commander Shockwave was certainly perplexed.

I simply cannot believe that I just tried to take him with no considerations, why did that happen? I had no control of myself whatsoever. I find it hard to believe that my desires would be so great to cause me to do something so drastic, that was beyond illogical.

I nodded slowly before removing my servos from my helm, looking at Commander Shockwave with sorrow-filled optics. I then contracted my plating to cover my spark chamber once again, though I still required my chest plating that was still on the berth.

"Apologies for pushing you, you left me no choice. I was... confused." Commander Shockwave stated in all seriousness, making me feel honoured that he would bring himself to apologising to me after what I tried to do.

With a tense vent I stood up and rushed over to Commander Shockwave, hanging my helm low in shame. "S-Sir... I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, never would I _dare_ to even _think_ of doing something such as that. W-Well, forcefully anyway..."

I reluctantly brought my sad gaze up to Commander Shockwave, glad to see that he relaxed more and eased off of the berth, but there was no hope in me to just 'get over' this. I've done something that I will never be able to forgive myself for.

It still calmed me down though when Commander Shockwave shook his helm in disagreement of my words, what he then said eased me even more. Kind of.

"You need not apologise, for I soon discovered that it wasn't you that was controlling your actions. Illogical as it may sound, but it would seem your spark is much more powerful than any average spark. It's a rarity, but some sparks can overpower Cybertronian frames, as though it holds a mind of its own. It isn't necessarily a bad thing, though that would depend on what it is you desire; for if your spark is powerful enough to overtake you, then it will stop at nothing to attempt at getting what it wants."

I stared at Commander Shockwave with broadened optics, feeling unsure of how to react to what he has just told me. Well, looks like my desire for Commander Shockwave won't be stopping any time soon. _Good._

But wow, me; a vehicon, with a spark like _this?_ I truly must have been manufactured pretty wrongly if this was to happen. Maybe... What if I was given this spark from another bot, like a transplant or something? Some form of a secret test, perhaps? And this is what caused me to become emotional. Maybe...

I remained silent for a moment, lingering my mind on what Commander Shockwave has just told me, trying to comprehend it fully. Commander Shockwave simply began typing up his newly discovered information into the datapad once again, his antennae were twitching subtly so he too must be pretty surprised by this.

"I'm still so very very sorry sir... I would only partake in such an endeavour if you.. were truly willing..." My tone was soft but full of guilt. I really wanted to get my apology across to him, even if he dictated it as unnecessary.

I know I tried to merge our sparks due to my spark's overpowering, but I loved him too much to simply brush off such a fragile situation away. The consequences of my success would have been dire.

Well, at least we both understood this situation, his understanding that I wasn't intentionally trying to force him to become my sparkmate was too relieving for words. I needed to be wary of revealing my spark from now on, perhaps, and hopefully, the next time I do so is when he truly is willing to sparkbond with me.

"I understand David. Perhaps, maybe some day. If I am able." My helm perked high at his words, sending a large jolt of hope and joy through my entire frame. I still can't believe he was so keen on understanding emotions, he nearly seemed desperate. Oh, so was I.

"At least more logic and coherency of your emotional state is steadily piecing together, this is good progress." Commander Shockwave spoke as he continued his excessive typing with his sharp and elegant servo. Only that of a brilliant scientist. I smiled shyly behind my mask, a quaint feeling creeping into my systems.

"...I meant what I said." I blurted out suddenly, causing Commander Shockwave to stop typing and look at me in question. "Specify?" He soon asked, causing my face plates to heat up as I smiled further. I simply scratched the side of my mask lightly with the tip of my sharp digit, looking down to the cold floor shyly before speaking.

"That wasn't just my spark speaking; I meant what I said about you being beautiful." I then brought my gaze up to him, smiling bashfully as I clasped my servos behind my back. "You're so beautiful Commander Shockwave."

It was so amusing to see his crimson optic brighten at this, and his adorable silver antennae drop lower. He soon averted his stare away from me and began tapping his datapad vigorously; as though he was doing something productive. Oh, by the Allspark, my spark just melted in complete awe at the sight of this.

"Yes, quite, uhm..." I chuckled softly as I heard his words, he was clearly confused; flustered even? I doubt it, he's simply surprised considering he once told me that he never received such attention from anyone; that fact still shocked me though. Heh, I bet he has some secret admirers! I'm proof! And Soundwave...

I quickly deter my thoughts away from Soundwave once they drift to the slender mech, not daring to think of him after such a moment. It was weird hearing Commander Shockwave speak with so much uncertainty.

Uncertainty; that's something I've been making Commander Shockwave feel a lot lately. It was unintentional of course, but I'm sure that it would bother a well composed mech such as him. He always knew what to do in a situation, and yet I tended to leave him hanging.

I was oddly proud of that though, it made me feel somewhat special; as though I could make Commander Shockwave think about 'illogical' matters more than he ever has done. If I was ever something special to him, well, I would just be complete.

"Let's... return to our duties, it would seem we certainly have endured another lesson on emotions today quite long enough." Commander Shockwave, shy? Why, never did I think I would see the day! He was simply so new and unaccustomed to these situations, but I would soon make sure that he grows used to them. I want to tell him how beautiful he is and how much I love him everyday. He will soon adjust.

With a nod of agreement we both approached the computer consoles once again, my spark now feeling more desiring then ever. I could easily tell that my need for Commander Shockwave was becoming a little too great, I just hope I can handle it until he learns of emotions properly. I just hope he does.

* * *

**Looks as though David's love is simply growing stronger and stronger for Shockwave; that's a good thing, right? Let's just hope he can teach Shockwave about emotions with good progress, and hopefully Soundwave won't stand in his way!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned for more!~**

**Leave a review and thank you for reading!~**


	14. My Exaggerated Need For Comfort

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hello guys! Chapter fourteen is finally here!~ And I give you all my most sincerest apologies for it being much later updated than my other chapters, I fell quite ill recently.**

**But as always I shall not keep you waiting, read on!**

**Warning: Rating may change due to progress of this story. This chapter is currently rated M. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter, this chapter contains fairly explicit slash that may be unsuitable for younger viewers. **

**Pairing - David x Shockwave**

**Disclaimer: This story is fan made. I do not own 'Transformers' or any of its characters. Transformers belong to Hasbro. (I could say that David is my OC vehicon, but the vehicons belong to Hasbro so I find it best not to.)**

**-The time of this story is set in the middle of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, season three of Transformers Prime.-**

**Please do read, enjoy and leave a review!~**

* * *

"Wow... Sir, they're so impressive..." I murmured with an impressed tone as I walked calmly behind Commander Shockwave, observing my current surroundings in a great magnitude of awe.

Both of us were in the large cave of which Commander Shockwave's other laboratory was on Earth, where the predacons he had created remained in their pods.

"Indeed." Commander Shockwave replied to me, causing me to look at him for a moment with a genuine and loving smile before returning my attention to the massive beasts.

The sight was one to truly behold, the predacons were huge and monstrous; certainly prepared to tear any Autobots that came in their way apart.

Though actually, they weren't exactly prepared per say, Commander Shockwave said to me that there was still a lot of work to be done before they were released to hunt and kill any Autobots just yet.

This fact only impressed me further, he was _still_ improving their current power and frame builds even now? Commander Shockwave was really putting a lot of effort into their workings, of course, only an amazing scientist like he would.

I'm sure they will be masterpieces once their creation process is complete, not that they already weren't!

I smiled slightly behind my mask as I continued to stare at the line of large predacons throughout the massive cave, walking with a peppy and bouncy stride whilst Commander Shockwave's steps were calm and straight.

I couldn't help but express my excitement with my walking, this cave was where Commander Shockwave and I will be remaining for our duties from now on.

Yes, the cave was cold and damp, and quite frightening; but it certainly wasn't as frightening as being on the warship with Soundwave, not to mention I had even more solitude with Commander Shockwave now.

The chances of any impromptu interruptions from a vehicon or Starscream and whatnot were pretty unlikely, meaning that if for some _strange_ or _random_ reason I somehow managed to get Commander Shockwave pinned against a wall or something like that while engaging in something intimate, there'll be no on there to bother us!

Just saying.

I gently bit my bottom lip plating as I slowed my walking a little, finding myself become completely lost in that thought as Commander Shockwave and I approached his computer consoles at the end of the large cave.

It would seem he was here before, considering the computers were already online with some of his work displayed on the monitors.

Commander Shockwave immediately stood directly in front of the computers without uttering a word, starting to typing up some scientific research that I had absolutely no understanding of.

He did this quite a lot, leaving no explanations of his actions as I simply stood there and waited for him to finish or to order me to do something.

Of course, he didn't need to explain anything to me. I trusted him and I know that he knows what he's doing. Questioning him would be, in fact, illogical.

Why should I complain? It's an opportunity to just stare at him, every moment he isn't looking at me then I take complete advantage. It's completely innocent. Kinda.

Right now, my optics are locked firmly on his aft. There you go, straight and simple. What do you expect from me? Even when I am lost in my deep thoughts my optics still observe what my frame desires.

My face plates, as usual, are warm as my spark rings contently within my spark chamber. Ever since Commander Shockwave informed me of my spark's condition and properties, I felt like a new mech.

I'm not sure what it was, I just felt more knowledgeable and complete; he said I was entirely sentient, I was no drone nor was I even half of one; I just felt really special and unique knowing this.

Both Commander Shockwave and Knockout now considered me normal, well, to the extent that I want. They don't consider me a vehicon anymore, nope, I may not be an officer but I'm definitely something a little more special to them than a mere soldier.

But even though the fact that I am no emotionless drone makes me happy, I've been fairly uneasy ever since I attempted to sparkbond with Commander Shockwave. I really can't prevent the guilt that enveloped me every time the thought of it crept up on my processor.

I was mere inches away from his spark, and honestly, I have not one clue of what would have happened if I did sparkbond with him.

All I know is that even though sparkbonding with Commander Shockwave is my lifelong greatest dream, I wouldn't have been very happy about the successful occurrence, and nor would he have been.

I want him to be with me after he is absolutely certain he wants it, and although I'm pretty desperate, I'll make sure he does; even if my emotions try to take over my processor.

All I know is that I will never hurt him, that I'll never break his spark or leave him alone; be I his sparkmate or not. My goal in life is to keep him safe and well, to achieve happiness.

He wants to learn of emotions? Then I'll teach him, which is exactly the case right now. I just hope that what he learns of directs him towards me, to want me just as much as I want him.

I know I could definitely give him more happiness were he to be mine, and I told him that; and the fact that he's considering it tends to keep me awake at night.

This situation being caused by having to keep myself calm and composed when I'm around him, so once I'm relieved of duty I practically blow up with excitement and energy.

By now my optics have already trailed the entirety of Commander Shockwave's frame, twice or tended to take awhile when doing whatever work it was that needed to be done on those computers of his, but like I said, why should I complain? Heh, this is great!

"David." My helm immediately jerked upward at the sound of my name being called, my optics soon locking on Commander Shockwave's helm as he turned around fully to face me.

"Yes, sir?" I questioned calmly, awaiting patiently for his answer. Commander Shockwave simply lifted his servo, using his index digit to point at one of the pods holding one of the predacons.

"Pod eight's filtering tube is unstable, if left unattended then it could prove to be very problematic for the predacon within that tube's development." I blinked a few times as I looked at the pod Commander Shockwave was referring to; pod eight.

With a slight nod I slowly returned my gaze back to Commander Shockwave, who also looked back to me at the very same time as I.

I knew he was going to explain what he wanted me to do, so I remained silent as he started to do exactly that.

"That plasma within the pod must be kept clean at all costs so that my creation may be nurtured correctly. The tube providing the filtering is loose, so clearly, the pod isn't going to be properly filtered. The tubing is directly behind and inserted into the pod at the base line, simply tighten it so that it is properly stabilized, it's nothing too serious as of now. Though I think there are a few flexes in the piping, but that will be alright for now, I shall fix it."

Commander Shockwave finally concluded, and wow, that was quite a challenge. Whenever Commander Shockwave spoke for awhile I tended to get lost in his hypnotizing voice, so I'm just glad I took in everything he said or I'd feel pretty stupid right now.

"Yes sir! I'll do that right away!" I soon stated after his explanation with a determined expression of which he could not see, nodding firmly before I swiftly turned around and made my way over to pod eight.

Commander Shockwave nodded in return before he too turned around and began working at the computer consoles once again.

I steadily but quickly ran over to pod eight, going directly behind it as Commander Shockwave said that the tube that was loose was behind it.

I stopped for a short moment, deciding to look up at the incredible beast within the pod for a short moment.

"Incredible..." I soon murmured to myself, my optics practically bulging out of my helm as the bright yellow lighting of the plasma in the pod reflected off of my dark frame.

Honestly, it wasn't every day you got to see a prehistoric creature that was well and alive, and I'm one of the lucky few.

I really am starting to feel a little sympathetic for the Autobots now, even after I declared to myself that I didn't exactly care for them. I really wouldn't like to face one of these on the battlefield.

I then drifted my focus to my duties by looking down at the base of the pod to see the tube that Commander Shockwave was referring to. It was leaking a little bit from the opening and it seemed to be out of its place.

I'm pretty sure the shifting of the predacon within the pod caused this to happen. I'm not surprised in the slightest at this to be honest, nor was that a hard assumption to make. This thing is _huge!_

Well, there's no point in me standing here any longer, time to get to work.

I calmly bent down on one knee and began fiddling with the tube a little, observing it closely for a moment before dictating what to do.

With a slight nod to myself, I shifted it into its place properly before twisting it tightly so that it was tightly latched around the much shorter and smaller tube attached to the base line of the pod.

I quickly reassured its tightness, pulling at it slightly to see if it would budge; and once it didn't, I smiled and stood up, glad to see that it was no longer leaking nor did it look loose.

I continued to analyse the tube a little longer before looking back up to the magnificent beast within the pod, smiling slightly as it twitched a little.

"There you go big guy, you won't be falling behind your brothers now." I grinned sheepishly as I rested a reassuring servo on the glass pod and patted it. It seemed to acknowledge this for it began to move a little, before finally stilling itself once more.

My grin only grew wider at this, but it was soon wiped way, for my optic caught something tall and dark lingering within the shadows of the cave in the distance.

I immediately stiffened, keeping my servo on the pod as I steadily turned my helm to look at who it was, but I only turned it so much so that my optics could see the figure but that it didn't actually look like I was staring at it.

I soon felt my energon run cold as I locked my trembling optics onto the dark silhouette, and it soon became very clear who it was.

Soundwave.

I immediately began to panic within my processor as I took in a sharp intake of air, my frame beginning to shiver, but I remained right where I was. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. What was _he _doing here?!

I felt a large wave of overwhelming fear wash over me as I immediately began to debate on what to do, and honestly; running to Commander Shockwave like a deranged psychopath seemed like a great idea right about now.

But of course, that could cause some serious problems, so I decided to simply pretend that I didn't even see him and allowed my servo to steadily fall away from the glass pod.

He was just standing there; no movements, no displays on his facial screen, as usual; he was practically a statue. And absolutely terrifying to say the least.

I heaved a little before I slowly backed away from the pod, and with a sudden burst of unexplained courage; I began rushing over to Commander Shockwave.

Though I did this in an act of a sense of completion rather than fear, an act to impress Commander Shockwave with my swiftness when really; this was me running for my life.

"I did what you asked sir!" I declared very loudly as I ran over to Commander Shockwave a lot faster than I did when approaching pod eight.

I was doing this so that it may seem like that I really didn't see him, the more suspicion I prevent, the better.

Commander Shockwave's antennae suddenly rose high at the sound of my voice before he turned to look at me in confusion.

"There is no need to be so loud David, you will disturb the predacons." "Is anyone else here?" I immediately questioned him, causing Commander Shockwave to tilt his helm slightly.

"Would you care to expand on that?" He soon asked as I stood directly beside him. "Sir, is anyone else here? Your scanners, check them. _Please." _

I begged Commander Shockwave, trying to give him the indication that checking his scanners was an absolute necessity right now. And it really really was.

Oh, but for once, he was having none of that.

"Explain the logic behind your question." He asked carelessly, completely unaware that a certain communications officer was in the cave with the both of us.

"_Sir... _You will understand the logic behind this once you check your scanners; please." I whispered anxiously as I tried my best not to look behind me, my gaze being lock on Commander Shockwave's optic that simply stared right back.

Unfortunately for me, my scanners only displayed basic energy signatures; where as Commanding Officers or high-ranked Decepticons had scanners of which not only displayed energy signatures, but specific ones. So names of the owners of the signatures were displayed.

I was pretty relieved when Commander Shockwave decided to do as I asked him and focused his attention on his scanners.

Most scanners were directly under the plating of one's arm, it simply retracted once you needed to look at them, so Commander Shockwave did just that and observed his scanners closely as I had quite rudely asked him.

I did feel really bad though for being so blunt about this to him, which made me feel like a disrespectful dolt, but I had no choice, this wasn't a typical everyday issue, though it might be for me soon if it's not dealt with correctly.

"... Yet again; do explain the logic behind all of this." My optics widened as Commander Shockwave said this as he then averted his stare from the scanners back to me, not looking wavered at all.

"What?! Sir, can you not... not see?" My voice started off loud before drifting into a low hush. "See what, exactly?" Commander Shockwave asked me, and he was clearly becoming annoyed now, the lack of logic was obviously starting to irk him.

Although this action was completely out of my nature; I held no hesitation in quickly grabbing his arm to look at his scanners.

Even though I was in a petrifying situation right now, I still felt an amazing feeling well up in my spark by merely touching him. A truly amazing feeling.

But with an attempt of ignoring this feeling, I just gawked at Commander Shockwave's scanners as he stared at me in confusion, but I didn't care about that now for I was slowly becoming confused myself by what I was looking at.

There was nothing. Nothing!

"Sir, h-he... he was right there!" I nervously clamored as I hastily let go of his arm and deterred both my own and Commander Shockwave's attention to where Soundwave was standing; but he was gone.

I began quickly walking in that direction before stopping on the spot, placing my servos on my helm frantically as I looked around the cave.

Nope, there was no one, not a soul to be found. Just the predacons, Commander Shockwave and I.

"Right there, _right there! _I-I swear on my own spark sir!" I fumbled with my words as they practically spilled out from my derma, I then started pointing my index digit right at the shadowy area where the slender mech once was.

Commander Shockwave slowly approached me from behind, and I knew that if he was capable, he'd be giving me a _really_ weird look right now.

"Who are you speaking of? David, what has been toying with your processor?" My breath hitched as I listened to my commander's confusion, it was clearly distinct in his voice.

I dropped my shoulders low as I steadily removed my servos from my helm, still observing the area closely before finally turning back around to look at Commander Shockwave.

"Sound-" I suddenly interrupted myself, realizing how loud my voice was before quickly approaching Commander Shockwave as I then decided to actually invade his personal space, resting a shaky servo on his arm.

"Soundwave..." I whispered friskily, still looking around every inch of the cave before glancing back up at Commander Shockwave.

I felt so lost and confused, what could possibly explain this? Soundwave was here and I saw him!

My immense fear right now has just over taken my mind, so I hardly acknowledged the fact that I was this close to Commander Shockwave and actually touching him, but yet both he and I held no idea of how much it actually comforted me.

The purple scientist simply stared back down at me before looking around the cave once again himself. He knew I wasn't lying, he knew I wouldn't lie about this and he _damn well_ knew I wouldn't lie to him. Not ever.

But unfortunately, logic was winning this fight. "David, I think you may just be paranoid. Perhaps you simply hallucinated, and that is very understandable considering the trauma you have suffered with Soundwave recently."

I wasn't going to deny it, that was a very reasonable and logical accusation, and I was a really sensitive mech so this outcome was really plausible.

But I don't know what it was, it... Soundwave seemed so real. He was right there. I slowly dimmed my visor as I stared up at Commander Shockwave, frowning sadly behind my mask.

"But... This 'hallucination' hasn't happened before, and that incident happened more than two earth weeks ago sir." I was still trembling as I inched closer and closer to Commander Shockwave in fear, gripping his arm a little tighter.

I would be very well lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the closeness between him and I, and it seemed he understood that I needed the comfort.

Though he simply didn't know how to provide it, so, he allowed me to be this close and actually touch him considering he wasn't sure of what else to do.

Commander Shockwave merely gazed back down at me, pondering to himself for a moment before finally speaking once again.

"In many cases, these hallucinations occur at a later stage of when something traumatizing happens to someone. It's when the situation is supposedly over and finished, but it still continues to haunt one's processor, but with the correct amount of logic and time, these false images shall decease."

Commander Shockwave ended swiftly, and I just hope to Primus that he's right. Besides, his explanation really did make sense. In his case, it was most logical.

There was just no way Soundwave could have even left the area quick enough for him to no longer appear on Commander Shockwave's scanners; at least without making _a lot_ of noise.

I'm also _very_ sensitive, as I noted before, so I'm very easily paranoid. And I trust Commander Shockwave so much.

Despite my everlasting and strong love for him; he is still to be trusted on his intelligence and knowledge, also as an excellent scientist; no, the best scientist there is! He would have quite the expertise with this kind of stuff.

Particularly when it involved the mind of a Cybertronian, the processor. He invented the cortical psychic patch himself, he obviously knew a lot about the processor if he created something that hacks into it in mere seconds.

"I guess you are right sir," I started with a soft sigh, not once did I deter my gaze away from his bright optic. "maybe I just need some time to overcome this paranoia."

I concluded quietly, before finally; I decided to gently rest the side of my helm gently against his chest, cuddling into him affectionately as my face plates began to heat up dramatically.

I did feel much more at ease considering Commander Shockwave's 'most logical' explanation, it really did seem to be the only reasonable solution for this occurrence.

It was also the much more preferred explanation, if Soundwave really was there; well, then I would have a panic attack. He's out to kill me, that I'm sure of.

Commander Shockwave clearly had no clue of how to react to what I was doing at the moment, because he just stood there gaping at me with a few flicks of his thin antennae.

Though I'd more so say he was observing, analysing. Noting. I just hummed quietly before pulling him against my frame a little further, causing him to rest a servo on my shoulder in surprise.

I was actually quite terrified now, even after considering Commander Shockwave's hypothesis. This paranoia was what was really pushing me toward seeking comfort from Commander Shockwave, oh, and was I enjoying it.

Commander Shockwave then attempted to move away from me, not exactly pleased by what I was doing. I simply moaned like a sparkling and held him tighter.

"Just a _little_ longer sir... Please?" I pleaded with a whine, refusing to let go of him as he gave me a look of which meant he was practically saying 'Are you actually serious?' to me.

"Mhmm..." I nodded as I then began to stroke the smooth metal of his back plating a little as I already had wrapped my arms around him, embracing him with a firm grasp that never wanted to let go.

"Maybe... M-Maybe we could engage in another teaching lesson, Commander Shockwave?" I shyly requested, deciding to shift my helm upward to stare up at him as I continued stroking his back with my servos.

I knew that if he did decide to learn of emotions now, then it would take my mind off of what just happened; even now I was becoming excited.

Commander Shockwave actually seemed to be considering this since he was just standing there, thinking; not once did we remove our gazes from each other.

Both he and I had not partaken in a 'lesson' since my unconscious attempt to sparkbond with him, so I was pretty desperate at the moment. I really wanted to take our subtle progress that we already have to another level now.

I waited awhile longer, a glint of heavy desire in my optics but still Commander Shockwave remained silent, so I decided to not to stop my actions until he genuinely requested for me to stop.

This wasn't seduction. Of course not! This was me showing him how much I love him! In a very seducing manner... Oh well. He doesn't seem to mind too much.

Still affectionately nuzzling his chest, I then began to gently squeeze and massage the base of one of the large fins on his back, earning a small but pleased gasp from the taller mech before he decided to dim his optic.

I purred loudly in approval at this, my mind drifting to the arousing sounds of his deep moans when I was stroking his spark in the lab on the Nemesis. I shivered at the thought as I now became determined to make him recreate those perfect sounds again.

I immediately began to increase my efforts as I then started stroking the long purple fin and rubbed it soothingly, looking up at Commander Shockwave who nearly had his optic completely darkened.

"How does that feel, sir? Do you like it..?" I asked innocently, though I was not a mech of innocence; oh no, I very well knew he liked it. I just needed him to admit it to _me_, to _himself_.

I knew that him knowing and not denying the fact that he was feeling something was really good progress, so him admitting this to himself would be excellent. Him admitting it to me? Even better!

I waited a moment longer but still received no answer from him, he simply vented quite heavily as I began to trail my digits underneath the long piece of metal, so I decided to ask again.

"Sir. Do you like that?" I questioned once more as I then quickly and deliberately squeezed the metal harder than before, earning a very satisfying groan from the mech before he finally answered me. "Y-Yes-ah..."

I felt a shiver rush through my entire frame as I heard his reply, his mere voice causing me to moan a little. I wasn't ashamed of this either, there was just no point in holding back of how turned on he made me when I simply thought of him.

Though I had to be very careful, I couldn't be too open about my arousal for I may just turn him off this entire thing completely, and although I was fully ready to interface with him until he couldn't think properly, I knew that wasn't going to happen today or anytime soon.

Patience is the key.

Right now I was entirely focused on pleasing him, for when he was pleased then I became twice as pleased. Even now my mind had drifted away from the situation of my 'hallucination', my discomfort had completely vanished.

I then decided to use both of my servos on both of his fins, causing Commander Shockwave's grip on my shoulder to tighten intensely, I was now feeling some heat radiate from his own frame now.

_Ooh. _It would seem that his fins and antennae were very erogenous areas. I grinned wildly behind my mask at this. Interesting._ Very_ interesting.

I certainly wasn't as shy as I used to be when I'm around Commander Shockwave now, simply because I've grown accustomed to him and my feelings.

But that didn't make them any less wonderful. Though I still had my bashful moments, and they were expected. I generally get very courageous when something serious actually happens, and that works perfectly well for me.

Like right now, I suddenly found a bold and brave feeling sink into my systems as I continued to toy with Commander Shockwave's fin, not preventing every shudder and flutter I felt within my ringing and fast-beating spark when he allowed a gorgeous moan to escape his vocalizer.

I slowly strayed one of my delicate servos away from his fin, causing Commander Shockwave's antennae to twitch subtly in confusion as he felt said servo move down the sleek curve of his back plating, going further and further.

I bit my lip plating quite aggressively as I vented a little, before I finally rested my servo perfectly on his aft, squeezing the rounded metal lightly.

A squeak. Yeah, that's right. He _squeaked_. It was a deep squeak, but a squeak nonetheless. And that was probably the most logical squeak I've ever heard. The funny part is that, that statement made absolutely no sense.

I knew I was really going a bit ahead of myself now, for my spike was already fully pressurized behind my interface panel. I was venting heavily as I continued to explore the silver plating of his aft eagerly, cupping it greedily.

Oh Primus, this was just too much; the fact I couldn't just take him right now was absolutely agonizing. But this so far, this was good, I'm surprised he hasn't even pushed me away yet.

He's definitely becoming more strong-minded to emotions now, or to physical feelings anyway. I knew there's only so much he could take, so I made sure to cherish every second of this moment.

I then grasped his aft tightly, causing Commander Shockwave to jerk forward and grind our panels together, both of us moaning in synchronization.

Oh this was just too perfect, I didn't expect to get this far with him so soon, but being cautious was a priority, slow and steady wins the race.

I was consistent with my actions after this, now deciding it was best not to move onward after actually touching his fragging aft. It felt so _so_ perfect... Once again, it exceeded my greatest expectations.

Both of us were flushed against each other despite our size differences, I was still massaging both his aft and fin, earning enticing moans and mewls from my beautiful commander.

"Oh _Commander Shockwave..." _I moaned with immense longing, pressing him against my frame more tightly as I rubbed both of our cod pieces together more roughly. I wasn't certain of how far we were going to get, but I was treasuring every moment of this interaction.

After this? I was going to be very _busy _in my quarters tonight, that's for sure. If only this moment could last forever.

Pfft, more like last an extra second because Commander Shockwave just suddenly pushed me away from him and began to heave heavily.

I stumbled backwards slightly at this before I stared at him in both shock and confusion, along with feeling a little hurt as Commander Shockwave decided to look back at me with lowered antennae and fins for half a second.

"Y-yes Lord Megatron?" He immediately spoke aloud as he looked away from me with a pressed digit against his audio receptor. I tilted my helm to the side slightly at this, before finally I realized what had just happened.

I suddenly started to growl lowly to myself as I clenched both of my servos tightly together. Oh great timing _bucket head_, just comlink Commander Shockwave when we both engage in our first consensual sexual act together.

That's fine. That's okay. _Perfectly fine._ I don't mind _at all._

I watched Commander Shockwave with an agitated scowl as he spoke awkwardly to 'Lord' Megatron, rubbing the back of my neck cables as nothing but pure annoyance was displayed on my face plates.

I'm glad Commander Shockwave couldn't see it though, I didn't want to seem disrespectful, but Primus I was _really_ annoyed that we were interrupted.

Never in my life did I imagine I could ever touch Commander Shockwave like that. In my dreams? Duh! Reality? Not. A. hope!

"Ugh..." I mumbled quietly to myself as Commander Shockwave walked away in the other direction, crossing my arms angrily as my face plates were now heated in embarrassment rather than arousal.

Primus damn it Megatron.

* * *

**I do feel very sorry for David, I really do. I don't think he likes Megatron very much now, not that he ever did. His disliking simply decreased even further now, haha.~ And David really underestimates Shockwave, once Shockwave has the knowledge then he can progress on that and withstand more than David thinks. Though I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to know that he was wrong, why wouldn't he be?!**

**Anyway, as usual; thank you all very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~**

**Please leave a review and stay tuned!~**


End file.
